The Crossover Files
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: A collection of one shot crossovers between many different fandoms and Assassination classroom, from superheroes, magical girls to giant robots even cooks. It's all here so come in and grab a seat and enjoy some crossovers!
1. Aria the Scarlet Ammo

"Hurry up Kinji!" a young and petite redhead said as she and her partner raced across the streets of Kyoto

"Aria, slow down, what's the emergency anyway?" her partner Kinji said

"Just come on!" Aria shouted

"Geez, talk about testy" Kinji said

"I heard that you jerk!" Aria said

* * *

"Down this way!" a boy said as he and five of his other classmates ran from some high school thugs

"Nagisa, this is a dead end" his girlfriend Kaede said

"Well what should we do oh fearless leader?" Maehara asked earning a slap to the head from his girlfriend Hinata

"Maybe we should fight" Sugino said stepping up to the plate to fight

"Or we could wait for Rio and Karma" Kanzaki said

"Karma, I understand, but Rio?" Kaede asked

"She's a scrapper" Nagisa said

"Here they come!" Okano panicked, before them stood three high school students who could easily pass for yazuka members.

"Hello boys and girls, ready to come with us now girlies?" the high school thug said

"Over my broken corpse!" Nagisa said as he, Sugino and Maehara block Okano, Kaede and Kanzaki from the thugs

"Hey Nags, You do realise that maybe this is, oh I don't know a BAD IDEA!" Maehara said

"Pretty much!" Nagisa said

* * *

"Hold it right THERE!" a young girl's voice said as she leapt down, her red hair flowing down gently after her.

"Aria, are these them?" her partner said running in with his gun held in the air

"looks like it, so these three have been terrorising the locals; huh not much to them" Aria said

"Ari?" Kanzaki asked surprised

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" Aria asked

"Dude, she is so cute!" Maehara said

"Are you really saying that with Okano behind you!" Nagisa said, earning him a slap to the back of the head.

"So you two know each other?" Kaede asked

"That's my cousin Aria H Kanzaki!" Kanzaki smiled

* * *

"I was under the impression you had no other family" Kinji said backing up to the Class E group

"She's Yukiko Kanzaki, and she is indeed my cousin, I didn't mention her; because I didn't think it was important!" Aria said "So what?"

"Er hey guys" Nagisa said

"Family is always important Aria!" Kinji said

"Excuse me" Nagisa said

"well I've got bigger things to deal with" Aria said

"Isn't that a family matter?" Kinji asked

"HEY!" Nagisa shouted

"WHAT?" The arguing pair said

"They're getting away!" Nagisa said

"What?" Kinji deadpanned.

"This is all your fault" Aria said running off.

* * *

Meanwhile Karma, Rio and Isogai were running around town looking for Nagisa's group when they bumped into two girls wearing sailor fuku styled uniforms, one of them appeared to of French descent with snow white hair and crystal blue eyes behind a pair of glasses, while the other girl had long flowing black hair, sky blue eyes and a small ribbon in her hair

"Those uniforms" Rio said

"What?" Isogai asked

"They're Butei" Rio said

"What those mercenary like police officers"

"They prefer Armed Detectives, but what are two of them doing in Kyoto?" Rio asked

"Excuse us, but we're looking for two of our friends" the French girl said

"It's is imperative that we find them" the other girl said

"We're looking for our own friends, they were attacked by high school thugs"

"Who happen to look like they were out of the Yazuka?" the dark haired girl asked

"Yeah exactly" Isogai said

"Maybe we should team up" the white hair girl said "I'm Jeanne"

"And I'm Shirayuki" the dark haired girl said

"I'm Karma, and these are Nakamura and Isogai" Karma said

"Charmed to meet you" Jeanne said

"Anytime now!" Nakamura said running off.

"Wait up!" Isogai said as the others followed

* * *

"There they are!" Aria said as they skidded around the corner, only to see an entire gang

"And now we're outnumbered four to one" Nagisa said

"And we really need both backup and your luck Nagisa" Maehara said

"Coming right up!" Nagisa said entering Assassin Form. His Serpent gaze bore deeply into their eyes of his prey. "Who's first?"

"Kinji" Aria said pulling out her twin swords

"Got it" Kinji said kissing Aria before pulling out his Barretta and reloaded.

"MOVE" Maehara said disarming a thug and picking up what the thug dropped. "Nice Knife. what is this a combat knife

"Whatever!" the thug leader said drawing out a pair of trench blades, bladed knuckle dusters.

"Gut in back has a nice sword I could use" Nagisa said

"HEADS UP!" a voice shouted as tow thugs collided

"Karma, nice timing!" Nagisa said

"No problem" Karma said

"Aria Kin-Kin" Shirayuki said as the second group joined up.

"We've found you guys" Jeanne said.

"Now shall we?" Isogai asked removing his jacket.

"Let's" Nagisa said

* * *

Nagisa jumped into the fray, flipping two thugs around before crouching down on the ground before doing a sprint tackle, where Karma grabbed the thugs face and single handily pile drove him into the ground

"Yuki, catch" Aria said throwing her black handgun at Kanzaki who caught it and quickly started to shoot the legs of the various thugs. Kinji and Isogai stood back to back and fought off any thugs that came at them. Maehara quickly jumped up at thug who attacked the girls while Jeanne froze their feet to the ground, To which Okano and Nakamura knocked them all out. Kaede was trembling because of one thing she could do to

"I better enter my own Assassin form" Kaede said letting down her hair down. She quickly moved about the battlefield, Nagisa quickly backed her up. He frowned when he noticed that Shirayuki was surrounded without her sword which was halfway across the fight. Nagisa quickly grabbed it and moved in as the leader went in to attack her. Sugino quickly picked up a rock and pitched it, picking it up and pitching it a second time thinning out the group around the shrine maiden

"KINJI!" Shirayuki said as the leader was about to hit her

"SHIRAYUKI!" Kinji shouted

"SECRET TECHNIQUE: RISING PHOENIX!" Nagisa said performing a technique of his family sword style. The thug quickly blocked it, but as Nagisa used Shirayuki's sword he saw a glint in the blade's reflection. "SECOND TECHNIQUE: FALCON GALE!" Nagisa said projecting a ball of air into the thug leader before diving on Shirayuki

"DUCK!" he said as a bullet entered the leader's side. The leader went down while clutching his side while Nagisa stood up and looked up to the roof behind him. "Nice work Chiba"

* * *

"No prob" Chiba said was he was climbing down a ladder. The thugs were out cold.

"So you were tailing us all this time?" Nagisa asked as he returned Shirayuki's sword to her.

"Pretty much" Chiba said "Karasuma knew there were Butei in the area, so he had me provide Sniper detail around the Yazuka hide out" Chiba said

"Well its good because Reki's out on another mission" Kinji said

"Hey where's Aria?" Jeanne asked

"Yukiko's missing too" Sugino said looking around for Kanzaki

* * *

"Hey Yuki, it was good to see you again" Aria said as the two walked down the streets

"Yeah you too, I know things haven't been the same since your mother's arrest" Kanzaki said

"I know, but I'm working to free her" Aria said "But I must say that your friends are quite good"

"Thank you, so are yours" Yukiko said "especially the one who's crushing on you"

"WHAT!" Aria screamed.

"It's okay, your secret is safe with me" Kanzaki said as the breeze softly blew

"Thank you Yukiko" Aria said, the both of them just laughed happily, completely unaware that a certain cephalopod saw them.

"What a beautiful reunion" Koro-sensei said before disappearing on them. "I should make sure it happens more often" he's echo said.

* * *

"What is this?" Aria asked as she and her team found themselves at Class-E

"You're asking us?" Nagisa replied.

"A simple training exercise is all, now begin" Karasuma said as Kinji and Aria moved in to attack against the Major.

* * *

 **Hey guys welcome to the Crossover files and the first one is Aria the Scarlet Ammo/Hidan no Aria! Now why did I pick this one and why did I have Aria and Yukiko be cousins? Simple: Aria and Yukiko share two things: The last name of Kanzaki and the English voice actress: Leah Clark. Not to mention Aria is kinda unknown and one of my favourite animes.**

 **Now two out of these crossover files will become full fanfics, but I'm not saying which ones I will attempt to make into these series until the end of the series. Also if you have an idea as to what crossovers I should do, don't be afraid to leave a review or PM m with that idea. Also I may link these crossovers back to a couple of previous works of mine. So don't worry I'm not abandoning the main Files series narrative I've set up with the Pairing Trilogy and the Fun Files**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flip side**


	2. Sailor Moon

"Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako...help me" Sailor Mercury said as she crashed to the muddy ground heavily damaged from a recent fight. She was in an unknown area. She had somehow gotten separated from the others during the battle.

"Hey who's there?" a voice said as Mercury was battling to stay awake, the last thing she felt was the stinging of the icy rain while thunder rumbled over head.

"Is that" the voice gasped

"No way, they're supposed to be anime characters that were inspired by an urban legend?" a second voice said

"So what are we going to do?" the first voice asked

"Get her to the nearest building" the second one said

"Which would be your house, please tell me your mother's not home" it was at this point Mercury stopped listening and was unconscious

* * *

"Please tell me we are not lugging a super heroine into my bedroom, just because you have a fangirl crush on her!" Nagisa said

"Of course not; we're carrying a magical girl into your room so we can make sure she's okay" Fuwa said "And because I'm a massive fan"

"There it is" Nagisa said deadpanned

"What, come on! You don't want to see the pretty super soldier Sailor Mercury, I mean how do we know that is her actual face?" Fuwa asked slyly

"What you think the mangaka is lying?" Nagisa asked

"Or she's right here and uses a penname" Fuwa said

"That's ridiculous" Nagisa deadpanned

"And the world's greatest assassin being a junior high teacher while being an octopus alien isn't?" Fuwa asked

"Good point" Nagisa said

* * *

Once they placed Sailor Mercury on Nagisa's bed they were faced with a brand new problem

"How do we get her out of her uniform?" Fuwa asked

"Why are you asking me?" Nagisa said "You're the manga reader"

"And you watch ecchi anime" Fuwa said

"So what does that...oh come on really?" Nagisa said

"What?" Fuwa said

"I am not touching the bow, you do it" Nagisa barked

"I'm a girl, so it would be weird" Fuwa said fluttering her eyes

"And I'm a guy; what would that say about me?" Nagisa said

"You have a healthy appreciation of the female form" Fuwa said.

* * *

"So you do it, while I'm collecting the first aid...dammit" Nagisa said as Fuwa snuck out of the room, Nagisa sighed before looking at his cupboard. "That is bad memories in there" he muttered before opening it and pulling out a blue dress, the memories of the times before his mother and he had connected with each other, the times when his mother Hiromi was abusive towards him. He shuddered just holding the damn thing in his hands. He laid it on his chair before going over to Mercury and looked at the most prominent sight on her upper body: a larg blue bow with a light blue jewel in the middle. Sighing he pressed the jewel making Mercury's uniform turn into water and mist, leavening her in her underwear. Fuwa walked in as Nagisa stood there confused

"Nagisa?" Fuwa asked

"Huh?" he asked

"What is it?" Fuwa asked

"Ranked 25th in the school, member of Class 3-B, Fuwa meet Ami Mizuno aka Sailor Mercury" Nagisa said

"Bullshit" Fuwa said placing the first aid kit down on the ground "I thought Ami was Class-A"

"She shifted down after the last exams" Nagisa said "Plus she transferred in two months ago"

"So you're basically saying"

"Yep, Sailor Mercury is a student at our school" Nagisa said

* * *

Ami groaned as she came too, whatever she was lying on was soft at least, and warm. Which she needed from the rain, also she could feel matieral on her skin

"Where?"

"WHOA, easy there" a voice said to her as a pair of hands helped her sit up,

"Here" another voice said, she looked to the left and saw Nagisa holding out a glass and some painkillers for her.

"Thank you, You're Nagisa Shiota and Yuzuki Fuwa aren't you. A pair of Class E students, even though you have some intelligence" Nagisa stated

"We could say the same to you Miss Mizuno. What is a genius doing at Rank 25?" Fuwa asked

"Well, we've been under a lot of stress with this new Youma" Ami said

"Youma, don't you mean Yokai?" Fuwa asked

"A bit different, anyway this new Youma is nothing like we've faced before, its fast, vicious, and able to camoflague itself" Ami said spooking Fuwa and Nagisa

"He did it" Nagis asaid

"What?" Ami asked

"Come to class E tomorrow after school and we'll explain there" Nagisa said

* * *

The next day Ami showed up in her Sailor uniform waiting for Nagisa and Fuwa.

"What you are about to see is a Level 5 secret, even the documents are retracted, only those involved and the upper echelon of the Government knows what really is going on" Fuwa said

"I understand" Ami said

"You may have to get transfered into Class-E to keep it a secret" Nagisa said as Ami raised an eyebrow "Or not"

"forgot didn't you, now the secret will be here in about 10 seconds" Fuwa smiled

"Try right now, Miss Fuwa, Master Shiota this is a blantant disregard of the rules of the Assassination Classroom: Only those in the know are allo- HOLY CRAP SAILOR MERCURY!" Koro-sensei shouted

"The Youma!" Mercury said

"I am such a HUGE FAN!" Koro-sensei said

"This isn't the Youma" mercury said

"How can you tell?" Nagsia asked

"Simple the Youma was Gunmetal Grey, this one is sunshine yellow, and it speaks" Mercury said

"SO that means" Nagisa said

"A Koro-clone" Koro-sensei said

"But how, he shouldn't be...oh no" Nagisa said

"What?" the others asked

"WhAt InDeEd?" a warp and twisted voice asked

"The reason we haven't seen him" Nagisa said

"Who"

* * *

"The Second God of Death" The assassins said

"In ThE FlEaSh" he said in a distorted

"You have a weird speech pattern" Mercury said

"I'm guessing he started to speak like that after his transformation

"Oh A lItTlE GiRl!" the second Koro said. Nagisa and Fuwa nodded before entering the classroom and grabbing their anti-sensei weapons

"MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!" Sailor Mercury shouted covering the area in fog

* * *

"YoU tHiNk SoMe FoG wIlL bEaT Me?" he asked in his distorted voice.

"no but this will: SHINE SNOW ILLUSION!" she shouted creating a blast of snow and ice at the god of death

"NOW FUWA! ANTI-SENSEI BULLET STORM!' Nagisa shouted as he and Fuwa unloaded their ammo into the slow moving monster. Making shards of his new form fly off.

"SHATTER PUNCH!" Koro-sensei said breaking off a large part.

"NoOoOOoOooO" he said as he before a puddle of goo surrounding a human.

"I'll get you for this!" he said standing up. "Mark my words" he said before leaving

"Good riddance" Koro-sensei said

"Quick question, why did we have trouble with him the first time, but this time we defeated him?" Mercury asked

"Don't know, maybe because we were here" Nagisa said

"Now what to do about Miss Mizuno" Koro-sensei said

"Eep" Mercury squeaked

"Oh, I can think of something" Nagisa smirked.

* * *

Ami walked up to the field where Class-E were practicing their knives skills when she transformed. Soon she blocked an attack from Koro-sensei

"Good afternoon, Miss Mercury, are you ready for your extra curriculum training?" Koro-sensei asked

"Bring it" Ami said sending a kick his way "I really need to practice my skills"

"Koro-sensei vs. Sailor Mercury, who'd ever thought that would happen?" Karma asked

"Not me, not at all." Nagisa said

* * *

 **G'day guys here is the second chapter of a stories I thought would only get one or two reviews off the bat, so thanks for that.**

 **Now onto the crossover, I know the fight was lame, but hey I was short on ideas. Also this ties in with my Class E fun files where Ami was featured as Itona's girlfriend and mentioned Nagisa and Fuwa found her. Which is the idea behind this chapter. Also having Reaper as a Koro-sensei like creature cam3e from the recent chapter in the manga where Shiro was basically testing him out to kill Koro-sensei. Yeah I'm sensing something bad is going to happen soon.**

 **But until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Food Wars

"Huh I'm suppose to fight this pathetic chef?" Erina Nakiri, one of the best chefs in Japan despite her young age as thanks to her god's tounge as she put down Hara. The rest of Class-E growled at her. I would be wasting my time and talent on this swine"

"Who does this hoitty toitty Bitch think she is!" Nakamura said

"A snob, that is what I think" Yada said as Nagisa, Karma, Isogai and Maehara jumped into the arena. They raced up to the blonde who insulted

"Listen up you busty blonde bitch, you insult our friend and you are not going to live to see tomorrow"

"Do you even know who I am?" Erina asked

"A bitch" Maehara said

"I am the future of the food industry, I have been asked to taste S-Class recipes from the world's finest chefs"

"Still a bitch" Maehara said

* * *

"Wait a second we know you" Karma said "you've been a flirty tsundere for a good friend of ours"

"She has?" Nagisa asked "Which one?"

"Yukihira Souma" Karma said smirking

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT NAME TO ME!" Erina shouted

"Then beat all five of us, and we'll leave you alone" Nagisa said twirling an Ace of Spades card, this signalled the rest of Class-E that Nagisa was serious!

"Damn, we've got this" Maehara said

"Very well" Erina said

"BUT!" Nagisa said "If we win, you have to become Yukihira's girlfriend" he said revealing a Ace of Hearts from behind the Ace of Spades

"A five on one match, hardly seems hard" Erina said

"Four against 1, Hara sit this one out, we're doing this for you" Isogai said

"Okay" Hara said as the girls went over the second she sat down and hugged her.

* * *

The team started by having Maehara start with a large pot to which Isogai added some stock powder, soy sauce and brown sugar, While they were doing that Karma diced up some premium Australia Angus Beef, meanwhile Nagisa was ribboning a Daikon.

"Water's on what's next chief?" Maehara asked

"Okay we got some Portobello mushrooms, simmer them lightly with some thyme, chives and butter. But don't overcook them" Nagisa said

"Got it"

"Karma how's the beef?"

"Nice and tender, a couple of more seconds" Karma said

* * *

"Such amateurs" Erina said as she softly boiled some chicken meat to make a mellow broth, before she added some middle eastern spices and egg to the mix, before she took the chicken out and set it to the side before slicing up some leeks, carrots and celery and sliding them into the broth, before sampling it and adjusting teh flavours.

"so idiots will rue the day they met me" Erina thought smirking as she seasoned the broth with some more ingredients. But something was unnerving her for the opponent's kitchen. Namely the blue haired boy, she wasn't sure but something made her shiver.

"Once I win I'll never see them again" she whispered smirking

* * *

"Okay now, Isogai, can you chop up some berries and dark chocolate?" Nagisa asked while sprinkling a hint of garlic salt onto the beef

"Got it" Isogai said

"Karma how's the Daikon coming along?" Nagisa said

"Nearly done" Karma said

"Okay, Maehara!" Nagisa said

"I've diced some beetroot, carrot, turnips and onion. I'll add it to the pot before adding a pinch of paprika" Maehara said sliding in the vegetables

"Okay, now I suggest we add a thickening agent in" Nagisa said as he rolled out some dough he was making, which he infused with vanilla, cinnamon and something else sweet. No one knew.

"We got another ten minutes" Karma said blancing the Daikon

"Got it" Nagisa said drawing his ace of spades card before putting it back.

"We got this man" Isogai said

"I hope so" Nagisa said

"You've got this" Maehara said

"Okay, Isogai, can you crop up these items here and put them in the pastry casings and then blast them in the oven for five minutes" Nagisa said

"On it" Isogai said

"Karma, Maehara follow the book and start to serve up the main dish" Nagisa directed

"Of course" the two said getting to work.

* * *

"TIME'S UP, PLEASE PRESENT YOUR DISHES TO YOUR JUDGES, TODAY WE HAVE: Irina Jelovic, Gin Dojima, Sanzaemon Nakiri, Tadomi Karasuma and Joichiro Saiba" the annoucer said "And first up will be Erina-sama"

"Thank you, now I present to you my Teriyaki chicken curry" Erina said. Soon the judges finished their dish.

"Not bad, a mellow chicken flavour that melded well with the Teriyaki flavours, the chicken was tenderised by boiling it to make the stock" Karasuma said

"I have to agree, and the vegetables selected highlight the dish giving it a nice edge to the dish" Irina said. The other judges agreed with her cooking, before she served a dessert she made: homemade nougat and caramel ice-cream"

"We're screwed" Maehara said

"Not just yet" Nagisa said twirling his ace of spades

"Hm the nougat adds a creaminess to counteract the gooey caramel" Gin said smiling

"Hm, seems she used coconut and goat's milk as a base before infusing it with the other flavours" Joichiro said smiling

"Thank you" Erina blushed

"Hm, the nougat has a light crunch to it. Did you freeze dry it before adding it to the cream base?" Karasuma asked

"I did, that way it is light and crispy. As well as removing any excess water meaning the ice cream would set firmer" Erina said.

"Hm" Karasuma said. And with that Erina was finished. Smirking she looked over to the Class-E group, only she visualised a large pair of eyes giving off the telltale sign of steam escaping from something ice cold.

* * *

"We're up" Nagisa said presenting their main dish, The five judges received a bowl of the beef dish they had cooked.

"And one for her highness" Nagisa said smiling like a predator had found their prey! Erina shivered as she picked up a spoonful of mushroom, daikon and beef.

"The meat is so tender, and the pickling of the daikon is evident" Gin said

"Alos teh brown sugar aids a bit of sweetness that lowers the acidity of the pickled daikon" Joichrio said

"And the beetroot, not only does it add colour to the dish but it softly flavours the dish with its tangy and earthy nature" Sanzaemon said smiling

"Thanks you sir." Nagisa said as they all bowed.

"I see you used the Daikon as noodles in place of regular ones" Irina said

"A way to keep it fresh and appealing" Maehara said.

* * *

Soon the group presented dessert: a plate of three scones, which one covered in a dribbling of sauce. The judges were a little confused, Erina huffed and the group looked nervous, until Joichiro picked one up and bit into it, becoming surprise.

"Incredible!" he said making the other judges curious, so they each tried a sconed

"An explosion of flavours! It's incredible" Karasuma said

"I'm detecting cinnamon and vanilla from the scone, but inside is a gooey concoction of mixed berries, dark chocolate and something else" Irina said

"I've got they've added mango into the scone and filling, getting it a tropical twist" Gin said

"It's incredible" Joichrio said "The distinct variety in the fruit flavours from the tropical mango to the sweet blueberries just blends together well" the chef said

"Also it has a pleasant fragrance about it." Irina commented.

* * *

Erina was in trouble for when she took a bite for the scone a flavour image of a blue eyed white and golden snake wrapped around her, while she was only wearing a bikini; at the base of the snake was the team leader Nagisa smirking while having Erina right where he wanted her. And then a brown snake representing the beef and daikon dish also coiled around her so the dessert snake's head was on the right while the beef steak snake was on the left. Soon Erina was moaning from the

"WINNER WITH A SOCRE OF THREE TO TWO TEAM KUNIGIGAOKA WINS!"

"WHAT" Erina shouted

"OH YEAH!"

"That's my friends" Hara said

* * *

"So bet's a bet" Karma said

"I suppose" Erina said

"Here you are" Karma said handing her a phone

"Okay, here goes nothing. Hello Souma I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me" Erina said "Yes I'm serious, fine you can pick where we go, but it will be on Saturday, no exceptions. Fine I'll see you then" Erina said before throwing Karma the phone

"It's done" Erina said storming off.

"I think this will be the start of a beautiful relationship" Nagisa said twirling the aces of spade and hearts.

"Good thing you and your luck was on our side this time" Maehara said

* * *

 **G'day guys there was my Food Wars crossover, and thanks to animeandmangafangirl, a fellow Assassination Classroom writer for this suggestion. I had to say this was trickier than the cooking contest in the Class-E Fun Files; but its done and this is the point to tell you I may or may not have winged some of the cooking data in here. But hey I'm a writer not a pro chef!  
**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


	4. Transformers

"AUTOBOTS! there is no time to loose, We have detected a very power energon source underneath the city, we have reason to believe it is the ancient Fortress Maximus! We must get to it before the decepticons do" Optimus said from the command base.

"We're on it Optimus" Bumblebee said

"We're on the roll, ETA about 15 minutes" Jazz said

"Understood I'll be there shortly" Optimus said before turning to his old friend and medic Ratchet. "Open a ground bridge, and if any of the humans are there open one so I can send them back" he ordered

"And their teacher?" Ratchet asked flipping a switch that opened a green vortex

"Let him stay" Optimus said as he transformed and drove through the vortex

* * *

Soon at the sight of a giant sinkhole a Yellow Muscle car, a white sports car, a red exotic, a blue motorcycle and a green four wheel drive, and out of each vehicle came a pair of teenagers, except for the bike rider who was solo

"SO this is the site of some big wig Autobot huh?" Rio asked removing her helmet while her blue bike transformed into the Autobot Arcee.

"Looks like" Nagisa said as he and Kaede stepped away from the yellow Muscle car who became Bumblebee

"So what are we suppose to do?" Rinka asked stepping out of the red exotic Sideswipe with Chiba

"Finally, who knew a human femme could hold their intake for so long, especially swapping fluids with a human mech" Sideswipe said making Bumblebee and Arcee go wided eye while the humans looked confused

"He was basically saying who knew we could make out for ages" Nagisa translated

"Oh" they all said

"That was fun" the energetic voice of Kurahashi said jumping out while her partner Okajima calmly exited out of the green four wheel drive who became Bulkhead

"Isn't it irony that the nature lover was riding in the four wheel drive?" Kaede said

"Not really 4WD are used by a lot of people in that particular area, they are needed to cross the rough terrain of some environments" Nagisa said

"I mean that the nature lover is getting out of a fuel guzzler" Kaede stated

"HEY!" Bulkhead said

"Easy guys" Isogai said before opening the door for Kataoka and helping her out of the white car who turned into the Autobot's second in command Jazz!

"So this is one funky sinkhole" Jazz said

"I'm reading a heavy energon signature down there, one that could only belong to Fortress Maximus" Bulkhead said

"So what are we waiting for?" Sideswipe said

"Optimus" Arcee said

* * *

"Hey guys, who ordered the construction vehicles?" Kataoka asked as a bulldozer, excavator, cement mixer, crane, dump truck and a front end loader

"What?" Jazz asked

"And why are they green and purple?" Kurahashi asked

"That's not any construction equipment: Those are the CONSTRUCTICONS!" Bumblebee said

SCATTER!" Jazz shouted as each Autobot took out their weapon

"Ooh what are you going to do build so to death?" Nakamura taunted

"She jinxed us" Sideswipe said

"Sideswipe" Bumblebee said

"SHE SERIOUSLY JUST JINXED US!" Sideswipe shouted as the constructicons stopped firing

"COMBINE!" they shouted

"wait what?" Nagisa asked as the crane and dump track became a massive torso, the excavator and bulldozer turned into massive arms and finishing it off was the cement mixer and front end loader turning into giant legs. One thy all connected a giant head arose.

"I AM DEVASTATOR!" the giant transformer said

"And I am going to need to change my skirt now" Nakamura said making everyone step away. While that happened Nagisa dialled the Autobot base.

"Ratchet, bridge now" Nagisa said as a green vortex opened up behidn the humans "GO NOW!" the bluenette said as they all raced through the green vortex as Optimus waited for them to step out

"NOW AUTOBOTS!" he said as the all opened fire.

* * *

Once they were back in the base the humans collapsed.

"Rio" Nagisa said

"Yeah?" she asked

"You can change now" Nagisa panted

"Thanks" she said getting up

"Wow, only one of you had that reaction, interesting" Ratchet said

"So what should we do?" Isogai asked as they watched the fight.

"Hold up, there!" Kataoka said pointing to the screen

"What?" Isogai asked

"We can bridge in behind the fight and then find that fortress thingy" Kataoka said

"That is a brilliant idea" Isogai said

"So, what's going to stop them from crushing us?" Nakamura said walking back in while adjusting her clean white t-shirt she was now wearing with a pair of knee length black bike shorts.

"Simple, put down deep in the sinkhole so they don't notice us" Kaede said

"Very well, but know that the minute I think you're in danger I'll pull you out okay?" Ratchet asked

"Got it Docbot" Isogai said as he lead the group into the vortex travelling behind Devastator

* * *

"Hey did you Stub your toe big guy?" Bulkhead asked smashing his morning start weapon into the right foot of the giant.

"Jazz, Bumblebee, Arcee focus attacks on his torso, Sideswipe help Bulkhead bring that leg down" Optimus ordered using a heavy blaster to distract the giant Decepticon from Optimus who was lining up a head shot.

"Over here ugly" Sideswipe said firing off a round of flames from his flamethrower.

"Eat this" Bumblebee said shooting the torso

"Incoming" Jazz said lobbing a grenade.

* * *

"I can still hear the fighting" Rio said from the cavern as gunfire, shouts and explosions could be heard.

"No sign of Devastator yet, so that's good" Isogai said

"OVER HERE!" Okajima said "I think I can see a door" he shouted as the group appeared and did indeed see a door.

"I suggest we move through it" Kaede said each member ran through. When Nagisa was about to leave when Devastator fell down face first

"Crap" he said as a massive purple hand went to grab him

"NO!" Optimus shouted firing his main weapon to persuade Devastator to come after him. "RUN NAGISA!"

"Got it" Nagisa said running off

"Optimus" Bumblebee said firing off a few shots of hsi disruptor. "Are the kids alright?"

"Yes, they have gone on ahead of us" Optimus said

* * *

"That was not something I want to do again" Nagisa panted out. Most of them were gathering their breath for a few moments when Okajima spoke

"Hey guys! I think we found it" he said

"What do you mean?" Kaede asked

"Fortress Maximus" Isogai said seeing a large blue, white and red structure. "Its huge"

"Do not want to be the one who pisses this guy off" Nagisa said as the roof over Fortress Maximus breaks apart

"Er guys what's that?" Kurahashi asked as a human sized robot appeared

"Transformation in progress, Cerebros online" the robot said transforming into a head before joining onto the body of a bigger robt.

"No way" they all gasped as the new robot levitated in the air while the massive fortress rose with the lower part becoming the legs, the two rear runways folding down into arms and the one called Cerebros joining onto the massive body to form the head.

"Well that's a big transformer" Rio said

* * *

"That's Fortress Maximus, he's huge!" Arcee gasped

"He's so big he dwarfs Devastator." Bumblebee said

"If Devastator is a dwarf then we must be ants to this guy" Bulkhead said

"Threat Detected" Maximus said

"I hope he doesn't mean us!" Jazz said

"Decepticon Combiner" the giant transformer said before punching said combiner "Eliminated"

"Welp, that's done" Bulkhead said as the fortress transformed back into Fortress Mode. "And he's a sleep"

* * *

"Good job today both Autobots" Optimus started before lookinga t the teenagers "And humans, we have now safely secured both Cerebros and Fortress Maximus, now we have a new ally in the fight for Earth" Optimus concluded making all those gathered cheer.

"But what about when Megajerk comes back" Sideswipe said

"Then we will be ready for him" Optimus said

"Well time ot hit the hay" Nakamura said as she went over to the nearby human bunks to sleep.

"I agree with her" Nagisa said walking away with his girlfriend

"No risky business!" Ratchet cried out

"Wouldn't dream of it doc" Nagisa laughed

* * *

 **Hey guys Grizz here again, now an explanation to this fic: a reader dub Captain Aron wanted a Transformers Headmaster crossover and the only headmaster I had knowledge of was Fortress Maximus from the Robots in Disguise anime that aired in the early 2000s. Also since I've been playing the new G1 love letter video game Transformers Devastation I added in Sideswipe and Devastator into this fic. And once again I had only a limited time so the fight scene was kinda lacklustre.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. RWBY

"Blake on your left!" Nagisa said

"Got it" Blake a young woman who wore a black bow while holding a high tech looking sword and a clever said "I can't sense him around here" Blake said

"Maybe you better take off your bow to detect him" Nagisa said

"Alright, but you do realise that this bow is the only thing keeping my secret" Blake said unravelling her bow to reveal two cat ears. "Okay, towards the south, five minutes' walk. He'll be there" she said covering her cat ears.

"And where you're from people dislike your kind?" Nagisa asked

"Pretty much, one of the hassles being a Faunus" Blake said

"Really, you think Cat Fauna would be popular" Nagisa

"The plural and the singular is the same, like fish" Blake explained "One Faunus, a dozen Faunus, one fish a dozen fish, See?"

"Got you" Nagisa said

* * *

"Target is about five meters ahead, also target has the package. I repeat the target has the package" Blake said sniffing the air.

"You got it ready?" Nagisa asked pulling out an anti-sensei knife while Blake pulled out her katana and folded the blade back into a gun and attached a thin black ribbon to it

"Oh yeah" Blake said as she had her variant ballistic Chain scythe Gambol Shroud ready. Their prey was Koro-sensei and the object besides him: a large pink box. Blake got her weapon ready

"3...2...1...Now" Nagisa whispered as Blake threw her weapon surprising their teacher.

"WHAT!" Koro-sensei said as a black ribbon wrapped around him, Quickly Nagisa grabbed the box. "HEY!"

"Snoozer losers" Nagisa said running off.

"You heard him sensei" Blake said unwrapping the teacher and making a run for it.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!" Koro-sensei shouted

* * *

"Did you get it?" Kataoka said as Nagisa placed the item he and Blake stole on Isogai's desk.

"Good, but question is..." Maehara said

"All there, I check it myself" Blake said putting her weapons away.

"Too imagine he had something like this the whole time" Kataoka said

"Well who's going to open it?" Blake asked

"But first Karma!" Nagisa said

"Yes?" he asked

"Secure the room" Nagisa said

"On it" Karma said

"Hey Ritsu can you pass me a dust clip" Blake said as a gun clip slid out with several multi-coloured squares "Flame, Ice, Shadow and Earth. Nice selection" she smirked sliding it into her gun grip. "Save me a piece" Blake said

"A piece?" Isogai said "Of what?

"I think we see what's inside" Kaede said opening the pink box to reveal a cake, and with one whiff Kaede deducted. "It's a chocolate cake made with the finest Swiss chocolate"

"And what appear to be black cherries" Nagisa said

"No wonder Koro-sensei wanted to keep this to himself" Kaede said

* * *

Out in the front yard Blake was polishing her katana blade before standing up and flourishing it

"SO the kitty cat has come to play" Koro-sensei said smirking with green stripes on his face.

"Sure have" Black said getting ready

"Begin" Koro-sensei said rushing in at mark twenty, only for Blake to use her natural power she called a Semblance, a manifestation of one personal power as an ability that is unique to that person. Blake's was what she called Shadow, enabling her to leave behind a clone to take a hit; recent she found out she could change the properties of her clone by using a substance on her world called Dust, a crystal that usually held elemental powers. Soon she leapt over Koro-sensei and aimed her clever at one of his tentacles. Only to miss as he dodged it and followed up with a sonic slap. Which made Blake use her semblance again to dodge it, before sliding along the ground and slicing off some tentacles. She smiled as she stood up

"THat was surprising, but what could I have said for a kunoichi" Koro-sensei said

"I'm not that much of a kunoichi" Blake said

"That kiss said otherwise" Koro-sensei smirked

"What are you talking about?" she asked flustered

"So this isn't you kissing Nagisa?" the teacher asked holding up a photo

"G-G-GIVE ME THAT!" she said leaping for the photo and using her first dust cartage to leave behind a fire clone, which burnt Koro-sensei. "Let me cool you off" she said leaving behind an ice clone. "And finally" she smirked jumping over him and using Earth dust to leave a statue of her above Koro-sensei; which landed on him and restrained, "Now I think I earned a bit of cake" she said walking away with the photo in her hand and removing her bow to allow her cat ears to breathe a bit

"Class dismissed" Koro-sensei said dizzily

"So yummy" Blake said with her ears twitching in delight as she tasted the chocolate cake.

"I didn't think cats would like chocolate" Kaede said

"Remember she isn't exactly from Earth" Isogai said

"That's right you're from where was it Remnant?" Kataoka asked

"Yeah" Blake said

"Ritsu have you found anywhere like Blake's description?" Isogai asied

"Sorry, but there are no known worlds like what Blake described" Ritsu said

"Thanks for trying" Blake sighed

"Hey we'll find a way home for you" Nagisa said

"Thanks Nagisa" Blake said taking a bit more cake and squirming in delight

"I think she's enjoying that way too much" Kataoka chuckled.

* * *

"Good afternoon class, did you have a good extended break thanks to Miss Belladonna's recent fight with me"

"I trapped him under a stone clone" Blake smirked reclining in her seat before a piece of paper appeared on her desk

"And now you can thank her for my hardest POP QUIZ!" he laughed

"Bastard!" they all snarled before the sounds of guns being loaded were heard.

"Nuh Huh, you're in class" the teacher smirked. Blake placed her pen down and went up the front

"Here" she said before Karma did the same

"So it was a little too easy for you two, okay then" Koro-sensei said two anti-sensei round flew at him while Blake brought out her katana.

"Easy you two" Karasuma said walking past

"Yes sir" The pair said.

* * *

After class that day Kaede was packing up when she spotted something on the ground. Picking it up she saw it was a photo, the subject of the photo made her go wide eyed.

"Are you okay Kaede?" Blake asked

"I was" Kaede said in a tone that Nagisa knew was trouble

"What ahppened?" Nagisa asked concerned

"I found this" she chirped showing Blake and Nagisa the photo of them kissing

"I thought" Blake said checking her bag "The octopus!" she snarled.

"Honey, it was an accident" Nagisa said

"Yeah! I tripped and when Nagisa went to catch me, we kissed!" Blake said panicking know

"Yeah, you can even ask Kataoka and Isogai. They were there with us!"

"Maybe" Kaede said in that sweet yet dangerous tone

"RUN!" they two said

"Oh no you don't" she said chasing after them. Soon Koro-sensei poked his head out of the desk with was using to hiding in while using slime mode.

"I love payback" he smiled before grading the papers.

* * *

 **Hey guys so that was a crossover of Assassination Classroom and RWBY a web series anime by Roosterteeth the studio behind Red vs Blue and the late Monty Oum who passed away this year. Now I wanted to write this because the announcement of RWBY volume 3's airing date next week. Now if you don't anything about RWBY go and check it out the first two volumes will only take about a total of 3-4 hours to watch and it is a really fun watch.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Madoka Magica

"Kyubey!" a voice said as eleven girls approached the furry thing

"Hello Mami" Kyubey said tilting his head "And you've brought Kataoka and her squad of Puella Magi as well" he said

"Yes and now we're here to end you" Homura said

"Oh don't you know I'm invicible" Kyubey said

"Then we'll change that" Madoka said

"Very well, then if its a fight you want" Kyubey said as a pulsing grief seed appear. This made the girls shocked as he ate it and transformed into a warrior with six black and red dragon wings, red eyes, one white sclera and one black sclera, soon a red piece of fabric wrapped around his right arm, arcing over his head and wrapped around the left. a pair of black baggy pants and a blood red loin cloth formed as well. Finally his ear rings appeared around his wrist

"Girls now" Kataoka said as the each pulled out a soul gem in order the colours went: Kaede-Green, Kanzaki-purple, Hayami gold, Yada grey, Okano Navy, Kataoka-Aqua, Mami yellow, Kyoko Red, Madoka Pink, Sayaka Blue and Homura Black/Dark purple

* * *

"Now PUELLA MAGI!" Mami said as their soul colours changed their outfits: Madoka's was a typical pink magical girl dress with a pink, red and tan colour scheme. Kyoko wore a thigh length red dress opened at the front with black tights underneath, Sayaka wore a mini skirt, sleeveless blue top blue gloves, white stocks and a white claok, Mami wore a white top, yellow skirt, black waist corset and a hat.

"MAGICAL QUINETTE!" they shouted as they drew their weapons

"Let's go" Kataoka said "PUELLA MAGI!" she shouted. Suddenly six bright flashes happened like last time, Suddenly a stream of water magic surrounded Kataok changing her into a aqua sleeveless dress with a light knee length flowing skirt and a white sash. Completing her look was stockings and cut off sleeves with a scale design and low high heeled boost in dark aqua. Next was Kanzaki who became clad in a purple black ninja styled kimono, with black elbow length fingerless gloves and thigh high boots. Hayami changed into a golden yellow backless hoodie tanktop, black denim short, knee length steel capped boots with golden yellow laces, a sash on her right hip and fingerless gloves before summoning two high tech scoped handguns. Yada changed into a grey sleeveless military jacket with a pair of shorts and a white side less skirt and knee length military boots. Next Okano changed into a navy leotard before a skirt that was long at the back appeared, knee length boots with white trim and a short sleeved jacket with white bracers. Finally Kaede changed into a green corseted dress with a single sleeve on her right arm, and high heeled shoes.

"PUELLA MAGI: ASSASSINATION SEXTANT!" the Class 3-E girls said.

"Come on give me all you got" Djinn Kyubey said

* * *

"Dammit where are they?" Nagisa asked

"I'm picking something up ahead" a voice said

"Thanks Ritsu, I better hurry" Nagisa said as he rounded the corner to see the eleven Magical girls about to battle, what appeared to be a demon "That must be them" he said as he closed his eyes. "Inner Darkness come to my aid. I call upon thee to help me destroy the evil plaguing our worlds. So come through my shadowy ally! VENOM HENS" Nagisa said as a shroud of shadows appeared and wrapped around the young's man body. Once the shadow disappear standing where Nagisa was a man with tehy physique of an MMA fighter wearing body armour, soon a white spider appeared on the front and spikes shot out from his shoulders. looking white outline like eyes faded in. Next tendrils of shadows strapped various holsters onto his body. With a crack of his knuckles he was done transforming "AGENT VENOM REPORTING FOR DUTY!" Nagisa said saluting "Have to stop that" he said shooting out an organic cable and used it to travel over to the battlefield

* * *

"This is going to be easy, Awaken Black Flame Iron Sword!" Kyubey said summoning a long black flame from hsi hand and turned into a sword.

"So you want to play with swords huh?" Yada asked summoning a sabre whil Sayaka summoned her duel cutlasses. Soon a duel was happening, with one single black sword teh Djinn managed to hold two very skilled sword mistresses with ease.

"Tiro Finale!" Djinn Kyubey shouted stabbing Yada's forearm scratching her soul gem.

"TOKA!" Hayami said opening fire with her dual psitols.

"SNIPER ROYALE!" she shouted drawing Kyubey's ire.

"Buzz off little beetle" he said exhaling black flames. Hayami saw them and quickly dodged them. She fired off a barrage of magical bullets while anding on the ground.

"May I cut in" Nagisa said using an assault rifle to pepper the monster.

"NAGISA!" the girls shouted

"Hiya" he smile. "so what's the deal with ugly there?" he asked as Kanzaki, Kataoka and Kyoko stepped up, having an advantage with longer ranged weapons, namely a spear, a trident and a naganata.

"We don't know he ate a grief seed that was about to turn into a full bore witch, and he transformed into that" Yada said

"Here" Sayaka said fixing her soul gem.

"Seems like he stole the witch's power of transformation and used it to take that form

"KATAOKA, KANZAKI! Kyoko shouted

* * *

The three distance fighters were fairing well against Kyubey when Kataoka tripped, Kyubey smirked sending a black ember onto her ankle making it burn, then walking over and picking up her trident and he stabbed her with it making her soul gem shatter. Kanzaki took a stance and swung her weapon in a wide arc, slashing at Kyubey and injuring him a fair bit.

"Lucky shot, but now Black Flame Iron Spear!" he said extending the blade of his sword, killing Kanzaki. Kyoko froze as two of them were taken down, and they were the Assassin Puella, six of the best Magical Girls around!

"No" Kyoko said. Suddenly Hayami, Homura, Okano and Mami were shooting at him, Okano stopped and reloaded her crossbow. Homura looked around to see Madoka far behind him.

"HOPE SHOT!" she shouted firing an arrow of hope and light

"Eat this!" the sword users rushed in and stabbed Kyubey in the back. Soon Agent Venom jumped on him and punch the living shit out of the Djinn. When he got up Agnetg Venom pulled out a blaster and shot each one of the Djinn's wing

"Try flying now you lying bastard" Nagisa said as he rejoined Kaede

"NAGISA!" Hayami said as a black fireball him. Kaede moved on her own and got blasted by the fireball, melting her soul gem. She smiled as she handed Nagisa he weapon: a double ended sword, a staff with sword blades on each one

"Kill him" she whispered

"I will" Nagisa said

* * *

"NO!" Hayami shouted pulling the trigger. Suddenly she needed to reload.

"I've got you" Homura said guarding her friend with a strangling sound was heard. "What?"

"Black Flame, Iron Sniper!" Kyubey said as he fired another small ball of black iron into Hayami's chest

"NO!" Homura said catching her.

"I'm sorry" Hayami said closing her eyes. Homura laid her on the ground "Madoka"

"I've got it" she said joining hands with Homura before closing their eyes.

"Oh sacred power of balance come to us now and allow us to unlock our ultimate power to save this universe" the two said starting to unleash their ultimate and Akuma modes.

"Don't think so, Black Flame Iron Sword" Kyubey said stabbing Homura's hand and Madoka's soul gem.

* * *

"SHIT! We've lost Madoka and Homura, we could have used their super mode!" Mami said

"So who's left?" Nagisa asked seeing only Yada, Mami, Okano and Kyoko were left. "okay then" Nagisa said pulling out hsi blaster.

"Let's go" Yada said looking pissed off. Mami summoned her cannon and fired

"EAT THIS!" Yada shouted using her ultimate move to slice off half of his wings. Suddenly Nagisa found Kyubey's Grief Gem.

"There his forehead" Nagisa said, Kyoko wrapped her spear and summoned several chains to keep him down. Okano fired her crossbow sending bolts into the other wings.

"TIRO FINALE!" Mami said sending a large bullet towards Kyubey

"BLACK FLAME IRON SPEAR!" the Djinn said aiming for Mami

"NO!" Okano shouted making it strike her soul gem instead. "I'm sorry Hiroto" she said before death gently took her.

"I've nearly done it" Kyubey said

"Not quite" Nagisa said stabbing Kaede's weapon into his head finally killing him.

* * *

Nagisa changed back and picked up Kaede's body and cradled it. The rain started to pour

"12 went in, 4 went out" Kyoko said

"We did it, we've saved everyone" Yada said seeing her classmate say goodbye to his girlfriend

"Funny" Mami said loading up a weapon and pointing at her soul gem. "I don't feel like a hero

"HOLD IT, HOLD IT, HOLD IT!" someone shouted

* * *

"just hold it, No offence Fuwa" Maehara said

"Then there is some coming" Fuwa muttered

"But that had to be the worse Crossover fanfic you've ever written, only four survivors, and you nearly killed off everyone without a chance to defend themselves. Sure there was some fighting, but seriously killed during a power up, everyone knows the super-mode or any transformations cannot be blocked"  
"I was switching it up" Fuwa huffed.

"And Nagisa becoming Agent Venom, like from the Spider-Man comics really?" Maehara asked

"So what?"

"Just saying its not your best work" he winced

"Fine, I'll change it. I knew I should have gone with Tyranno-spider Rex witch" Fuwa muttered.

* * *

 **Hey guys Grizz here and can I say, I just couldn't resist. My original plan was the twelve of them facing off against the Tyranno-Spider Rex witch before deciding to switch it to Djinn Kyubey, who is based off of Focalor Sinbad from Magi Labrynth of Magic. Not to mention that Kataoka's mahou shojou dress is the one she wore during her arc in the manga. Plsu the ending was to try and lighten the ending up. Big help to animeandmangafangirl for helping me with some details  
**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside with a happier story**

 **So now I'll just make a comment on 159 of the manga here: RioxNagisa shipping hinted at people!**


	7. Ant-Man

Maehara was walking around the forest one day when he saw something odd. A metal container was sitting in the middle of a bunch of trees, seeing no one around he went over to it and opened it up.

"and what are you suppose to be?" he asked pulling out a black and red suit and a weird silver helmet. "A suit?" he asked pulling it on before zipping it up, he noticed two small buttons on his index finger's glove. Once he put on the helmet, he saw it came him tactical data, mapping radar, size meter, a strange box with a 1 in it and finally two bars up the top. "Okay he goes nothing" he said pressing the left button which didn't do anything, so he tried the right button, with a burst of light he was suddenly surrounded before large boulders and weird sheets of green "WHERE AM I!" he shouted before looking around. On his HUD the size meter read 0'1" meaning he was an inch tall. "Wait, how tall am I?" he asked looking up to see the container "Motherf-"

* * *

So now Maehara was running through the woods, having discover he still had his strength from when he was at his normal height and he was slightly faster Maehara quickly jumped around. He was having fun with this. Suddenly he stopped an looked back at the main campus

"That would be way too easy" Maehara said as the bell rang "Shit break's over" he said running back to the container. "So right shrink, left grows" he said pressing the left button seeing himself return to normal height. He breathed in the fresh air after removing the helmet, only to see his breakfast appear in some nearby bushes "Why does nothing ever taste the same coming back up as it does going down" he groaned changing back into his uniform. Looking inside the box he saw a cube which he open to reveal several canisters with a button on top just like the gloves. "must be the fuel source he said as he put all the gear in a bag and took it with him.

Maehara had been getting used to the suit over the past couple of weeks, even doing good deeds around teh school with it, namely dealing with the main capmus on a daily basis. It was tiring, he would see a pretty girl about to be hit shrink down and deflect the blow, see muggers around: shrink down and trip them up. Basicall he had heroic fatigue and needed a break.

"Hey I'm just going to hit the showers" Hinata said

"Okay, just don't be too long, you know we have Bitch-sensei next" Kataoka said.

"Alright, I should be there quickly, not like anyone else is in there"

"Bingo!" Maehara said eyes lighting up as he grabbed the suit "I think I'll take this as an award" he smirked before hitting teh shrink button. "Now for transport, yo" he said as a flying any appear. "Thanks Grant" he said patting the ant before flying off towards the class. Once he was close to his target he disengaged his mount and slipped into the girl's shower room.

* * *

"What Taiga wouldn't give to be in here" Maehara said landing on a support beam above the showers. He heard Okano's pleasant humming as the water hissed on and the steam rose up. "Hey good looking" he whispered as he saw Hinata leant against the wall was the hot water washed over her.

"Oh Hiroto, am I truly the one for you" she asked

"yeah you are" he smiled as he continued to watch Hinata in the shower, finally leaving after a few minutes smiling as he enjoyed what was shown. Hinata got out and smiled.

"I feel better now" she said getting changed.

* * *

The next day Hinata was crying

"What happened?" Maehara asked racing over to her and held her

"Those assholes attacked her, and" Isogai paused before leading him over to a secluded area. "Apparently this has been happening every day for the past two weeks, once in the morning and once in the afternoon" Isogai added.

"Where?" Maehara asked

"The front gate" Isogai said

"Thanks man" Maehara said growling 'Luckily I have the tools I need to defend her nad beat back those dumbasses who tried to attack her!'

* * *

That afternoon Maehara went down to the front gate while shrunk down, he looked around and spotted the Class-A Big 5 Assholes. Asano smirking

'Right he's the first one to get his ass kicked' Maehara though

"Hey E-Class, going to be a monkey again today, can't find a boyfriend maybe try the zoo, loser ugly, pathetic" they yelled at her

"HEY BACK OFF" Nagisa shouted showing up with Kataoka, Kaede, Isogai and Yada. "Leave her alone"

"Besides she has Maehara" Kataoka said

"That's right" Isogai agreed

"When where is he, I don't see him here defending her. Maybe he found a better to be with and is with her. right. now" Asano said

"NO!" Okano shouted before sobbing

* * *

"YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Maehara said leaping into the air and decking Seo before returning to normal size

"And you are?" Asano asked.

"Call me Ant-Man, you bunch overzealous backwards pricks! I heard what you said to this young woman, now apologize" Ant-man said

'You've got to be kidding me, where in the heck did he get that?" Nagisa thought knowing who it was

"And if we don't?" Araki asked

"Now you see me" Maehara said shrinking "Now you don't. But that doesn't means I can't hurt you" Maheara chuckled

"Yeah right, if your the size of an ant you'll be like" Koyama started before he's left shin was hit making him face plant

"WHAT!" Seo asked before being thrown in the air by an uppercut from Maehara. "OH by the way this is for flirting with other girls while you have a girlfriend you serial cheater" he said punching him again

"How can we fight something the size of an ant?" Araki asked

"STEP ON HIM" Asano said

"You mean like this?" Ant-man said jumping on Asano's foot. "Or maybe like this" stomping on Araki's before grabbing Araki's tie and throwing him into Asano. The Class-E guys were restraining their laughter.

* * *

"So which one of you idiots wants to a second round?" Ant-man asked

"Wait until my father" Asano shouted

"Hears you were beaten by a guys who can shrink down to the size of an ant?" Ant-man asked smiling under his helmet before they scampered off.

"We'll get you for this." Asano said as four of them left leaving behind Ren

"Sure thing Dickwad!" Ant-man said flipping them the before turning his attention to Ren, who simply bowed

"I'm sorry for what they did to Miss Okano" he said before leaving. Maehara turned to Hinata

"Are you okay young miss?" he asked

"I'm fine but my boyfriend wasn't here"

"He was delayed and told me about it so I got here to protect you for him. You truly are a lucky girl" Maehara said before shrinking down and flying away on the back of his ant.

"Wow" Hinata said

"Hey where's Nagisa?" Isogai asked

* * *

"That went well" Maehara said placing the suit back in the container

"Sure it was" Nagisa said

"YIPE!" Maehara said leaping up into the air, "How long?"

"That went well" Nagisa said "Also I knew it was you when you shouted after they insulted the pair of you"

"Please don't tell her that I was the one in the Ant-man suit!" Maehara said

"I'm not going to" Nagisa said

"Good" Maehara said before being spun away and lip locked with Okano

"You just did" Nagisa said

"I love you" Okano said snuggling up to Maehara

"I do too" Maehara smiled.

* * *

 **Hey guys Grizz here, and since this was finished shortly after the Madoka chapter which may have been the darkest of the series I figured a light super-hero chapter was need and who better than the focus of the first part of the Valentines day arc than MaeOka. Seriously have can you not cheer for this guys. Plus the shower thing was inspired by the third Ant-Man in the comics who only used his ability to get women. No wonder he was called the irredeemable Ant-Man.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. Dead or Alive

"So this a private island?" Rio asked as she and a small group of class E composed of her, Hayami, Nagisa and Maheara.

"That's right" a brunette said while wearing a black bikini with hot pink hemlines

"We didn't know we've been stranded here for a week since the boat accident" Nagisa said

"You mean you're the missing students?" a redhead wearing a white bikini with strawberry prints on it asked

"Yep, I'm Rio and these are Rinka, Nagisa amd Hiroto" Nakamura said

"I'm Hitomi and this is Kasumi" the brunette said

"So what do you guys do here?" Hayami asked

"We'll show you" Hitomi said. Soon the group went off to see what the island's fun was but Nagisa stayed behind

"You okay man?" Maehara asked

"Yeah, I'm just going to check something out" Nagisa said

* * *

"No way!" the assassins said as they came upon a beach volleyball court.

"We mostly play volleyball, but we have a pool, jet skis, a casino, shops and hotels" Hitomi said

"Right now it's just me and Hitomi, the others are coming in a couple of days" Kasumi said

"Nice" Maehara said

"Do you think me and Hayami could borrow some swimwear?" Nakamura asked

"Sure" Hitomi said

"I'll stay here with Hiroto" Kasumi said

"I wasn't going to look" Maehara said

"And she'll make sure you don't" Nakamura said smiling.

* * *

Nagisa was wondering through a forest when he came upon what he was feeling. There sitting by a tree meditating was a ninja, the source of the feeling Nagisa

"So you're the one I sensed" Nagisa said

"I am" the ninja said

"And you are?" Nagisa asked

"In my culture is rude to ask for one's name before you give your own" the ninja said

"Nagisa Shiota" Nagisa said

"Then I am Ryu Hayabusa, it is a pleasure to meet you Nagisa" Ryu said drawing his

"Oh boy" Nagisa said.

* * *

"Well what do you think?" Nakamura asked

"I think its revealing" Hayami said embarrassed.

"Too bad it was the only one that could fit you" Nakamura said referring to the slightly skimpy yellow to tangerine gradient bikini which the tsundere sniper wore.

"I think my is kind of cute" Nakamura said referring to the yellow side-tie bikini she wore with black trim. "So what do you think Hitomi?"

"They're perfect" Hitomi said

"We better get back, who knows what Hiroto is doing to Kasumi" Nakamura said, Once they got back, they saw Hiroto sitting down eyes closed while Kasumi was reading a shojo manga

"Those are really cute" Kasumi said

"Not bad" Maehara said

"Now shall we?" Hitomi asked

"Shall we what?" the assassins asked

"Play of course" Kasumi said

* * *

Ryu was now standing with his katana out and glared at Nagisa, who in turn was gulping down saliva because he was facing an armed opponent and he was defenceless. Suddenly a sword was thrown at him

"There use that one, I wouldn't do anything cowardly like fight an unarmed opponent" Ryu said

"Thank you" Nagisa said bowing before drawing his sword and returned Ryu's glare.

"HAJIME/START!" they shouted running into the middle of the clearing where Ryu started the fight with a horizontal slash which Nagisa dodged before attacking back. Ryu sidestepped the swing before stepping in with his own. Soon the two fighters were in a sword lock.

* * *

"Here we go" Kasumi said serving to Nakamura who set it up for Hayami, the sniper jumping in the air to do a spike, which was narrowly saved by Hitomi who hit it back to Hayami allowing her to set up a shot for Nakamura

"HERE WE GO!" she shouted spiking the ball giggling as the other team smacked into each other

"1-0" Maehara said "Nakamura's serve"

"Thanks" she said as she served to Kasumi, who passed it to Hitomi, doing a one two move as Kasumi sent it back, making Hayami pass it to Nakamura who tried to spike it only to have Kasumi block it making it crash on the ground

"1 all" Maehara said "Kasumi's served.

* * *

Ryu and Nagisa was still in dead lock when Ryu kicked Nagisa making him slide back.

"Cheap shot" Nagisa said before getting back up dropping his sword

"You're wide opened" Ryu said running in for a death blow. Only he was stopped when Nagisa looked up and at the last second clapped.

"WHAT!" Ryu shouted becoming disorientated. Nagisa quickly ran in and swept Ryu's legs out from under him.

"That was my clap attack, design to be a one hit kill" Nagisa said

"An assassination move, one I doubt Christie would hesitate to perform" Ryu said "But now" he said running at Nagisa

"Oh crap" Nagisa said

* * *

"4-6" Maehara said "Hitomi's serve again"

"Head's up" Hitomi said serving over the net to be intercepted by Nakamura

"Hayami" she said as she passed it to the sniper who was set up for a spike, only for Hitomi to hit the spike when it was about to hit the ground to Kasumi who passed it back

"Here you go" she said passing to Hitomi who jumped in the air.

"Match point" Hitomi said

"Oh no you don't" Nakamura said as she went for the ball, only to collide with Hayami right over where the ball landed

"Game, Set Match to Hitomi and Kasumi" Maehara said

"Alright" they pair celebrated

"Nice game" Nakamura said

"Too bad we lost" Hayami said pouting. The five started to laugh at the sight of a tsundere pouting. Suddenly a large splash was heard.

"That came from the pool" Kasumi said

"COME ON!" Maehara said

* * *

"That was a tough fight" Ryu said standing on a floating pool platform. Looking up he saw the others race in

"Hayabusa?" Hitomi asked

"Ryu?" Kasumi asked

"Hello ladies" the ninja said

"Wait where's Nagisa?" Nakamura asked

"You mean the guy with blue hair?" Ryu asked

"Yeah him!" Nakamura said worried and panicky

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Nagisa shouted flipping the platform

"WHOA!" Ryu said being forced underwater. 'I didn't imagine he would have this kind of power, just who is he?' the ninja thought before resurfacing when he felt something on his neck.

* * *

"Impossible" Hitomi gasped

"Ryu was defeated, by a school boy" Kasumi said

"Not bad" Ryu said getting out of the pool. "You said Shiota right, man you have to be Hayabusa Shiota's grandson"

"is that a problem" Nagisa asked

"No, not at all. Your grandfather is highly regarded in the martial arts community" Ryu said

"Rumour was even Helena tried to recruit him from Dead or Alive 5" Hitomi said

"He isn't the tournament type of guy" Nagisa said

"No kidding" Ryu said

"so how are we getting home?" Maehara asked

"Just wait a couple of days and I'm Helena cam arrange something for you" Hitomi said

"Okay, cool" the assassins said.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with another chapter of the Crossover files and this one is a crossover with one of my favourite fighting game series: Dead or Alive, now you're asking if its a fighting game, why the volleyball? Simple there was a spin-off game called Dead or Alive Xtreme beach volleyball, which is nothing but fanservice: the main premise of the spin-off games is basically the female characters are invited to an island for Beach Volleyball. While there is beach volleyball you can also buy a variety of swimwear for them ranging from normal to extremely skimpy! It is just pure fun**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	9. Spider-man

"Ah Japan, so beautiful, so technological and traditional all in the one place, and yet where am I but covering a world meeting for some reason and the event is protected by SHIELD. So where am I instead of enjoying my time, but what am I doing, working for the bugle. Nice work there Parker" he said taking picture. Soon a SHIELD Agent walked out and looked around

"Hey Daisy" he said taking a picture

"What are you doing here Peter?" Daisy asked

"Bugle work"

"No what I mean is what you are doing down here when the roof of that building would give you a better view" Daisy said

"Oh right" Peter said shooting out a web like substance to get onto the roof. He quickly took a couple of picture before jumping back to the ground.

"Good job, now I've got something for you to do" Daisy said "Or more importantly a certain web-head"

"What is it?" Peter asked

"I need you to do a sweep of the area" Daisy said

* * *

Soon Peter was clad in red and blue with a spider motif flying through the Japanese skyline thanks to his web-shooters; wrist worn device that shoot out a web like substance that dissolves after an hour or so. He leapt and ran over the rooftops thanks to the skills he developed during his time as a super hero. Doing a flip in midair he landed on the roof of a shop.

"Nothing suspicious looking around the city, all clear Daisy" Spider-man said

"Good, we don't need anything bothering us, feel free to explore the city" Daisy said

"Thanks" Spider-man said. He took in the city he was in, He saw children playing in the streets and couples walking hand in hand when his spider sense activated, he took the time to find the problem: an old man on a bike was about to be knocked out by school kids. "Those idiots!" he said swinging off to stop the crash. He arrived just in time to catch the teenagers, but unfortunately the old man crashed to the ground. "Er, Daisy we have a problem" he said

"What?" Daisy asked.

* * *

"Alright the old man is on his way to hospital and your teachers have been contacted" Daisy said

"But you kids in BIG~ trouble" Spiderman quipped

"Spiderman" Daisy said

"What, its true" Spiderman said.

"Well he isn't wrong, we have managed to cover up your story by saying you are practicing for a contest rather than whatever you were doing" Daisy said

"We were training" Nakamura said

"Training for what?" Spiderman asked

"Spidey, these are student from Class 3-E at Kungigaoka Junior High, they're tasked with the assassination of a high value target"

"The guy who blew up the moon right, so that is you guys. Man hate to say it but your free-running and Parkour skills are kinda lacking. It's almost like you haven't done any urban training" Spiderman said

"We haven't" Kataoka said "We usually do it on the mountain where our class is"

"What! You think can do parkland Parkour in the city nuh huh. In fact Daisy phone numbers for all of these guys" Spiderman said

"Okay, looking them up now" Daisy said "Besides it looks like your teachers want a word with you" the SHIELD agent said leaving with the web-slinger.

* * *

"Rise and shine people, it's a glorious day" Spiderman said as he looked at those who were involved in the broken leg incident

"Why are we up so early?" Nagisa yawned

"Special lesson: Urban Parkour. We're doing an early morning lesson. That way there will be very little foot traffic this time of day, and just in case there is some SHIELD agents will block the alleyways allowing you practice without distraction. However I will be on standby to help out just in case you stumble and fall" Spider-man said

"What about Breakfast?" Nakamura asked

"Toast and coffee will be at the classroom" Spider-man said "Now off you go"

"Okay" the class said starting their training, once they were far enough away, Spider-man activate his communicator and contacted Daisy

"Do we have breakfast set up for the kids?" he asked

"Yep, toast and coffee as well as fruit, cereals and bacon" Daisy said

"Good, better get to it" Spider-man said web-slinging

* * *

Watching carefully the super-hero taught the assassination class doing some free-running over the rooftops. He would swing besides them just in case.

"WHOA!" Yada said

"Got you" Spider-man said swinging down to grab Yada and set her on the next rooftop. "Not bad, first accident" he said. Soon he spotted Nagisa, Nakamura, Okano and Sugino had gone on far ahead

"Hurry up guys" Sugino said

"Just wait there!" Spider-man said as his spider sense activate "WHAT!" he shouted as an explosion sounded "STAY HERE" he ordered before swinging off.

"Screw that" Nakamura said

"Wait!" the class reps said

* * *

Once Spider-man webbed up his camera he quickly leapt into the situation. He saw Daisy attacking a terrorist

"What's going on?" Spider-man asked

"I have no idea" Daisy said.

"Next question, who's the guy in white?" Spider-man asked

"Unknown bogey, seems to be the leader" Daisy said slamming her hands to the ground creating a shockwave

"I now know why they call you Quake" Spider-man said

"AH, meta-humans and SHIELD agents I believe" the man in white said

"And who are you?" Daisy asked

"More importantly, why are you wearing pyjamas in the morning?"

"It is a traditional Japanese garb" the man said

"We're wondering why you're attacking the meeting?" Daisy

"That too" Spider-man said

"Simple, they want to improve the world" he started

"And you want to profit from it" Nagisa said showing up with the assassins class

* * *

"Ah Mr Shiota" the man said

"So Shiro, what is the latest get rich quick scheme of the week" Nakamura said

"Simple, I'll hold the world's leaders ransom, and then once I've been paid I'll get them go"

"With what bomb?" Maehara asked

"This bomb" Shiro said

"Holy COW!" Spider-man said

"What?" Daisy asked

"Where did you find that?" Spider-man asked "Where the hell did you get an Anti-Matter bomb from?"

"I made it" Shiro said "Using the same matieral that makes up your teacher

"So you did make Koro-sensei!" Nagisa said before noticing something making him smiled.

"What?" Shiro said

"This" Nagisa said firing an anti-sensei round at the bomb, destorying the anti-matter within the bomb.

"NO!" Shiro said

"Arrest them" Daisy said as several SHIELD agents moved in.

"Not today" Shiro said throwing down a smoke bomb disappearing.

* * *

"We've put an alert out for him" Diasy said as she and Spider-Man joined the class for Breakfast

"So we now know Shiro had a hand in Koro-sensei's creation" Fuwa said taking a mouthful of coffee.

"But we don't know the how or why" Nagisa said

"Still what an adventure" Sugino said

"But unfortunately that doesn't lessen your punishment" Koro-sensei said

"Which is?" Spider-man asked

"They can't study for the next exams and they have to work at the school the old man they injured works at" Koro-sensei said

"Think we can get them an exception for the exam?"

"Highly doubtful Spidey" Daisy said.

* * *

 **G'day mates so here is the next chapter and it crossover with Spiderman, originally it was just about Spidey teaching them how to do free-running/parkour in the city but turned into this with Daisy/Skye from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D being a guest character. So this marks the third Marvel crossover. Now onto a new point I should have a new story up sometime over today which is separate from the filing cabernet series (which is the pairing files, Class-E Fun Files and this) so be on the look out for that**

 **and until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	10. Unbreakable Machine Doll

While shifting around stuff in the class E Storage shed; which meant Class-E had to do as the main building didn't send up a cleaning team up. So when they came across a large crate they were curious.

"We should take it back to class, Yo Koro-sensei" Karma shouted out

"Yeesssssssss?" the yellow octopus asked

"Can you get this back to the classroom?" Karma asked

"Probably the science room; just to be safe" Nagisa asked

"You got it" Koro-sensei said quickly getting it up to the classroom.

"Come on, the sooner we finish her, the sooner we can see what's in that box" Kataoka said.

* * *

"So its a box" Nagisa said

"Yep" Isogai said

"What is in the box?" Karma asked

"Something of Karma's" Okuda said "or at least a relative's

"How do you mean?" Isogai asked

"She's right, Akabane is written on the lid." Nagisa said.

"But which Akabane" Isogai said

"Let's find out" Karma said as he handed Isogai and Nagisa crowbars.

"On three"

"1...2...3!" they all shouted opening the box before peering inside

"Huh, was not expecting **that** " Karma said

"What were you expecting?" Nagisa asked

"Not a girl" Karma said as they saw a beautiful girl with silky black hair asleep on what appeared to be satin covered cushions, wearing a shoulderless kimono styled dress with long sleeves, white frilled stockings, a red and white sash and several long red ribbons. Near her feet were a pair of boots and a book

"Karma, do you think that is some kind of journal?" Nagisa asked

"I'll check" Karma said reading the book, "Okay according to this journal Sleeping beauty here is a puppet of some kind called a banned doll, part machine part human and her name is Yaya of the moon. Now her last operator or puppeteer was one...Raishin Akabane; my great-great grandfather in 1912" Karma said

"Wow, so what she's a cyborg?" Nagisa asked

"Looks like she's a steampunk version; heck the Puppeteering world was a secret one" Karma said handing the journal to Nagisa

"Do you think we should wake her up?" Isogai said

"I don't think that would be a good idea" Kataoka said

"Maybe, Ritsu run a diagnostic" Karma said

"Rai-shin" a cute voice was heard

"She's waking up" Isogai said

* * *

"She's waking up" a voice said

"Raishin, is that you?" she said sitting up and rubbing her eyes

"I'm sorry but I'm not Raishin" Isogai said

"Then where is he?" Yaya asked

"Yaya, my name is Meg Kataoka; and I hate to say but I have to ask you, what year is it?"

"1912" Yaya said "And we're in Liverpool" she added

"Sweetie, the year is 2015 and this is Japan, not England" Kataoka said

"Then Raishin?" Yaya asked

"Yeah, he died around the 1930's" Karma

"HO do you know that?" Yaya asked

"My name is Karma Akabane; Raishin was my great-great grandfather" Karma said

"Oh I'm sorry...wait Raishin had another wife!" Yaya shouted.

"Maybe the journal would have who it was" Isogai said

"It does, Ah one Frey" Nagisa said

"WHAT, he married taht harlot?

* * *

"Hey Ritsu, I knwo you scanned the journal, any mention of why Raishin sealed away Yaya?" Nagisa asked

"it mentions something , here just bhefore the end of the journal. It mentions something targetting Yaya" Ritsu said before her eyes widened "SHIT!"

"What?" Nagisa asked

"It appears a military commander from Japan wanted Yaya and her sisters as mindless and obedient puppets. Basically he wanted to enslaved them." Ritsu said

"Who was he?" Nagisa asked

"One General Yamato Yanagisawa" Ritsu said "The great-grandfather of"

"Shiro, so you think Shiro would wants the same thing?" Nagisa asked

"No doubt, if he got his hands on her he could kill Koro-sensei and us" Ritsu said

"Damnit" Nagisa said

"I also found out something interesting. Her sister Irori is somewhere on the school grounds" Ritsu said

"Where?" Nagisa said

"Main Campus, medical office. She appears to be teh head nurse" Ritsu said

"Okay" Nagisa said running down the mountain.

* * *

Once he got to the nurse's off he peered inside. Nagisa knew something was wrong, it looked like a storm ripped through there

"Don't move" a voice said

"Shiro, we meet again"

"Yes now tell me where the girl is" Shiro said

"Right behind you, YAYA! FLARE 57 SHO!" Karma said

"WHAT!" Shiro said as he was punched. Stumbling a bit Shiro pulled out his Luger and fired,

"Wing 65 ketsu" Karma shouted as Yaya blocked the bullets.

"Impressive" Shiro said wheezing a bit.

"Had enough, guess not Lightning 48 Sho!" Karma shouted out as Yaya kicked Shiro. The impact was a lot more than what Shiro was expecting

"Fine I'll retreat for now, but I will be back" he said vanishing while coughing up blood.

"And we'll be waiting for your ass" Nagisa said

* * *

"So he was after the girls?" Karma asked

"Yeah he wanted to finish the plan his great grandfather started by enslaving them and then using them as mere tools of war" Nagisa said

"Like hell that is going to happen, not as long as Yaya is my family's automaton" Karma declared

"Right" Yaya said

"Now comes the awkwardness of Yaya wanting to be Karma's wife even though he has a girlfriend" Nagisa said

"Shut up" Karma growled. "Besides why are you down here anyway"

"Oh my what a mess"

"Dr Yukikaze" the tow boys said

"Did you two have a fight again...Yaya?" Yukikaze asked

"Irori? But how did?" Yaya asked hugging her oldersister

"Raishin, he ordered me to go into the future to see whne you would awaken. So I took a position here as a medic to help the school kids and keep an eye on you" Irori said

"Raishin" Yaya said sadly "Did he die peacefully?"

"As one can amongst family" Irori said

"Yaya is grateful for that" the black haired girl said being hugged by her older sister.

* * *

Once they were back on the mountain, Nagisa discovered a hidden section, talking about someone named Magnus and how he was Raishin's brothen Tenzin had killed they family, and then used his own sister to make the bandoll Hotaru a flame user. In the end Raishin couldn't defeat Magnus. But in the end Raishin couldn't bring himself to kill Tenzin and just let him go, it was one of Raishin's deepest regrets along with abandoning Yaya.

"Man talk about a rough time" Nagisa said before he saw a family tree in the back, on one limb was the name of Karma's parents. While on a more distant branch was the name of Sugino's parents.

"Talk about weird" Nagisa said closing the journal and walked back to class, where Yaya stood at teh door way

"Hello Nagisa"

"Hey Yaya" the blue haired boy said

 **G'day so this is a crossover with Unbreakable Machine-Doll a very cool anime with a small fandom, considering the only story on this site is a crossover with Naruto. However it is a little fanservicey but still funny and action packed. Also Raishin and Sugino share the same voice whil Karma and Raishin share the same surname, so that is why I made this one**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	11. the Flash

My name is Justice 'Masayoshi' Kimura and I have always been fast, but something happened and now I am the fastest man alive. So you interested? You want to know my tale, okay I'll tell you. I was on my way to school when it happened. I was waiting for the most beautiful girl in my world, Toka Yada. When she smiles the world seems brighter, the colours more vibrant and the stress I felt melt away, That was who she was. But like I said, I was on my way to see her when something happened I did not expect. A truck carrying chemical material overturn and crashed into a power pole, breaking one of the lines. Long story short I got covered by the chemical and shocked by the power pole topped off with an explosion of the fuel being ignited by the power lines and I was out!

* * *

"Where am I?" Kimura asked

"The hospital; you've been out for a week" Karasuma said

"What happened?" Kimura asked

"You were in an accident, a chemical truck was overturned and electrocuted. But"

"Don't say but, buts are bad" Kimura said as he felt a hand holding his own, and for the first time he saw Yada holding his hand.

"The chemical was hazardous, but we don't know how the introduction of 500 megavolts of electricity. SO just keep an eye on things"

"Sure thing" Kimura said.

* * *

Once Kimura was out of the hospital he did something he enjoyed: jogging. It was early morning when decided to go for a jog before school. He was keeping his usual pace when he noticed something odd. There was no movement as in everything was frozen in time. He quickly stopped and the world turn back to normal. Kimura frowning looked around.

"What was that?" he said taking off again, he saw the world as a blur, and the world saw him as a blur of energy. Kimura was now scared, he needed answers and he needed them fast "Maybe Koro-sensei would know what to do, he's usually at the class by this time helping Okuda with an experiment or two if I remember what Toka said was correct" he panted before running off again to his class. Soon he enjoyed the feeling of speed and smiled before letting loose a whoop.

* * *

"and if we add this it should give us the reaction we're looking for" Koro-sensei said as he helped the chemist of the class. Behind them a yawn was heard. "You know Karma you could be helping" the octopus said

"Whatever, I just wanted to keep Manami company while walking to school" Karma said

"You don't have to" Okuda said

"sure I do, I have to keep my girl safe you know' Karma said as the trio were blasted by wind. Once they recovered they saw Kimura standing there with holes in his uniform

"Kimura?" Koro-sensei said

"DUDE!" karma said covering Okuda's eyes "Cover up,"

"Whoa!" he said darting the corner. "Excuse me for a second" he said running off.

"That was different" Karma said

"What was different?" Kimura asked coming back in his gym uniform

"How did you?" Okuda asked

"I'm fast" Kimura said

"The accident must have given me some kind of speed based powers" Kimura said

"Incredible, but let's see how fast you are" Koro-sensei said with his green stripes appearing

* * *

"Red, really?" Kimura asked as Okuda finished painting his uniform red.

"It goes faster" Karma smirked while Kimura was handed a pair of yellow lenses goggles to improve his sight

"Piss off" Kimura said

"Mach 1 only Koro-sensei, and then if you have to go fast no more than mach 5" Okuda said

"You got, you ready Flash?" Koro-sensei said

"GO!" Karma said as the pair dashed off. "whoa"

* * *

Kimura was easily keeping up with Koro-sensei easily, appearing as a red, black and yellow blur, He was actually keeping pace with Koro-sensei.

"I've nearly got you sensei" Kimura said

"Oh really eat this!" he said increasing his speed. Kimura just grinned about to join Koro-sensei when he heard a scream, one he recognised very clearly.

"Toka!" he said diverting from the race to save his girlfriend, thinking quickly he passed a shop which was selling balaclava, he grabbed one which left the eyes, mouth and chin exposed. He was nearing the trouble so he pulled it on and looked up to see a couple of lowlife scum threatening his girl! And of course they were delinquents from a nearby high-school.

* * *

"Hey" he said making his voice echo

"Yeah what?" the leader said

"Let her go and I won't have to get involved" Kimura said

"and you are?"

"You can call me The Flash" Kimura said

"Whatever, we have a hot babe here and she" he said ripping off Toka's shirt "Is just asking for it"

"No, Please stop" Yada cried with tears streaming down her face.

"Right!" Kimura said as he ran over to them and socked them all, so fast they barely knew what hit them; so he did it again and again until finally tied them up with no clothes on except their boxers. He grab a jacket to his girlfriend and lead her out of the alley where a new shirt was waiting for her, looking back Kimura could see a blurry Koro-sensei take the punks away. Kimura quickly hugged Yada and stroke her hair.

* * *

"So you got new powers and the first thing you do is save my life" Yada said

"I had to" Flash said smiling

"Thank you" she whispered closing her eyes. Kimura smiled once he reached the mountain peek and frowned

'I never want to see Yada with that look on her face ever again' he thought 'Every time she needs me; I'll be there to save her and I will never let her go"

"Justice, I love you" she whispered falling asleep with a small smile on her face.

"I love you too, my princess" he said

"Hey Kimura, Karasuma and Koro-sensei wants to see you in the lab" Okuda said

"Coming" Kimura said as he placed Yada in the sick room and covered her with a blanket.

* * *

"So what's up?" Kimura asked

"First of all, here" Karasuma said handing the boy a cup of very sugary coffee. "You need to increase you calorie intake" the teacher said

"Why?" Kimura asked

"Because if you don't, your body will not move and may even start eating other cells for energy." Koro-sensei said

"And you knwo that how?"

"Becuase it is the same as me" Koro-sensei revealed.

"Kimura, the chemical the truck was transporting that day was liquidified Anti-Matter" Karasuma said

"Meaning?" Kimura asked

"You have the potential to go Mach 20, but with your body the way it is now, it may take some time but in teh end Mach 20 is achievable

"Awesome, but can we go back to the liquid Anti-Matter" Kimura said

"Of course, my team had found the leftovers from the Yanagisawa lab and was transporting it to a secure facility, only I believe the truck was sabotaged" Karasuma said

"But by who?" Kimura asked

That is the big question" Karasuma said.

* * *

 **G'day mates Grizz with a new chapter. So the Flash, once I decided to do this chapter I knew I was going to have to have a runner, that is why I originally was going to have Nagisa as the Flash...before switching over to Kimura because it just makes sense doesn't it? I also added what changed Koro-sensei into what he is now, because in the original origin story for the flash it was a bunch of random chemicals in a lab. Like that would happen with the octopus around so I changed it to an accident in the street involving Anti-Matter. Now I have to say the Flash is one of my fav DC comics, the others being Batman, Green Arrow, Green Lantern and Deathstroke! I'm more of a Marvel kinda guy.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	12. GATE: thus the JDSF fought there

"Come on Kaede we have to keep moving!" Nagisa said

"I can't move anymore; none of us can" Kaede said

"But we haven't reached the military base" Nagisa said

"We don't know if there is one, anyway let us get some rest" Kaede said passing out. Nagisa stood up and walked a couple of meters struggling to do so while hsi mind flashed back to when it all happened, when they were forced into this world.

* * *

The class were in Ginza on a school trip. It was a pretty easy going trip with Class-E nowhere near the other classes, so they decided to goof off and just have a fun time, when suddenly a mysterious gate opened up and out flooded a bunch of soldiers. Class E managed to hide, most of them were looking for a way to pick a fight but Okuda, Kurahashi, Kaede and Kanzaki were afraid.

"Here some of them are coming this way" Isogai said

"and what is with the cage?" Maehara said.

"I'm guessing that!" Sugino said as they saw a cage filled with women being taken.

"Shit!" the three said

"Hold up, member we're assassins, so we have to do it carefully" Nagisa said

"We'll save them and kick the shit out of those guys" Karma said smirking when a bunch of screams were heard. Suddenly all those there were surrounded by enemy forces

"Shit" they all said as the cage they saw earlier was positioned behind them. One of the enemy soldiers told them to get in with hsi spear. And thus Class E was captured and sent beyond the gate.

* * *

Once they were on the other side of the gate, The various caged wagons were pulled across the land

"So, prisoners or slaves?" Karma asked

"Both" Nagisa muttered

"Think we can get away?" Sugino asked

"Probably" Nagisa said

"What's the plan?" Isogai asked

"We wait for now" Nagisa said

"What for?" Sugino asked

"To learn" Nagisa stated

"What?" they said

"Where we are" Nagisa said acting like the leader.

* * *

After weeks there were more and more prisoners brought in. Luckily none of the members of Class-E were put on the slavery block just yet. They began hearing whispers of Japanese soldiers setting up a Forward operating base nearby. Nagisa knew it would take a week or so unstop to reach their, but if they could draw the attention and gain vehicle access. They could be home sooner. So Nagisa looked to his friends and allies and said just one word.

"Tonight" Nagisa said getting the others pumped up

"Finally we're getting out of here" Sugino whispered.

* * *

That night when all the guards were either sleeping or getting drunk in the nearest tavern, Nagisa nodded to Chiba and Sugino who grabbed the guards nearest to the door and knocked them out. The right guard had the keys so Chiba unlocked the gate and opened the door silently and they all slipped out. Nagisa noticed something glinting on the left guard; So Nagisa picked iyt up revealing it to be a handgun, the same type used by Class-E only with real bullets.

"This could come in real handy" Nagisa said

"Nagisa come on, the gate is opened" Karma said

"Right coming" Nagisa said as he and the rest of the class used the ninja stealth walk to get out of the village. Once they were out of the gates they took off out of the gates and ran and ran until they were starting to tire out. Now Nagisa was still the only one left standing, he looked back at the collapsed group and walked over to them, things were looking hopeless, but soon he it heard; several engines were coming towards him. It was a convoy of three vehicles and if he was right they would be here in three minutes With tears in his eyes he pointed to the sky and fired the gun off three times hoping they would hear it and stop to help them.

"Please" he said as he was about to collapse, but he was still conscious to hear what was being said

"Sir over there!" a female voice said

"Civilians!" a male voice said as a group of soldiers

"Help" Nagisa whispered

"RADIO for a medivac chopper here now!" the male voice said as Nagisa was caught

"Easy kid, we've got you" the soldier said

* * *

Itami and the Third Recon team was returning back to Alnus hill after settling a trade dispute between a couple of local villages

"Good work out there today team" Itami said smiling

"Yes sir" they all said

"I could have done with some action" a female brunette said

"Isn't it nice just to relax Kurabayashi?" Itami asked

"Yes sir" she sighed making the leader smiled. Suddenly three bursts of gunfire was heard

"Gunfire out here?" the driver asked

"All units prepare for a firefight!" Itami said getting his weapon and loading it. Soon all the soldiers of the recon team were outside surrounded their vehicles with a couple acting as gunner. Kurabayashi looked around, spotting a dash of blue in her peripheral vision. Her attention was quickly on it

"Sir OVER THERE!" she shouted gaining everyone's attention.

"are those?" one of the other soldiers asked

"CIVILIANS!" Itami shouted making a run for the one who was still standing

"Sir what should we do?" the unit's medic asked Kurokawa said

"RADIO FOR A MEDIVAC CHOPPER NOW!" Itami shouted as he caught the kid about to collapse, "easy kid, we've got you now" he said

"Thank you" the boy said falling asleep

"Kurokawa! We need medical attention" Itami said

"Yes sir" Kurokawa said checking on the kids  
"Chopper's on the way sir!" Kurata the team's driver said

"Good work"

* * *

Soon a CH-J47JA helicopter dropped down and loaded the unconscious school onboard with Itami and Kurokawa

"Kuwahara, make sure you get back to base asap" Itami ordered

"Yes sir" the second in command; who was in his fifties said "You heard him"

"Kurokawa what are we looking at?" Itami asked concerned for them.

"Minor dehydration, exhaustion; some of the girls have abrasions on them, but not bad ones" Kurokawa said

"Well just look after them, I'll call Japan about this" Itami sighed. Soon they touched down at Alnus hill and several teams of paramedics got the kids out onto stretcher rushing them straight to the infirmary. Soon they all hooked up on IV drips to replace what they lost.

* * *

Nagisa groaned as he woke up, he tried to move but felt something in his arm.

"What?" he asked moving to pull it out

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" a voice said, turning to the source, Nagisa was surprised to see Karasuma, not Karasuma Sensei, but rather Major Karasuma.

"What happened?" Nagisa asked

"You were captured during the Ginza incident and taken to the special region by its natives. Anyway the Third Recon team found you barely conscious, the others were out cold that was basically two days ago; imagine my shock when they said you were alive and well on the other side of the gate" Karasuma said handing Nagisa his gym uniform "This is for later, but for now get some rest" Karasuma said

"Thank you sir" Nagisa said falling asleep again

"These kids, age going to give my a heart attack one day" he smiled walking out of the infirmary.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with this new chapter, now this also went through some changes, originally the group made it to the military base about to faint and with final push of all they had they ran down to the base's gate where either Irina or Karasuma would see them and order the medical team to get them to the infirmary. Of course it was set in time with the theme music of GATE so the vocalising would be playing in my head when they reached the gate. But this version just seems to be a bit better to me with the music and vocalising swelling when Nagisa sees the third recon team coming up to where Class E had fallen.**

 **Now I'm going to give you hints as two the next couple of chapters: The rematch, Weapon and hunter, a single punch, space cowboys and an underwater marriage**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	13. Deadpool

It was night time and Nagisa was laying in bed ready for sleep while he was reading some comic books he borrowed from Karma, whne a though struck him

"Last time I read comics before bed I had a dream fight with Deadpool...I Think its time for round two" Nagisa said falling asleep. Once he did Nagisa started to dream, it started out normally with him walking up to Class-E talking with Sugino when suddenly Sugino was knocked out by a chair

"REMATCH TIME, only it's going to 0-2" Deadpool said

"I've been waiting for this" Nagisa said kicking Deadpool in between the leg

"My walnuts" Deadpol whimpered before popping up again "Seriously you're using crude rumour this early" he said, (unaware that I can replace his swords with something else!) "Grumpy much?" he asked before drawing his sword.

"Shit" Nagisa said

"Run bitch!" Deadpool shouted running at Nagisa.

* * *

"Whoa" Nagisa said being thrown through a wall at Class-E

"That had to hurt" Deadpool winced

"NAGISA!" his friends shouted

"You again?" Karma asked

"Round 2 baby" Deadpool said

"Bring it" Karma said as he rushed Deadpool. Karma led off with a high kick before transferring into a round house, allowing Terasaka and Kimura to get behind the red and black clad mercenary only to be thrown into Karma.

"We're up Isogai said pulling out a knife and twirling it

"I've got your back" Maehara said

"My turn" Deadpool said drawing his swords, he quickly fended off Isogai and Maehara's knife strikes. Unaware that Nagisa was pickpocketing his guns, one of which he quietly slid over to Chiba. The sniper nodded and drew a bead on Deadpool's right hand

"Fire" Nagisa whispered, Chiba was spot on as usual allowing the knife wielders to get some good hits on him.

* * *

"Okay girlie boy we are going to have words! Considering in Round 1 you stole my sword, and now you've nicked my guns!" Deadpool said "Now I've got something to give you" he said pullingh out a double barrelled shotgun. "Now I have the bigger gun"

"Oh crap" Nagisa said

"You can say that again" Maehara said

"RUN!" Isogai said as the guys of Class-E ran of it, dodging dozens of buckshot. Quickly taking cover in teh woods, the ikeman looked around

"Now what?" Sugino asked recovering

"We stay silent and use our skills as assassins against him" Karma said

"Go" Nagisa said as they spread out

"So you want to play Hide and go kill huh?" Deadpool asked as he pulled teh pin on a grenade "Curveball"

"WHOA!" Sugino said avoiding the flying debris

"Found you" Deadpool said

"Sorry Yukiko" Sugino said

"Now slow or quick?" Deadpool asked

"How about NEITHER!" Sugino shouted using a thick branch and moved it upwards.

"My Walnuts...again! I would very pissed if I didn't regenerate. Shall we see if you do?" Deadpool asked as a knife flew into his back "*wolf howl* that hurts like a *ducks quake* bitch on a hot plate" Deadpool said

"Sorry" Sugino said scrambling

"Oh you are going to regret that!" Deadpool said as he fired in the direction of the knife thrower

"You missed!" Maehara shouted

"Man, my baby sister has better aim than you" Isogai said getting shot at

"Deadpool could hit the broad side of a barn from point blank" Karma taunted as he ducked a gunshot

"Come on you pesky flies, where are you?"

* * *

"You there" a voice said

"What do you want?" Deadpool asked as a fist slammed into his face *Dogs bark* "That seriously hurts!"

"Now who are you and why are you fighting my students?" Karasuma said

"Rematch from last time, you know Class-E fun files Chapter 6 Deadpool crossover in honour of the Deadpool movie trailer being released, no?" Deadpool asked "Probably *pig's squeal* your secretary anyway" Deadpool said before getting smacked in the mouth again "Okay prick" he said shoving his knee into Karasuma's stomach before grabbing him by the head and headbutting it.

"OW" Karasuma said smirking before he grabbed Deadpool and punched him in the face a couple of times, the red clad mercenary stumbled back

"Now, I'm going to do something to you" Deadpool said

"What?" Karasuma asked

"This" Deadpool said teleporting with their teacher

* * *

"Aloha" Deadpool said

"Where's our teacher?" Nagisa asked

"Either Honolulu or Laihaina" Deadpool said

"You sent our teacher to Hawaii?" the class asked

"He looked like he needed a break, plus he wasn't complaining whne those cute girls lead him away" Deadpool chuckled. "But now back to where we were before"

"You're not going to beat us" Nagisa said as all the guys joined him

"Even if I have all your pretty little girlfriends?" Deadpool asked as he showed that he did indeed have the girls.

"What do you want?" Maehara asked

* * *

"Simple, blue boy there has to kiss a girl of *my* choosing or" Deadpool said

"Or else what?" Karma asked

"I shoot one of them!" Deadpool said pulling back the hammer of his gun.

"So who do you choose?" Nagisa asked walking

"Who else" Deadpool said throwing Yada over to Nagisa who caught her.

"You okay?" Nagisa asked

"Just scared is all" Yada said

"Get to it" Deadpool said aiming at Okano's knee.

"Sorry" Yada said

"You ready?" Nagisa asked as he places his hands on her hip

"I hope so" she said gently placing her hands on his shoulders and leant in for a kiss.

'Huh, I wonder if they knew I was bluffing' Deadpool thought

"NAGISA!" Kaede shouted

"NOW!" Nagisa shouted

"What?" Deadpool asked

Chiba pulled out a sniper rifle and unloaded a round into Deadpool surprising him

"WHAT?" he shouted

"Eat this" Nagisa said pulling out a knife and piercing Deadpool's knee.

"OUCH!" Deadpool hollered

"NOW" Nagisa said as Kaede stole Deadpool's gun and shot his lungs.

"Can't breathe" their enemy said falling in a heap

"1-1" Nagisa said

"That's what you think" Deadpool said pulling out a grenade and pulled the pin. "Merry *Tigers roar* Christmas you rat *Cow's moo*" Deadpool said

"Ah F-!" Nagisa said

* * *

Nagisa once again found himself face down on the floor.

"I'm really starting to hate that" he groan pulling himself onto his bed. "Wait did I seriously kiss Yada in that dream?"

"You sure did kid" a voice said making Nagisa flinch

"SURPRISE!" Deadpool shouted

"No, no, no, no" Nagisa said as he once again face bomb into the floor again

"That sucks, now is this a dream or reality" he said

"Nagisa keep it down okay?" Kaede asked

"Kaede, when did you?"

"I feel asleep here while studying and sort of crashed in bed with you, even while you were reading Deadpool comics again...Please tell me we won this time

"Yeah, finally" Nagisa said

* * *

 **So this was the return of Deadpool from the Class-E fun files chapter 6, and they won yay! So I wanted to do this so Class-E could get payback, plus a little Nagikae moment there at the end for the fans. Now for the NagiYada kiss scene, some time in the past I came up with a Gone in 60 seconds styled fanfic where Nagisa would help Class-E steal a ton of cars and the main pairing would have been NagisaxYada. But that was quickly abandoned in favour of the See You again Duology.**

 **So until next time**


	14. Soul Eater

A group of ten teenagers ran across their home city towards a cloud of smoke

"I thought she wouldn't show her face around here again" a pigtailled blonde girl said

"It's medusa, what do you expect Maka?" an albino said

"That she would stay out of Death City, Kid how far from the Academy is she?" Maka asked

"Not far" Kid, a young male dressed in a suit who was the son of the Grim Reaper said "I'm just concerned about the new team"

"They got this, haven't you?" Maka asked the trio bringing up the rear

"We got this" Tsugumi a girl wearing a black sailor fuku said

"No problem" Meme a girl wearing a traditional school uniform said

"This will be a piece of cake" Anya a girl dress in noble looking clothing said

"They're excited" Tsubaki a girl wearing a white ninja outfit said

"Step on it Tsubaki" Black Star, her partner said

* * *

"Ah, what's this: Maka Alburn, Soul Eater Evans, Death the Kid, Patty and Liz Thompson, Black Star, Tsubaki, Tsugumi Harudori, Meme Tatane and Anya Hepburn" a woman in a hood said

"Medusa" Maka said

"Oh man, I wasn't expect her" Kid said "Oh wait, we were"

"So how are you kiddies going to stop me?" Medusa asked

"Like this, Soul!" Maka shouted as Soul became his weapon form

"Tsubaki!" Black shouted "Chain scythe mode!"

"Liz, Patty"

"Tsugumi" Anya said as the Tsumugi transformed into a halberd "Meme, call for back up; we might need some help"

"You got it"

"Let's go" Maka shouted

"I don't think so! Snake, Snake Cobra, Cobra! VECTOR ARROW!" Medusa shouted releasing arrows of black energy, the blade user quickly stepped in and deflected the arrows

'Kid now' Liz said in her weapon form

"Yes I realise that Liz" Kid said firing his twin guns. This made Medusa jump backwards.

"Tricky like Girm Reaper" she said as she fired off more arrows.

"KID LOOK OUT!" Maka said unaware she had an arrow coming for her

"MAKA! Behind you!" Kid shouted as both he and Maka were speared.

"KID, MAKA!" Anya shouted as an arrow was coming her

"Behind you" a voice said

"Huh?" Anya reacted in time just as someone deflected the arrow.

"You brats!" Medusa snarled.

* * *

Standing before her was a blue haired pigtailed Meister, This was Nagisa Shiota and in his hands was a black Odachi with fangs facing back

"We got here just in time, hey Kaede?" Nagisa asked his sword

"Be careful Nagisa that is Medusa" Kaede said from her sword form.

"I've got someone watching my back" Nagisa smiled as a gunslinger was watching his back while slinging around a six-shooter. This was Ryunosuke Chiba and his Partner Rinka Hayami.

"Chiba switch to barrel 4" Hayami said

"Got it, I'm just waiting" Chiba said as he switched ammunition type by switching the revolver's barrel.

"We have to be careful" Hayami said

"Looks like fun" a voice said as a girl wearing a black sleeveless kimono landed

"Yukiko, Tomohito just in time" Nagisa said

"Sorry, but Tomo had to watch the end of the game" Yukiko said referring to her spear

"So we doing to do this or what?" Sugino asked

* * *

Yeah, Chiba team up with kid, I'll work with Black Star. Yukiko Anya" Nagisa said

"Let's go" the three new meisters jumped into the fray

"Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode!" Black Star said as Tsubaki quickly became a katana

"Let's go Kaede" Nagisa said as the two ninjas teamed up to attack the witch Medusa head on.

"Something's not right" Kaede said

"She's right, Medusa is much stronger than this" Tsubaki said

"DUCK!" Nagisa said as three bullets soared over head giving Anya and Yukiko enough time to stab her the back.

* * *

"Get back!" Nagisa said as a flame like aura surrounded him

"Better do it" Yukiko said as the group scatter.

"What about Maka" Tsugumi said

"I've got her" Soul said,

"Let's go SOUL RESONANCE" Nagisa said as Kaede's katana form before a blazing Clever

"Oh crap"

"DRAGON GUILLOTINE" Nagisa said as he slammed the Clever down. Once Medusa was badly damaged she turned into goo.

"A black blood clone" Chiba said

"I agree." Kid said before teh goo started to bubble.

"Bye" it said as dozens of sharp spikes stabbed the group.

"Ow" Nagisa said.

* * *

"That's not what happened?" Tsubaki said as the group was in Maka's house.

"Yeah, we didn't get stabbed by the goo puddle" Maka said patting her pet cat Blair.

"Yeah, it just dissolved

"Creative licensing people" Nagisa growled

"Then tell the story probably" Maka said

"Fine, fine" Nagisa said

* * *

Once the goo started to bubble it started to dissolved

"So now what?" Nagisa asked as the weapons became human again

"Medusa had to be controlling that thing" Kid said

"And since she's a witch, she'll have to close by" Soul said

"The first thing we should do is get Maka to the infirmary" Nagisa said

"I'm fine" Maka grunted

"No you're not, we're getting you to the infirmary and then we are hunting the witch down" Nagisa said

"Stupid Kishin hunters" Maka growled

* * *

"And that is what happened sir" Nagisa said

"I see, then Kishin squad get back out there and find Medusa" the head, a man called Dr Stein said turning a screw. "Meanwhile you three get some rest"

"Sir, permission to go with the Kishin Hunters?"

"Denied Tsugumi, you're not strong enough to fight off what they fight" Stein said

"But sir!" Tsugumi argued

"Actually I need Tsugumi and Anya's help with something. Yukiko and Chiba could handle me being away from the mission for awhile" Nagisa said

"Very well. Anya, Tsugumi go with Nagisa and help him out on whatever mission he needs help with" Stein said

"Yes sir" the girls said

* * *

"So what's the mission?" Tsugumi asked

"Down here" Nagisa said as he nodded to Kaede to transform whil Tsugumi did the same.

"What's down there?" Anya asked

"Something dangerous" Kaede said as a groaning was heard.

"You can come out now" Nagisa said

"No" a voice said

"We're here to take you into protective custody" Nagisa said "If you don't comply then we'll have to take you by force" Nagisa said

"Alright" the voice said

"Go" Nagisa said to Anya who rushed in.

"Roger" Anya said as she used Tsugumi's weapon to walk their mission out

"Eruka Frog, one of Medusa's flunkies, with Medusa showing up here I knew she would be nearby"

"So what are you going to do to me?" Eruka asked

"You've got a date with Lord Death, where you'll explain how Medusa can manipulate the black blood enough to create a duplicate of her" Nagisa said

"Alright" Eruka said

"Is that all?" Anya asked as the trio walked along

"Yeah it is" Nagisa said

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here, and I have to say this is not my best chapter, I had an idea and it turned into this. Not exactly the best; but then again I haven't tried anything with Soul Eater before. Hopefully the next one will be better**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	15. One-Punch Man

One day Koro-sensei was out on the park enjoying the sunshine when all of a sudden, a figuire dressed like a superhero walked up to him

"Can I help you?" Koro-sensei asked

"I'm looking for a big yellow octopus" the guy said making Koro-sensei nervous, the onl;y reason he was save for now was because of his disguise. "Have you seen one?" the man asked

"No I haven't my good sir" Koro-sensei said

"Okay" the man said leaving

"Kinda dopey looking fella aren't here" Koro-sensei said as he sneezed making his fake nose fly off and hit the man. "OH CRAP!" he shouted

"Hey, you dropped your...nose" the man said

* * *

"Nice to meet you I am the yellow octopus and you can call me Koro-sensei" Koro-sensei said returning to normal

"You can call me Saitama; And I'll tell you now I can kill most things with a single punch" Saitama said

"I would like to see you hit me" Koro-sensei said

"Very well" Saitama said throwing on of hsi one hit KO punches, only to hit the air.

"Miss me" Koro-sensei taunted, so Saitama tried again "Missed again" a third time "Not even close" a fourth punch "Are you even trying?" Koro-sensei asked

"How do I not hit you?" Saitama asked

"Because I can go Mach 20 baldie!" Koro-sensei said "And from what I've seen of you, you can only go mach 1!"

"What did you call me?" Saitama asked

"What didn't you hear me the first time Baldy, hey Baldy, baldy, baldy, bbbaaalllldddyyy~" Koro-sensei taunted him

"THAT'S IT!" Saitama shouted punching Koro-sensei making his entire right side splatter. "That was rude" he said walking off. Suddenly he felt something on his head. He looked around to see nothing there, he turned back, only to feel the thing on his head again

* * *

"Now you're not just baldy, you're Chrome-Dome" Koro-sensei laughed

"What, but how are your arms back?" Saitama asked shocked

"Free swing at this arm and I'll show you" Koro-sensei said as Saitama punched the arm off Koro-sensei before peering down his sleeve

"Nothing's there"

"BOING!" Koro-sensei shouted as he sucker punched Saitama

"What?" Saitama asked

"I regenerate" Koro-sensei said in a sing-song voice

"That's a cheap trick, let's go" Saitama said

* * *

Saitama ran forward, only to miss Koro-sensei, the hero looked around, once he spotted the octopus he was slapped around a fair bit

"Come on, hit me, hit me, hit me" Koro-sensei taunted as Saitama missed every punch, and those he did land just made Koro-sensei slow down a bit while he healed.

"Stay still!" Saitama shouted as he leapt into the air and threw a downward punch at Koro-sensei. When the dust from his punch settled he saw nothing but a crater "Regenerate from that" he said

"Don't have to" Koro-sensei said making the hero look around "UP HERE!"

"Oh come on" Saitama said as he saw Koro-sensei floating above the ground

"Having fun yet?" Koro-sensei asked

"I don't have time for this" Saitama said as he jumped into the air, only for Koro-sensei to lift himself up an inch.

"Miss me" the octopus chuckled, "That's not" Koro-sensei said seeing a massive piece of rock came flying at him. He quickly dodged it, only for his robe to get snagged on it making him pummel to the ground

"Now hold still!" Saitama said as he threw a punch.

"Don't think so" Koro-sensei said creating speed clones, He was too fast. Saitama quickly tired out.

"I give up" Saitama panted

* * *

"Well, I don't; not just yet" the teacher said as he picked up Saitama and went full speed, "Enjoying the fly, well guess what" he chuckled

"What?" Saitama asked

"A student showed me a little anime call Pokémon the other day and I picked up a little something" Koro-sensei started say

"Huh, what did you pick up" Saitam nervously asked

"Oh nothing much just a little trick called: SEISMIC TOSS!" Koro-sensei said starting to fly in circles before divebombing for the ground "AND YOUR STOP IS COMING UP!"

"WAIT!" Saitma said as he saw the ground was coming up

"Nope" Koro-sensei said as he let go and stopped sending Saitama into the ground.

* * *

"RIGHT!" Saitam said getting back up; and dusting himself off, he shifted his feet and then glared at Koro-sensei before running at him with all his might. "HERO'S HAMMERFIST!" he shouted punching a hole in Koro-sensei

"NOOOO!" the yellow creature shouted becoming like Edvard Munch's famous painting 'The Scream'

"Well seems like I'm done here" Saitama said

"Not quite" Koro-sensei said as he regenerated the massive hole that Saitama punched in him

"That is no fair" Saitama growled

"Suck it baldy" Koro-sensei said

* * *

Over the next hour the two clashed, one using his strength. The other using his speed. Neither one gaining or losing an advantaged. Koro-sensei's laugh filled the air as he dodged each one of Saitama's punches.

"Stay still" Saitama said

"Nope" Koro-sensei laughed, "Besides I think there is still a piece of rock you haven't clobbered yet" he said

"You bastard" Saitama growled running after the octopus around the area they were.

"You can't catch me, heck not even teh best assassins can" Koro-sensei said

"I will beat you" Saitama said as he was about to charge his punch when a beeping was heard. Making both combatants. Saitama checked hsi watch before paling

"THE SALE!" Saitama shouted

"Sale?" Koro-sensei said

"The market sale which has 30% off everything" Saitama said

"WHAT!" Koro-sensei said

"And I have to go!" Saitama said panicked

"HOLD ON!" Koro-sensei said picking up Saitama

"What?" Saitama asked shocked.

Once they landed Saitama looked to see they were outside the very market he was wanting

"I Shop here too" Koro-sensei said switching to his disguised mode.

"Oh, okay" the hero said entering the shop with the teacher. Each one went different ways one to get things for dinner the other on to get a ton of snacks for in between class. Soon the pair were outside the market once again.

"I think I got everything" Saitama said looking through his shopping. "Yep; got everything" he said before looking at the teacher and held out his hand. "That was a good match" he said

"I agree, that was a good match, a proper test of skill I would say" Koro sensei said shaking hands with the hero

"Look me up for a rematch" Saitama said walking off.

"Maybe, but I may not have long left" Koro-sensei said looking at the date, Nov. 12th "four months left" he said taking off for the school.

* * *

 **G'day mates Grizz here to say a big thanks to Dr-J33 for his request of One-Punch Man and getting me onto to said anime, plus this is Koro-sensei's first solo chapter since the Pairing files 2nd edition. One-Punch Man is an awesome anime based on the concept of Superheros. So if you enjoy comic books give this one a watch**

 **Now time for the Preview Hints for the next couple of chapters: I aim to misbehave, honour among thieves is honour under the seas, Let's ride, Great Scott, Full power to the thrusters**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	16. Firefly

"Look alive people, we have incoming" a voice was heard throughout the ship.

"Do we have a clue to who it is?" the ship's captain asked

"Familiar transceiver" the pilot said

"Zoe, Jayne get down to the cargo hold, Simon hide River" the captain said

"Should we be worried?" the pilot asked

"We should Wash, we should indeed" the captain smiled.

* * *

"What's going on?" the mechanic said scared.

"Kaylee don't move" the captain said as a woman came and placed her hands on the mechanic's shoulde.r

"Zoe, do it" the captain said as his second in command opened the door. Soon an orange blur rushed in heading for Kaylee.

"KAYLEE" The blur said

"HINANO!" Kaylee shouted happily hugging the girl as six more figures walked in

"Nagisa" the captain said

"Mal" Nagisa said handshaking as the rest of his crew happily meeting their counterparts, Soon a girl in a kimono walked in

"Inara" she said

"Yukiko, this way please"

* * *

"You got a companion too huh?" Mal asked as he entered the Galley with Nagisa.

"Yeah, well we saved her. We were on Planet Silao, and they were lynching a mansion there and at the gallows was the governor, his sons and her. So being the kind and overly noble type, I suggest we rescued her. Karma and Rink quickly rode in their on the mule guns blazing meanwhile Koki our pilot was coming in low. By this time the governor and his sons were goners; So we're heading on to this course when Karma shot the rope and she dropped into my lap while I was riding horseback while our ship landed on the outskirts of this little town. So Isogai and Hinano were standing there guns drawn as we entered holding a companion." Nagisa explained. "So you got yourselves a doc now do ya"

"Yeah, one on the run from the Alliance" Mal said

"Then you're not going to enjoy why I'm here" Nagisa smirked.

* * *

Once they walked back down into the hold they saw the two crews intermigling, Karma and Jayne were having a pissing contest about who had more kills. Zoe was inspecting Rinka's shotgun for proper maintenece, Wash and Koki were animatedly talk about crazy stuns they pulled, Kaylee and Hinano were acting as sisters, Yukiko and Inara went off to talk about companion matters. Isogai, Nagisa's medic stood with Book a Sheppard on Mal's ship.

"A Sheppard Mal, you've gotten soft"

"He's pulled us out of some scrapes in the past" Mal said "So what's the job"

* * *

They were seated by crew, on the left sat Mal, Zoe, Jayne, Wash, Book and Kaylee. On the right sat Nagisa, Rinka, Karma, Koki, Isogai, Ryunosuke and Hinano.

"So who's that next to Hinano?" Wash asked  
"This is Ryunosuke, my ship's gunner" Nagisa said

"What's the job?" Mal asked.

"This" Nagisa said as he threw an projector on the ground "It's an important relic to a backwater village on the planet Polaria. It's to siginfy safe passage for traders and travellers, only a couple of bandits stole and brought it to Forst for an auction of the black market variety; what we plan to steal it back before the auction" Nagisa said

"Forst, isn't that on the boarder of the Alliance space?" Wash asked

"Yeah, it is. Which makes this more dangerous" Rinka said

"When's the auction?" Mal asked

"Five days, it will take a couple fo days to get there" Nagisa said

"Let's go" Mal said.

* * *

"Okay Me, Zoe and Jayne will come from my crew" mal said

"And I'll take Rinka, Karma, Ryunosuke and Isogai" Nagisa

"wait why me?" Isogai asked

"We need some class to case the joint, that's why you are coming" Mal said

"We have a small window people" Nagisa said

"Bad news" Koki said

"What?" Nagisa said

"We've got word of a corrupted Allaince officer going to be there" Wash said

"Shit" they all though

"It has to be *him*" Nagisa said

"Sosuke Suguya" Karma added "Let's do this"

* * *

Two days later the theft team landed on Polaria. They came upon a beautiful limestone and marble mansion. Nagisa nodded as Isogai walked up to the door.

"So who we stealing from?" Mal asked

"He's name is Gaku-something Asano" Nagisa said

"Shiny" Jayne said.

"Let's go" Mal said.

* * *

"So this is it huh?" Isogai aside

"Yes, the Traveller's Dawn. I acquired it on Polria" Asano said

"I heard it was special to the people there" Isogai said

"Just superstitious rumours" Asano said

"Really" Isogai said

"Yes" Asano said as an Alliance officer walked in

"Ah, Officer Suguya, here to keep an eye on my treasure?" Asano said

"You know it sir" Suguya said smiling.

"Well I must be going now, I'll be back in time for the auction" Asano said "May I escort you out Mr Isogai?"

"Go ahead" Isogai said. Whne he was lead out Isogai went left smiling "Got them"

* * *

That night the crew entered the house.

"Jayne, Karma stay here and guard the entrance" Mal said

"And stay quiet!" Nagisa said as the others walked into the yard. "Who knows where Suguya is" Nagisa said

"Zoe, take care of the security" Mal said

"Rinka cover her" Nagisa said

"Yes sir" the girls both said.

"This a lot easier than you made it out to be" Mal said

"I agree" Nagisa said

"Security's taken care of" Zoe said.

* * *

Once inside the job crew went to the area where the relic was held.

"Zoe, Jayne stand guard" Mal said

"Karma, Rinka you too" Nagisa said as Mal pulled out a bag

"Jayne?" Zoe asked

"Yeah?"

"Did you seriously bring Vera?" Zoe asked

"She's my best gun, and with that alliance creep around I'm not taking any chances" Jayne griped

"You mean that Alliance creep?" Zoe said pointing at Suguya.

"Intruders" Suguya shout

"Shit" Jayne said

* * *

"Oh gorram it Jayne you had one job!" Mal said as he shoved the relic in the bag, nearly making Nagis drop the bag

"OOPH!" Nagis groaned.

"Okay Run and gun; Jayne take the thing" Mal ordered. Jayne lifted the relic easily from Nagisa before running.

"But first" Karma said placing an item on the pedistal. "now we run" Karma said

"You didn't" Rinka said as they safely got away to Mal's shuttle. Once they took off, they all let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Now we'll take the relic back to the good people of Polaria" Mal said

"Thank you" Nagisa said as he and Mal's coat blew in the wind outside their ships.

"And Inara will take your Companion friend to a safe location" Mal added

"I appreciate it Mal, for that and everything you've done for us" Nagisa said shaking Mal's hand "Until we next meet"

"Agreed" Mal smiled as the pair departed and took off.

* * *

From in her bunk Hinano swung on a hammock humming something before softly singing

" _Take my love Take my land  
Take me to where I cannot stand  
I don't care I'm still free you can't take the sky from me  
_ _Take me out to the Black  
_ _Tell em I ain't coming back  
_ _Burn the land and boil the sea  
_ _You can't take the sky from me"_

"Goodnight Imoto" Nagisa called out as Hinano's bunker door opened

"Night Captain" Hinano chirped

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here bringing you a new chapter, and this time its the sci-fi western Firefly. Which I got into by seeing the movie first and then the seires; this also how I got into Joss Whedon's work, Now the ending here is the part of the main theme for Firefly and the Imouto title for Kurahashi is the same as the cast of Firefly calling Kaylee Mei-Mei which is chinese for little sister. So basically Hinano is the little sister of Mal's crew.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside, see you later**


	17. my bride is a mermaid

"Be careful with her" Shiro said as they loaded a Perspex box into a truck. Unaware that Kataoka, Yada, Okano and Kaede were hiding out of sight so they could spy on Shiro, they didn't trust him. "We leave in an hour" he shouted

"What could be in the box?" Okano asked

"Who cares, whatever it is, Shiro wants it" Kataoka said watching Shiro leave the truck

"And we can't have that." Kaede said "Let's move" with that Kaede leapt into action. Soon the four girls were at the truck and Yada climbed in.

"I'm seeing things

"What do you mean?" Kataoka asked

* * *

"That's a mermaid" Yada said pointing to the box.

"What?" Okano asked, "But mermaid's aren't real"

"Hey!" the mermaid said

"And neither is an octopus comprised of Anti-matter that goes Mach 20 and teaches a bunch of dead end students" Kataoka said

"Point taken" Yada and Okano said.

"Can we just get her out of there?" Kaede asked

"yeah and dry her tail" Katoka said

"Why?" Okano asked

"Because my legs will return" the mermaid said

"Once we're out of here we'll get properly acquainted" Kataoka said looking around

"Okay" the others all said.

* * *

"Now we're a safe distance away, shall we do the introductions? I'm Meg Kataoka" Katakoa said

"I'm Toka Yada" Yada winked

"Kaede Kayano" Kaede smiled "And Yada you have a boyfriend quit flirting"

"And I'm Hinata Okano" Okano said

"Nice to meet all over you, I'm Sun Seto" Sun said

"New question, why was Shiro after you?" Kataoka asked

"I'm a mermaid, who know; but possibly something to do with my merform" Sun said

"Can you imagine what would happen if he spliced mermaid DNA into the Anti-Matter forms he might be creating?" Kaede asked

"It would eliminate the water weakness."

"Not only that, but they would get the power of a mermaid's voice. Which is considered one of our most dangerous weapons in a fight" Sun said

"Are there any other mermaids?" Kaede asked

"Yes, there are a couple at my school" Sun said

"Should we get the others?" Yada asked

"Yeah we should" Kaede said pulling out her phone.

* * *

"Ah Luna Edomae, if you could come with me please" Shiro said

"Why should we?" Luna said

"Your friend Sun will die otherwise" Shiro said

"You know where Sun is?" Lunar asked as the rest of her friends joined her

"Why yes" Shiro

"Tell us where she is right now, otherwise" Miwari, one of Sun's friends said

"Otherwise what?" Shiro said "You see I have your friend at my mercy, and if" he started showing a trigger in hsi hand "I press this button I'll deliver 12 megavolts of electricity into a special cage I've built just for her"

"You don't mean" Lunar said as Sun's fiancé Nagasumi and other mermaids Akano and Kai looked shocked

That I found that nearly all of you are merfolk?" Shiro asked "Why yes, I did"

"You'll kill her!" Nagisumi shouted

"Cooked would be a more app description

"What kind of heartless monster are you?" Miwari asked shocked

"This scum knows of our kind, how VEXING!" Akano growled

"Not another step" Shiro taunted.

* * *

"Chiba I'm in position, can you get a shot off from there?" Nagisa asked from under the bridge.

"Roger that; Itona, Sugino ready on my mark" Chiba said

"Got it" the other two said.

"On three" Nagisa said

"One...two...three, MARK!" Chiba said as he fired his sniper rifle while Sugino and Itona raced in. Nagisa used parkour to scale the bridge up behind Shiro. Landing in a crouch Nagisa drew his sword

"Game over Shiro" Nagisa said

"Not quite Mr shiota"

"Isn't this getting old sheet head?" Sugino asked

"Maybe, but a girl's life is the balance" Shiro said waving the trigger. Suddenly brakes were heard.

* * *

"I thought you said you could drive" Kataoka said getting out of the stolen car

"I didn't say I could drive well" Yada said

"Can you two stop arguing, and Yada ask the bitch to keep giving you driving lessons" Kaede said

"My tummy" Sun cried

"SUN" Nagisumi cried running over to her.

"Nagisumi" Sun whispered as she was hugged.

"What a touching scene" Kaede said

"I'm glad you're alright" Nagisumi said

* * *

"So you managed to foil my plans...once again" Shiro said

"So what was it this time?" Nagisa said

"Simpel I would get rid of the weakness to water by adding mermaid DNA into the serum; that way the would be able to fight in all three environments: Land, Air and Sea"

"And then we would be in trouble, if you can the sample fo Sun's DNA" Kaede said

"Oh, but I have" Shiro said showing a vial of Sun's blood.

"Chiba" Nagisa said

"On it" he said as he fired an Anti-Sensie round at the blood vial. The vial broke in his hands.

"I see" Shiro said

"and this time you're not going anywhere"

"I agree" Sun said inhaling

"COVER YOU EARS" Lunar shouted as everyone covered their ears before Sun unleashed a sonic blast.

"ARGH!" Shiro shouted as he recovered

"Its over Shiro, we've won again" Nagisa said as Kai and Akano joined him with their swords out

* * *

"Possibly another time" Shiro said throwing down a cylinder "So long"

Suddenly a bright light illuminated the area. Forcing everyone to cover their eyes

"Shit that was a flashbang" Nagisa said

"And he's gone" Sugino said

"Again" Kaede growled

"Hey, we'll get him okay...we will get him" Nagisa said smiling before Kissing her gently.

"Okay" she said resting in one of his warm and tender hugs. The other smiled, even those they just met could help but feel the love

"I have to ask, where did you get the jeep from?" Sugino asked

"Shiro's mercs" Okano said

"Okay, that explains a lot" Chiba said walking up to them with his sniper slung on the back.

* * *

"So now what, you guys and that Shiro fiend knows about Mermaids now, which is kind of a bad thing with humans" Nagisumi said

"Relax, we know how to keep secrets" Itona said

"Plus we have some connections among the world's government agencies" Yada said

"Namely the Butei and SHIELD" Kaede said

"Wow, those are some pretty extreme connections" Sun said

"So don't worry." Nagisa said

"Thank you" Nagisumi asked

"I trust we'll meet again in the future?" Sun asked happily

"Possibly" Nagisa smiled. "So who's driving?"

"I will" Itona said

* * *

"I'm glad you're safe Sun" Nagisumi said

"Me too" Sun said leaning into Nagisumi. "I was so scared

"Well you're safe now and that is all the matters" Nagisumi said smiling

"I love you Nagisumi" Sun said

"I love you too" Nagisumi said happily.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with My bride is a mermaid, a nice little harem romantic comedy anime that is quite good, consider that Sun is apart of the mermaid Yazuka, Miwari is a cop's daughter and Lunar is a pop idol with connection to the mermaid Mafia, and Nagisumi is just a human who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. And of course Shiro would want their abilities so he can kill Koro-sensei. Now onto something about the next chapter, and this is mainly directed at animeandmangafangirl...you may not like the next chapter because I do something to her OC Kiyoko...yes that Kiyoko, yes one of the fandom's most beloved OCs, yes something happened to her, NO I am not telling until Friday.**

 **SO until then I'll catch you on the flipside**


	18. Ghost Rider

Karma was beyond pissed, he was sitting there in the hospital watching as his sister was breathing through a tube. Some monster had attacked Kiyoko and Kara, knocking them both out and landing Kiyoko in the ICU. Nagisa sighed know what his friend was thinking

"Don't do it" Nagisa said

"Do what?" Karma asked

"Whatever is going on in that head of yours" Nagisa said

"So you're saying that if it was Kotomi in the same position you wouldn't want to find who did this to her and kill them" Karma tearfully asked

"No, I would. But the police are looking into it and Kimura will tell us when they find something" Nagisa said

"Whatever" Karma grunted before leaving

"Don't do anything stupid" Nagisa said before seeing his surrogate little sister "For her sake"

* * *

It was bucketing down with rain, which Karma enjoyed because no one could see his tears, He was crying because his sisters were losing a fight against their injuries. Kara was probably the stronger of the two. Suddenly Karma punched the wall nearest to him

"Why them?" he asked before trudging along when he came upon an old motorcycle abandoned in a vacant lot.

"Karma" a ghostly voice said

"Who's there!" Karma shouted

"Come closer" the voice said

"Where?" Karma asked as the bike revved its engine. "You?"

"Yes, come" the bike said as Karma came closer

"What do you want?"

"What you want" the bike said

"And that is?" Karma asked

"Vengeance against those who wronged your loved ones" the bike said

"And how do I do that?" Karma asked smirking

"By borrowing the power of the rider" the bike said

"Why not" Karma said getting on "Let's ride" he said taking off.

* * *

Soon a trail of fire was created behind the bike, and a fire lit up in Karma's eyes.

"This is the power of the Rider, the Spirit of Vengeance; use his power to condemn those who are guilty" the bike said as flames surged around Karma giving him a leather jacket with stripes of red going down the sleeves and shoulder spikes. Next a pair of steel-capped boots formed. "Behold the GHOST RIDER!" the bike said as Karma's face became a flaming skull. Now Karma was the Ghost Rider, the spirit of vengeance riding to make sure the innocent was safe and the guilty weren't. He rode around looking for those who attacked his sisters, he needed to teach them a lesson.

"Yo how easy was it to attack those chicks" a thug said making Ghost Rider pause.

"Simple, they didn't fight back" a second thug said

"But are you sure we should have attacked the young girl" a third thug said

"He said both of them needed to be attack and taught a lesson" the leader said, Unaware that Karma in Ghost rider form was right behind them. "Now we wait for the others to deal with those other little kids and that popstar bitch" he laughed, suddenly a chill was in the air.

"Your soul is strained with the blood of innocence" Ghost rider said as the flames spawned a chain weapon for the new rider.

"What is this?" the second thug said as the chain wrapped around his neck and was thrown into a dumpster. The leader drew out a gun and fired a couple of bullets, which turned into melted copper and lead at the rider's feet.

"We're sorry okay some dude paid us, said his name was Kurokaze and he wanted revenge against some punks named Karma, Nagisa and Isogai, those three apparently defeated his partner Takaoka or someone like that" the third thug said

"Boru!" the leader said

"I never wanted to do it man, they made me! I'm sorry" Boru said

"Leave" Ghost Rider growled making Boru run while he turned his attention to the other two thugs "Look into my eyes and feel the pain of those blood you have spilt!" he roared as the thugs screamed out in pain

* * *

"We have to find Kotomi!" Karma said to the Ghost Rider spirit.

"Why?" Ghost asked

"Because they're the next target" Karma said

"Up ahead" Ghost said as the pair saw a black 4WD pull up where Kotomi was staying with Isogai's siblings

"That has to be them" Karma said as he was flames gathered around him to turn him back into the Ghost Rider again. "Time to burn" he growled

"WHAT IS THAT?" one of them asked unloading a full clip from his gun into Ghost Rider.

"SHOOT IT!" the leader said as several shotgun and machine guns were fired, pumping about five kilos of lead and copper in the ghost rider. Once the final round was unloaded they all stopped and was shocked to see Ghost Rider still standing. He swung his fist in the air summoning a chain using it as a whip.

"Son of a bitch, so after all these years you've managed to find me" Kurokaze said adjusting his black crocodile skin coat. "How long has it been, six years, three hosts?" he asked getting a growl in return.

"Burn" Ghost Rider said as he had his finger in a gun pose and pulled it back firing a molten bullet. Soon they were all scrambling for their weapons. But the Ghost rider beat them to it. He headbutted one of the goons before using his chain whip to flick three of them into the wall. Another thug pulled out a handgun, only to have it melted by the Ghost Rider by gasping it

"I surrender" the thug said as the rest of them were out cold. Ghost rider just punched him into Kurokaze. Who got back up

"Bring it Bonehead" Kurokaze spat. Kurokaze tried to get in a few good punches, that was until the Ghost Rider grabbed his coat's lapel.

"Look into my eyes" Ghost Rider said

"Why?"

"So you can feel the pain of your victims!" Ghost Rider said "Feel the pain of those who blood was spilt by your hands" he said as Kurokaze screamed and whimpered, soon his eyes took on the appearance of cooled magma that had cracked revealing the molten rock underneath. Kurokaze collapsed to the floor as Ghost Rider roared before leaving

"Wait" Kotomi said walking out of the room, "Who or what are you?"

"Vengeance" Ghost Rider said walking off.

* * *

Once Karma arrived back at the hospital, he turned back to normal. He got off the Ghost Bike and walked into the ICU seeing his sisters still out cold.

'Karma'

"What is it?" Karma asked as he sat next to Kiyoko.

'Use my powers to heal her' Ghost said

"How?" Karma asked

'Hold out your hand' Ghost said as Karma did what he was told, blue ethereal fire covered his hand 'Now touch the girl's chest'

"Okay" Karma said placing his hand over Kiyoko's heart. Soon the ethereal flames spread over her body. Once the flames died Kiyoko's eyes started to flutter open

"Onii-chan?" a tiny voice asked

"Kiyoko" Karma said hugging his sister crying

"Its okay, its okay" Kiyoko said

"Karma, Kiyoko?" Kara asked sitting up

"KARA!" Karma cried hugging his sister.

"My job is done here" Ghost said as he took the form of a cloaked biker with a skull face mask.

"Wait" Karma said "I may need your power again"

"I know" Ghost said as he tossed something to Karma. "Take my bike" the spirit said disappearing as Karma opened his hand to see the bike's keys.

That night Karma rode through town, before suddenly becoming the Ghost Rider.

"Let's Ride!"

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here DON'T Hate me alright, it was required! I needed a way for Karma to seek vengeance and the sisters seemed like a good way to do it. Okay good, we good. Nice but don't worry the next chapter will have her in it again, only this time it will be a bit happier than having her fight for her life in hospital**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	19. Back to the Future

"Hey Karma what do you think this is?" Isogai asked after finding an abandoned car out the back of Class E's mountain

"You have got to be shitting me, Its that DeLorian" Karma said

"What from Back to teh Future?" Isogai asled

"Oh yeah, its even got the Mr Future fusion reactor and Flux capacitor. The time circuits and OUTATIME license plates as well" Karma smirked pushing Isogai forward

"No, Kamra" Isogai said struggling back

"Just one trip, and if we get stuck we'll the Doctor" Karma said

"Doctor Who?" Isogai asked clueless

"Exactly" Karma said closing the door on Isogai.

"Karma wait!" Isogai said

"What?" Karma asked plugging a date

"How are we going to get up to 88 mph?" Isogai said "We're nowhere near a road!"

"Roads?" Karma asked

"Oh crap" Isogai realised before buckling up.

"Where we're going we don't need roads!" Karma said

"This is not the movie version of 2015!" Isogai said

"SO WHAT?" Karma asked

"This is going to bite me in the ass~! Isogai shouted

* * *

Shortly the boys stopped the time machine in a parking spot.

"Welcome to 2025!" Karma said

"And nothing's changed" Isogai said

"Cars are sleeker" Karma said.

"Phones are bigger" Isogai said

"And you can wrist watches with computers in them. So basically the future has all the things they're prototyping right now huh?" Karma asked

"And this is our school" Isogai said

"Let's go check it out" Karma said

* * *

"So that's the classroom" Isogai said

"Looks a bit better than in our days" Karma said

"Quickly hide someon's coming!" Isogai said pulling Karma away behind a shrub a coupel of meters away as two students a guy and a girl walked over to a tree and the girl reclined against it

"So we're here now did you?" the guy asked who looked like Isogai with spiker hair

"You know the answer to that babe" the girl said, she looked like a golden eyed version of Kyoko Sakura with vivid crimson hair which was held in place with a black hair ribbon. Soon the two teens were in liplock

"Dude! Seriously?" Isogai said "Take her to a classier place an do that" he added

"Why do I suddenly feel like shouting get a room" Karma said "Hold on" he muttered

"Did I tell you how much I love you today Ki?"

"Ki?" Karma asked

"Not yet Yu" Ki said

"Well in that case I love you Kiyoko" Yu said

"And I love you too Youichi" Kiyoko said

* * *

"Our siblings?" Isogai said as he was slammed against a tree.

"So why is my little sister kissing your younger brother" Karma asked

"Shouldn't it be why is my little brother kissing your little sister?" Isogai asked

"I have no idea" Karma said

"I'm glad Okuda and Kataoka onee-chan set us up" Kiyoko said shocking the two time travellers.

"Meg and Manami set them up?" Isogai asked

"I was expecting Nakamura" Karma deadpanned

* * *

"There you two are" a voice said

"No way" the two time travellers said

"Oh hey Shiota-sensei" Youichi said as an adult Nagisa walked out, we wore a blue suit and a black duster with red inner lining instead of the standard jacket. He still wore his hiar up but he went back to his single ponytail style. It gave him a cool professor look

"You two snuck away from class again, and especially when Irina was looking forward to having her favourite student in her class" Nagisa said

"Wait Irina's back?" Kiyoko asked running off

"Great the bitch's back" Youichi said

"Relax, I'm still the main teacher" Nagisa said clapping his student's shoulder before leading him off.

"Any more on the DeLorean?" Youichi asked

"No, sadly I seemed to have misplaced it, I hope Doc Brown and Marty won't be too pissed off, especially if its returned to where it was found

"That was directed at us wasn't it?" Isogai asked

"Come on" Karma said as he dragged

* * *

"Back to the past huh?" Isogai asked as he engaged the hover mode for the time machine "Date's been input. Time to go home" he said

"Why are you driving?" Karma asked

"You drove last time" Isogai said before speeding up to 88 mph, only then the car crashed

"What did you do?" they asked eachother before getting out

"You didn't check the fuel source" Prof. Nagisa said

"Nagisa?"

"Hey guys" Nagisa said as he opened up the blender looking thing on the back

"Why isn't the future, all you know?" Isogai asked

"High Techer?" Nagisa asked "Well something happened in the 90's which is why it doesn't look the same as it did in the movies" Nagisa said

"Wait Marty McFly and Doc Brown are real?" Isogai asked

"Sort of, Don't know how or why they're real" Nagisa said closing the device. "There you are" he said before handing Karma something "Oh by the way Karma, congratulation on being an uncle"

"I'm an uncle?" Karma asked as Isogai got back in the car.

"Yep, in fact he's some details of the future" Nagisa said "After all in my time Kiyoko's going to be a mother in nine months" he smiled closing the door

"Okay cool...wait WHAT!" Karma exclaimed as the DeLorean took off.

"Sorry you two, but you deserve it most of all" Nagisa snickered before heading back to class.

* * *

"Dude, I'm going to kill your kid brother" Karma said as they got back

"Whoa, whoa, whoa why do you think it was Youichi. Maybe that letter says who is the father" Isogai said

"It better not be your brother" Karma said as he ripped opened the not to read it.

"What does it say?" Isogai asked before the note was shoved into his chest.

" _That little Kiyoko joke should teach you to keep to your own timeline and not to snoop around in the future"_ the note said

" _Silly Onii-chan like I would be a mummy in nine months from when you visited, I'm still a good girl =p"_ Kiyoko added

"I'm going to kill them" Karma said

"You can't kill them yet" Isogai said

"Why not?" Karma asked

"They didn't do anything yet, you have to wait 10 years" Isogai said

* * *

"I'm dead meat" Prof Nagisa said from the future

"Most likely" Kiyoko said

"Well we're going to be ready for them" Youichi said

"They're going to have ten years to plan revenge" Kiyoko said

"Oh shit" the trio said.

* * *

 **Hey guys Grizz with a new chapter courtesy of Captain Aron who requested a Back to the Future chapter, too bad its like a couple of weeks late for 21/10/2015 aka Back to the future day. Not to mention I would do something nice for Kiyoko since she was in hospital, I mean come on how could I not do something like that in this chapter =D**

 **Anyway until next time I'll catch you on the flipside, see you guys**


	20. Iron Man

An explosion sounded in the centre of Tokyo and flying through the night sky was an armoured figure. This was the Invincible Iron Man

"sir, there was an explosion" a voice said

"Where?" Ironman asked

"I'll put it on screen sir" the voice said

"Thank you JARVIS" Ironman said as he approached an abandoned factory that was smoking. Ironman circled around the building looking for a way in. Suddenly he spotted it: a hole in the roof. "Scan for life signs" he said as he landed.

"Life signs negative, building is abandoned" JARVIS said as Ironman walked around using his scanners. "However I am able to tell you a large explosion went off. I am also detecting minute traces of ant-matter in the building" JARVIS said

"Yanagisawa, he must have been here, only that damn bastard would be crazy enough to experiment with Anti-Matter. Plus looks like he was using human experimentation...Not even Weapon X would be stupid enough to merge human tissue with Anti-Matter, and those guys are crazier than Deadpool in a mental home" he said "Plus I think whatever Yanagisawa was working on did the damage, the explosion probably came later"

"SIR!" JARVIS said as a beacon popped up "A single life sign detected; its faint. I would say that she is close to death"

"Tell the nearest Helicarrier to get their medbay ready" Ironman said going over to the woman and lifting her up "I'm going to apply a temporary fix" he said cauterising the wound with his heat repulsors.

"Sir, you don't have much time" JARVIS said

"Right" Ironman said getting the woman out of there, Five minutes later she was in surgery on the Helicarrier.

* * *

JUNE 2015

Ironman was flying over the Japanese area again after dealing with a threat there that involved an escape foe of his.

"Should we get Ramen or Gyouza?" Ironman asked

"The ramen in this area is highly rated sir" JARVIS said

"Ramen it is" Ironman said as his radar picked something up "It can't be

"Sir?" JARVIS asked

"I just picked up anti-matter readings close by" Ironman said

"That's weird sir; shall I run a diagnostic?" JARVIS asked

"Go ahead, meanwhile I'm heading to the source" Ironman said

"Shall inform SHIELD?" JARVIS asked

"Good ahead, have them send Banner and Yukimura" Iornman said "I may need back up" Ironman said

* * *

"Now are you going to be good for daddy, or am I going to have to teacher you another lesson?" Takaoka said as he loomed over Kurahashi. Suddenly Kanzaki got up

"Excuse me but I would rather much have Karasuma" she smiled

"Oh well" the big man said as he went for Kanzaki, who was now shivering. Suddenly a bolt of light sent the crazed lunatic back into the treeline

"Are you okay?" Ironman asked as he scanned the three hit "Nothing too bad. Still. JARVIS add a medical team and a criminal restraint team to that earlier request"

"Who do you think you are pal?" Takaoka asked "And why are you interfering with my class?"

"Oh I'm sorry, was that you teaching, because it kinda looked like an assault" Ironman said "And you want to tell me, why a military solider is teaching kids" Ironman said "Up until 9:00 at night?" he asked looking at the schedule "Seem overkill to me,

"He's here to teach us to be better assassins" Nagisa said

"Okay, now that's illegal" Ironman said "Right up there with child soliders, human trafficking and human experimentation"

"Not if the goverment's order it" Takaoka said

"That's bullshit" Ironman said as his sensor's went off. "Okay hang on! I have to find the source of this anti-matter reading"

"Yoo hoo" Koro-sensei said

* * *

"That's different" Ironman said

"Sir, behind you" JARVIS said

"Thank you JARVIS" Ironman said slugging Takaoka in the gut. "Nice try"

"I'll tell the kids to stay back" Koro-sensei said as he edged the kids away, Ironman looked back to see if they were okay, he didn't miss several of teh male students holding the hands of some of the girls, heck the blue haired boy; Nagisa he believed was actually placing himself infront of the girl he was with. Takaoka ran back up and tried to clothesline Ironman, only to have the amred grabbed and flung away

"Come on then" Ironman said as he fired his repulsor at the PE teacher. "I hate scum bags who hits children" he said as he picked up Takaoka and threw him.

"RIGHT I'LL GET YOU" Takaoka shouted standing up as Ironman did a bring it on handwave "AARGH!" the solider shouted as he tried to punch Ironman, who kept dodging "STOP MOVING SHELLHEAD!" Takaoka shoputed

"Okay" Ironman said punching the teacher's fist making the unarmoured opponent flinch "Night, night"

* * *

"Akira Takaoka, you're under arrest!" a voice said as several SHIELD agents rushed forward

"WHAT IS THIS!" Takaoka asked

"Simple we're taking you in custody for assaulting a minor, assaulting an Avengers, mental abuse, attempted blunt force trauma, and all around thuginess" the voice said as a pair of Vibraniu, cuffs were placed on him and he was lead away. Soon a medical team went over and check the kids.

"I'm so stupid" Karasuma said

"Don't be, your government didn't make a wise choice" the agent said "I'm agent Coulson, nice to see you again Major Karasuma"

"Agreed Coulson, it has been awhile" Karasuma said

"So this is the assassination Classroom, if he went to SHIELD we could have helped him instead of killing him" Coulson said

"You could?" Karasuma said

"Of course, after all we have an expert on Anti-Matter" Coulson said

"I'm here, now where's the Anti-Matter?" a female agent said

* * *

"Agent Yukimura" Coulson said. "How are you feeling"

"Ready to be in the field sir" Aguri saluted, before realising where she was "Class E?"

"That's right, I'm Karasuma the PE teacher and Government liason" Karasuma said

"I'm Aguri Yukimura, former Class-E teacher and current SHIELD Agent"

"Is that?" a voice cried out

"YUKIMURA-SENSEI!" the kids cried out

"WHOA!" she shouted as she was dogpiled. Once she got back up, she noticed someone standing on her own "Akari"

"AGURI!" Kaede cried running into her sister's arms.

"That weas unexpected" Ironman said before turning to Nagisa, "Good pick kid"

"For what?" Nagisa asked

"A girlfriend" Ironman said

"She's not my girlfriend...yet, maybe...yeah she is" Nagisa said

"Like I said good pick" Ironman said leaving the same tiem as the SHIELD Quinnjet holding Takaoka did.

"Sir, I've detected Kotaro Yanagisawa's location" JARVIS said

"Well then let's go!" Ironman said taking off.

* * *

 **G'day guys, hoped you enjoyed Takaoka getting his ass whooped by Ironman, not mention Aguri's alive and well. I seem to bring her back a lot even though she's dead in canon. Plus I'm considering giving Karasuma less screen time in my fics for th BLOODY DICK MOVE he made in the previous chapter. PM me and I'll tell you why?**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	21. Lagrange the flower of Rin-ne

"This is not what I had in mind after Koro-sensei was assassinated, not at all" Nagis athought to himself as he sat at a beach side cafe sipping a drink. "I mean we killed Koro-sensei, and then were set upon by the military labelling us as terrorists. Doesn't help that we were blamed for the death of the principal. Who killed him is still being looked into, meanwhile Karasuma and Irina sensei scattered us. And where did I end up...Kamogawa" Nagisa said as he finished his drink, got p and left some money for a tip under the glass before heading out.

"In other news, the hunt for the teenage terrorists have taken a step forward with the detention of Rio Nakamura, Hinano Kurahashi, Sosuke Suguya and Taiga Okajima. That makes the total of captured students to ten, joining Kotaro Takebayashi, Yumma Isogai, Meg Kataoka, Sumire Hara, Takuya Muramatsu and Itona Horibe, back to the studio"

"Shit that's not good. I better find this Princess Laffinty" Nagisa said walking out

"Come again" a waitress said

"Will do" Nagisa said as he walked off with his hood up.

* * *

Meanwhile at a high tech military base just outside Kamogawa a group sat aroudn a table as a brunette in a set of orange overalls walked in

"Thank you for joining us Madoka" Commander Tadokoro, the head of Novumundos

"No problem, so is this about the terrorists?" Madoka asked

"Yes, we've managed to capture ten of them, which they will be held close to Novamundos' Kamogawa sea base"

"You're putting them this close to the Vox?" a girl with pale blue hair said

"Unfortunately" Tadokoro said angrily "And then until we can get them in a secured location We have to hold them here" Tadokoro said "And worse is there are rumours of one of them in the town"

"WHAT!" those gathered shouted.

"Problem is he's been pretty good at hiding himself" Tadokoro said

"So shouldn't we find him?" Madoka asked

"We will, once we have a good idea as top what the hell's going on!" Tadokoro said.

* * *

The next day Nagisa kept himself hidden as he spotted the town's fabled Jersey Club. He noted one of them had blue hair.

"That has to be Princess Laffinty" Nagisa said pulling his hood down lower. "Now to send a message to Laffinty" he said sending an e-mail. The girl with blue hair checked her computer and sent back a reply. An hour later Nagisa was standing outside a vacant lot. The girl with blue hair walked up to him

"Are you the one that called?" the girl asked

"Yes, I am in need of your help Miss?" Nagisa asked

"Call me Lan" Lan said

"You have to help me, I'm being hunted by my government for doing a job they ordered me to do, the teenage terrorists, they were actually students turned into assassins; but once our job was done, instead of payment we got a special ops unit coming in to arrest us! We were ordered by our English and PE teachers to scatter over Japan and hide in plain sight. But now ten of my friends have been captured" Nagisa said

"What was so important they would cover it up?" Lan asked

"Is there something secret we can talk?"

"Yes, this way" Lan said taking Nagisa to the sea base. Once they were there Lan directed him to a briefing room. "Now you can talk

* * *

"Koro-sensei; our target. He was priced at 30 billion yen, only they were hoping professionals would do it. And it turns out that the government had a side deal that we would be discredited and disallowed to continue our schooling once we did. But he was also betrayed and killed. That was also put onto the students" Nagisa said "We've been nothing but scapegoats for the government. And then I heard whispering of you"

"And what would you like from me?" Lan asked

"Anything that can help me and my friends" Nagisa said

"Then I shall help you" Lan said "Or at least try to"

"Thank you" Nagisa said

* * *

"This better not be a mistake Lan" Madoka said as she stood next to the alien princess and a new addition, a figure wearing a blue earth military uniform with a navy blue shoulder cape connected to a carbon black pauldron with the crest of Lan's home world on it and beaked hood. In his hand was an energy staff. This was Nagisa Shiota, as he went by LaGarite Special Captain Nagisa Shiota, the head of Lan's security on Earth, Today was the day, all of his friends had been gathered up and transferred over to Novumundos. Nagisa was wanting to make a move. But Lan ordered him not to until she said.

"I'll be fine" Nagisa said "And I will not move until I am ordered to" he stood tall. Once a shuttle landed out walked the special forces hunting Class-E. Amongst them was Hotaru Yanagisawa and Tadomi Karasuma.

'Why is he there?" Nagisa mentally asked as the group of imprisoned Class-E

"Prisoner transfer" Yanagisawa said

"We'll accept" Tadokoro said

"Good, I no longer want to be a part of this" Karasuma said scowling. This made Nagisa look away until he spotted something impossible. There floating in the ocean was a crystal ball with a smiling face.

'You have got be kidding me" Nagisa thought before he used a net to grab the object.

"Looking Sharp there Nagisa, or should I call you Captain Shiota" the ball said

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!" Nagisa shouted.

* * *

"SURPRISE!" Koro-sensei said

"What?" everyone asked as an alien wearing a teacher's outfit appeared

"Did you really think I would be dealt with that easily" Koro-sensei said as he dropped several pairs of handcuffs.

"Now?" Nagisa said

"Now" Lan said as Nagisa activated his Energy Staff and knocked out the special forces unit.

"Oh, Kotaro did you think I would go down so easily" Koro-sensei said as Nagisa stood near him spinning his staff,

"In fact it was almost perfect" a suave voice said

"Headmaster Asano?" the class said as Novumundos commandoes grabbed Yanagisawa.

* * *

"So you know all along?" Nagisa asked

"We did. In fact Karasuma and Tadokoro were old military buddies and both had experiences with non human life-forms. Later it was discovered that Shiro was apart of a conspiracy that only I could take down, so I had to go into hiding. Nagisa I wanted you to come here so that way you would be able to handle anything if Lan, Madoka or Muginami was in danger from the conspiracy" Koro-sensei said

"I'm sorry about that Nagisa" Karasuma bowed.

"Its okay sir, but next time fill us in on the plan"

"Agreed, so Specialist Captain of LaGarite Security Forces" Koro-sensei said

"Yep, but now I can't go to the high school I wanted" Nagisa slumped.

"Oh well, you've got a pretty good job anyway" Koro-sensei said

"I suppose." Nagisa said

* * *

 **Hey Guys Grizz here with the next Crossover: Lagrange The flower or Rin-ne. AN awesome mecha anime set in Kamogawa. But this show really needs some love as it only has seven fanfics on this sight, NOT COOL! it is an anime that you watch whne your feeling depressed, sad or any other negative emotion and it will quickly make you feel better. The ending to the first season alone is nothing but happy music. So go give it a watch**

 **Now since I'm way ahead of this in writing rather than give clues I'm going to list the rest of the chapters in this fic in posting order we have: Batman, Assassin's Creed, Black Widow, Wolverine, Persona 4, Tomb Raider, Doctor Who and one I call Heroes United.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	22. Batman

"Beware the Court of Owls  
That watches all the time,  
ruling the city from a shadowed perch behind Granite and Lime  
They watch you in you hearth, they watch you your bed  
Speak not a whisper word of them, or they'll send a TALON FOR YOU **HEAD**!" Hazama shouted making the girls scream

"Seriously, the court of owls?" Nagisa asked

"Didn't take you for a Batman fan Hazama" Isogai said "And besides its 'ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch'"

"I was making it more spooky by imply they could be in any city" Hazama said grumping

"Well I'm off to read another couple of comics" Isogai said

"Enjoy the weird dreams, I mean that's how I got into those dream fights with Deadpool, but reading some of them before bed." Nagisa deadpanned

"Okay then" Isogai said unsure.

* * *

That night Isogai started to dream, it started off with him in a cave filled with high tech computers and armour. Suddenly a bat symbol flashed on the screen.

"Another case tonight sir?" an English butler said

"Yes Alfred, are the kids in bed?" Isogai asked as he slipped into his Bat theme suit

"And fast asleep, I swear not even Gotham city exploding could wake those two" Alfred said.

"And yet your English muffins get them out of bed" Batman said as he pulled down his cowl. "Keep them safe" he said as he got into his Batmobile and took off.

* * *

Ten minutes later Batman arrived at where he was needed.

"I'm not liking this, Oracle you on?" Batman asked

"I'm here, what's up Isogai?" Oracle asked via earpiece

"I need to know what I'm up against?" Batman asked

"Give me a second, oh shit" Oracle said

"What is it?" Batman asked

"A message written in blood: Beware the Court"

"The Court of Owls, how long has it been?" he asked as he carefully descended into the building

"Five months. They nearly killed you last time. Physically and mentally" Oracle said

"Is that concern I hear Rio" Batman said

"Fear" Oracle said "And I haven't gone by that name in ages" she laughed

"I'm going in" Batman said

* * *

"Greetings Batman, we've been waiting for you" a voice said

"Talon, how long has it been since I kicked the court's ass?" Batman asked

"Too LONG!" Talon said revealing himself to be a ninja with Owl themed goggles, clawed gauntlet and grieves. Shortly two dozen more Talons joined, these ones lacking the grieves and gauntlet.

"Nice flock" Batman said as he threw his cape in the face of the head talon before sweeping off his feet. Several Talons leapt in. Batman quickly dodged or countered all of them with a flurry of kicks, punches and throws. "Is that all"

"No its not" The head Talon said as he drew an ancient sword. "We're just getting started" Talon said swinging his sword which was covered in a type of poison, forcing Batman onto the backfoot. Luckily he was wearing a titanium reinforced Kevlar plates over a suit made of titanium nanocompisite allowing him both protection and movement. The sword did slicing into the plating barely You upgraded your suit! Too bad it will not save you" Talon said as he slipped the sword in between the plates and his organ "I was hoping for your heart."

"Too bad" Batman said as he grabbed two Batarangs and shoved one of them into the Talon's eye

"ARGH!" Talon let loose an unearthly scream before batting Batman away while a flea.

"I hate it when these things turn undead" Batman said as one of the Talons jumped on his back.

* * *

"Down Birdie" Someone shouted as a whip curled around the Talon's throat and pull it off "Only I can play rough with the bat" a sultry voice said

"Catwoman, good to see you finally made it" Batman said

"You've seen better days" Catwoman said high kicking a Talon solider in the face.

"GET HER" Talon said

"Um did the big bad talon forget I'm a cat"

"So what" Talon asked

"I'm a cat!" she said slashing at the gathered soldiers with her Diamond tipped claws and whip while Batman took on the main Talon soldier with his bare knuckles.

"You're weak Batman, maybe playing with the twins! Oh yes I know who you are Yuuma Isogai" Talon said

"What" Isogai asked.

"Oh yes, dear little Maaya and courageous Youichi" Talon said "I'm going to enjoy killing them while listening to them scream!" Talon said

"NEVER!" Batman shouted breaking his neck. "I have to get back!" he shouted, soon he was killing the rest of the Court of Owl's soldiers

"Batman, Batman calm down" Catwoman said

* * *

"What?" Batman asked looking around seeing nothing

"You've been fighting shadows for fifteen minutes" Catwoman said

"What do you mean?" Batman asked confused

"You were doused by a new batch of Fear Toxin. A Talon was here, only he used the fear toxin on his sword. Once I leapt in to help you with they were gone" she said

"How did they get the fear toxin, and how did I get rid of it?" he asked

"We managed to find a antidote" Catwoman said unmasking Batman "Are you alright Yuuma?" she asked sweetly before being kissed

"Yes" Batman said exiting the building "thank you" he softly said

* * *

That night Isogai stood out on the bedroom balcony as Meg, Catwoman's alter ego laid in his bed.

"Yuuma, come back to bed" she said

"I will, I'm just enjoying the city" he said looking back

"It is rather beautiful at night isn't it?" she asked removing the covers from on top of her.

"I have to agree" Isogai said

"But what about me?" Meg purred as she twisted a piece of her hair around her finger. She stopped walking once she was in the moonlight, it illuminating her naked skin. "Am I pretty?" she asked

"The city cannot compare to how beautiful you look" Isogai said as he took her in his arm and kissed her neck. "And even the moon cannot help but enhance your beauty; inside and out" he whispered making Meg shiver in love.

"Well, most days us girls have our an ugly side" Meg said

"And that is hidden by night" he said as he kissed Meg before they were surround by light.

* * *

Isogai woke up smiling, he had an awesome dream. Suddenly a downpour of icy cold water flooded his vision

"Damn Ikeman, when I have a comic book dream I get my ass whooped, but when he does the comic book dream he gets the girl!" Nagisa said

"Seriously dude" Maehara said

"Morning guys" Isogai said "what's up?"

"Um...how about that" Karma said pointing to the tent in the bed making Isogai go wide eyed

"Damn it" Isogai muttered

"Hm, oh by the way, you may want to start running" Nagisa said

"Why?" Isogai asked as Kimura and Sugino walked in.

"5" Nagis started counting as the boys loaded their guns.

"Crap" Isogai said getting tangled in the sheets

"4" Karma said smiling as Isogai was in the hall way

"321" Maehara counted quickly running after him.

* * *

"That was a nice dream, maybe I should find a catwoman cosplay for Isogai's birthday" Meg said exiting the girls bath.

"GET BACK HERE!" five voice said

"What?" Meg asked as she saw her boyfriend and five of his friends, including his old friend Maehara

"Morning darling" Isogai said kissing her before running off. Meg just glared at the guys who froze.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Damn Ikeman" Nagisa muttered

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with a big thanks to my usual partner in fanfic crime: animeandmangafangirl for suggesting Batman, so I decided to use my favourite Batman villains, as well as his greatest enemy: The Court of Owls, these guys are basically Gotham City weaponize being a secret society that controls Gotham from the shadows. Also they do something no other Batman villain does: Drive Batman insane, so much that you actually have to turn the comic! These guy beat the Joker hands down!**

 **so until next time I'll catch you on the flipside, see you later**


	23. Assassin's Creed

Nagisa had to head over to the principal's office with some documents. He was about to knock when he heard something that scared him.

"So we have five children of Assassins are here in my school?" Asano asked

"Yes" a new voice said "And they are in the mountain classroom"

"Very well, have some agents to collect them" Asano said

"Very well, my the father of understanding guide you" the agent said

'The Templars are here, and they're hunting fellow assassins. Not on my watch"

* * *

"Where's Nagisa?" Kaede asked

"Delivering those documents to Asano" Meg said

"Hope he's not too long" Kaede said as a gas seeped in

"Gas" Karma said covering his mouth, only to collapse with everyone else. Shortly several men walked in wearing white and red uniform with gas masks. They walked over to five different students and pick them up

"You won't get away with this" Irina said

"We already have Assassin Scum!" The agent said punching Irina out cold. "Operation Stork is a success" the agent said leaving the room. Nagisa waited outside using his Eagle Vision to track them. His people reading skill evolved into the Assassin Eagle Vision skill. He saw the Templar agents taking his friend.  
"So those five are the assassin children" he said as he tracked them. "Too bad they missed me" Nagisa said as he descended into the locker room and opened a hidden locker revealing a white version of his gym uniform with navy accents, a red sash and black gauntlets topped with metal knuckles.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted"

* * *

That Night Nagisa snuck to where the Templars were holding his friends. And of course the Templars had guards around the warehouse. Activating his Eagle sense to detect where an entry point was.

"Too easy" he said as he pointed his left gauntlet and shot out a cable to the top of the roof and was pulled along thanks to the motor in the grappling hook. Looking around Nagisa flicked out his hidden blade and cut the lock to a rooftop window and entered that way. Silently he sliced the throat of the guard there. He turned on his Eagle vision to spot where they were. The first one was right below him which shocked him: Yuzuki Fuwa. He couldn't believe Fuwa of all people was an Assassin. She was hooked up to electrodes. The Templar smiled as she shocked Fuwa. Nagisa quickly used his Parkour skills to get down there and behind the Templar.

"Yasuraka ni nemuru" Nagisa said stabbing her

"May the Father" she started before Fuwa snapped her neck.

"I didn't know you were one of us" Fuwa said as Nagisa cut the ropes binding her arms.

"Me too" Nagisa said as Fuwa got dressed in her uniform. "Take her gun"

"What rank are you?"

"Level 3, you?"

"I'm an Initiate, we just joined" Fuwa said

"We?" Nagisa asked

"The others, we're all initiates. Heck this is the first time I've seen a proper Templar Agent" she said

"Okay, where are the others?" Nagisa asked

"I have no idea, I woke up in that chair" Fuwa said

"Wait here" Nagisa said

* * *

Nagisa crept into the next room where he saw Muramatsu and Hara. Hara was the one the Templars were torturing Hara in order to break Murmatsu. Nagisa then remembered they only took the five students, when did they take Hara? Nagisa didn't have time to ponder as he had to save his friend. So he silently walked around using crates for cover. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted an item long thought lost: The tomahawk of Connor Kenway, an assassin around the time of the American Revolution. Nagisa saw a Templar manhandling it, so he crept over there stabbed the Templar with his hidden blade and grabbed the tomahawk, using an execution by slamming the tomahawk into the chest. Once Nagisa withdrew the tomahawk, he snuck around until he was behind the Templar who held his two friends captured. Once again Nagisa bade the Templar to Rest in Peace before smashing the Tomahawk into the Templar's spine and freed the others.

"Nagisa Wait!" Muramatsu said but Nagisa was already gone "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am, but what's going on?" Hara asked

* * *

"Let go of me" Yada shouted as she was in her pink underwear, next to her was a table filled with her Assassin equipment, unlike Muramatsu, Fuwa and the others she had some kills under her belt. She was the one leading the Class-E Assassins.

"Tell us where the master of the Japanese Assassins is"

"Bite me" Yada said

"Very well, you will be bitten, but not by us" The Templar said as a door opened making Yada scared. After a few moments the Templar was confused "Where's the dogs?" he asked another Templar who went in to check it. Once the Templar reach the door he was pulled into the darkness.

"What?" Yada asked as Nagisa leapt out and killed two more Templars. He looked up and smiled as he jumped on a box and leapt into the air.

"I'll Kill-" he shouted as Nagisa buried his Hidden blade into the Templar's throat.

"Yasuraka ni nemuru" Nagisa said as he went over to Yada and released her from her binding. Which she thanked Nagisa for by kissing him. "That was different" Nagisa said

"Can't a girl show her hero some love?" she asked as she slipped on her jeans and Assassin hoodie. "We don't have much time" she added

"Why not?"

"He has a piece of Eden, here in the lab"  
"What one?"

"None we've ever encountered before" Yada said "But it looks like a scroll"

"I have heard rumours of the Scroll of Izanagi, a legendary scroll said to chart the heavens and the earth" Nagisa said

"A map?" Yada asked

"But to what?"

* * *

"Just tell me what you know?" a voice that Yada and Nagisa recognise

"That bastard" Nagisa said as there standing in front of the next Assassin child Maehara was Terasaka

"Impossible, Terasaka is a Templar?" Yada asked

"YOU TRAITOR!" Nagisa yelled as he leapt out of cover.

"Nagisa, whoa! calm down this isn't what it looks like!" Terasaka said

"Looks like you're a Templar!" Yada said as she freed Maehara, who deployed his own hidden blade and charged up to the bully

"I'm on your side!" Terasaka said

"Bullshit!" Maehara and Yada said. But luckily Nagisa had a way of knowing. His Eagle Vision, he closed his eyes and activated it opening them to see three blue figures meaning friendlies.

"Let him go, he's on our side"

"Why are you working with the Templars?" Maehara asked.

"To get the Scroll of Izanagi, a map to all hidden Precursor structures. Temples, fortresses, vaults, The Observatory! The scroll gives the locations of all those"

* * *

The four Assassins were about to reach the office where the last Assassin kidnapped was when Fuwa and Muramatsu jumped down in full gear.

"So this is the curtain call for the Templars" Nagisa said

"Nothing is true" Yada said

"Everything is Permitted" they echoed back. Nagisa took the leaded and opened the door silently. In front of him was Asano, his two bodyguards and their last captured Assassin: Kanzaki.

"Activate it" Asano said

"Get f-" Kanzaki said as a guard hit her.

"Now, now, now if you don't activate the scroll I'm sure my son and his friends would love free reign at you" Asano said as a blade skimmed Kanzaki's skin with a balde

'That bastard" Yada whispered.

"What?" Maehara asked

"That's the Sword of Altair" Terasaka asked

"Where the blast did he get that?" Maehara asked

"Screw this!" Nagisa said drawing out his hidden blade and the Kenway Tomahawk. The others charged out into battle.

* * *

Asano stabbed at Nagisa, who blocked using his blade before swiping at Asano with the Tomahawk.

"Impressive, I didn't know that there was a sixth assassin in my school" Asano said,

"I'm full of surprises" Nagisa said using his tomahawk to disarm Asano by using the centre of the axehead and flinging the school away before using the back of the Tomahawk to kill his principal. Terasaka came over and picked up Altair's sword while Fuwa grabbed the scroll

"Yasuraka ni nemuru" Nagisa said as Maehara released Kanzaki and picked her up in a bridal hold before pecking her forehead.

"Let's go" Nagisa said as he and his fellow Assasins left. Yada paused before lifting the sleeve of Asano's jacket up. Revealing a tattoo that merged the emblems of the Assassins and Templars.

"Strange" She said before leaving.

The Scroll was successfully given to the Japanese branch of the Brotherhood and the Initiates were promoted to level 2 and placed under Nagisa's command with the task of finding the Head of the Japanese Brotherhood, unaware he was there teacher.

* * *

 **Gday guys Grizz here with the newest crossover: Assassin's Creed. Quick question why did no one think of this before?! I mean it is a good matchup I mean how can you guys not see Asano as a badguy. and the Yasuraka ni nemuru quote Nagisa said is Japanese for rest in peace, something Ezio would say in latin when he kills a target**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside, see you later**


	24. Black Widow

"This is Hayami, Yes I understand, I'll get him" Hayami said as she walked over to Chiba. "We're up" she said

"About time" he said as they walked over to a small shack behind Class-E

"I just hope it still fits" Hayami said as they entered the shack and saw two outfits.

"Two years since we became the new Black Widow and Hawkeye" Chiba said as he pulled on a black uniform, with a full length sleeve and purple arrow decal on the chest, also he pulled out a pair of purple mirrored sunglasses and pulled them on while slicking his hair back. Last thing he pulled on was his high tech quiver and his bow.

"Yes, and in that time we've had little work" Hayami said zipping up her black catsuit. She sighed in relief while she shifted her breast around "And with this I don't have to bind my breast" she said as she finish adjusting her F-Cup breasts into the suit in built bra. She usually kept them bound so she would appear as a C-cup so they don't get in the way of her shooting and assassination attempts on her teacher. Next she pulled her hair out of her pigtails and fluffed it up a bit.

"Why hide them?" Chiba asked indicating her chest

"Why do you think?" Hayami asked kissing Chiba. "You ready Hawkeye?"

"You know it Widow" Hawkeye said smiling.

* * *

"So who's the target?" Chiba asked

"Amadeus Cho, a tech genius. Rumours are that AIM has him in some backwater Japanese village. Intel suggests he has found a way to cure Koro-sensei" Hayami said

"What?" Chiba asked.

"Exactly why we're being sent in. If we can get that cure to Koro-sensei we save the world." Hayami explained.

"Sounds way too good to be true" Chiba said

"It is, the cure will expire in one week, that week started three days ago" Hayami said

"We better hurry" Chiba said

"Yeah, but we may not make it in time, after all AIM wants to reverse the cure and create more of Koro-sensei" Hayami said

"We will" Chiba said

"Once we touchdown we'll switch to our operational code names" Hayami said

"Got it" Chiba said.

* * *

Soon the two assassins deployed outside of a small village. Hayami nodded to Chiba who went to an overlooking cliff. He quickly pulled out his bow and activated his glasses.

"Hawkeye in position" Hawkeye said

"Black Widow on the move, Operation Mozart begins in 3...2...1...now" Black Widow said, She quickly moved throughout the village using whatever she could fin for cover, while her partner used his high tech archery set and skills to keep an eye out of her. He always had her back, no matter what would happen in life he was there with a friendly smile and an arrow to hurt those who hurt her. But the Black Widow was not without her own dangers, especially when she used her Widow's Gauntlets, a gauntlet that carried a zipline, an knockout aerosol, electrical defensive device, explosives, tear gas and a radio. These two were the perfect pair

* * *

"Hawkeye, any movements?" Black Widow asked

"Negative, heck I don't even see the target" Hawkeye said

"Shit" Black Widow said "We really need to find him, before they can get into his head and find out how to make the cure and reverse it"

"You don't think Shiro is involved in this?" Hawkeye asked

"Not his style, besides he wouldn't need to reverse the cure when he already has the process" Black Widow said.

"I've got movement" Hawkeye said.

"Who is it?" she asked

"You're not going to like this" Hawkeye muttered

"What?" Black Widow asked

"Its AIM Alright, but they've got both Cho and Yanagisawa" Hawkeye said "And neither are there willingly" Hawkeye said making Black Widow curse out in Russian.

"Alright I'll be there soon" she said.

* * *

"This can't be good" Black Widow said as she neared the house holding them

"My boss wants those formulas" an AIM agent said

"Well you can have them dude" Cho said

"Mozart's getting cocky" Hawkeye said

"Please and it was a fluke I was working with and never recorded the actual process" Shiro said

"Well in that case" AIM Agent said as a device was brought out

"What are those?" Cho asked

"This is the Mind Ripper, anything I want to know I'll rip those thoughts straight out of your head." AIM Agent said

* * *

"Not if I can help it" Black Widow said kicking the door opened

"YOU!" AIM Agent said as Black Widow fired her Glock 19 into the agent's chest.

"Are you two okay?" she asked

"I Will be now that a fine babe's here"

"I'm Taken" Black Widow said

"Damnit" Cho groaned.

"I Hate to say it, but thank you for your help, but that doesn't mean we're friends" Shiro said

"Of course NOT!" Black Widow said kneeing him in the groin

"Ah Widow"

* * *

"Ah Widow" Hawkeye said as he saw several Agents coming out of the woodwork.

"What Hawkeye" Black Widow said

"Trouble" he said pulling back his bowstring "Big Trouble" he said

"How big?" Black widow asked

"Several AIM Agents are coming out of the woodwork" Hawkeye said as he fired an explosive tipped arrow and fired to the west

"Any good news?"

"Extraction's in fifteen" Hawkeye said

"How?" Black Widow asked nervous.

"Quinjet" Hawkeye answered.

* * *

"Understood" Black Widow said

"What's going on out there?" Choa asked

"We're under attack" Black Widow said

"Well!" Shiro shouted

"Okay" Black Widow said shocking Shiro into blacking out "I seriously hate that guy" she said

"So what now?" Cho asked

"Sit tight" Black Widow said as she kicked the door down and started shooting AIM Agents.

"On your left" Hawkeye said as an arrow appeared suddenly

"Thank you, any sight of Extraction?" she asked

"Negative" Hawkeye said.

"Okay I'm moving up" she said using her gauntlet to fire off an explosive round at some Agents.

* * *

"Extractions in five, get the kid and prick and let's go" Hawkeye said as he took out the last agent.

"I'm on it" Black widow said as she entred the structure they were in "We're moving" she said

"What about him?"

"We'll take him" Black Widow said as she and Cho picked up Shiro. Outside Hawkeye was waiting while the Quinjet landed, Several SHEILD Agents walked out as three more Quinjets appeared, these ones were modified to hold prisoners, two of them took the AIM agents while the last one took Shiro.

"You know he's going to get out

"I know" Black Widow said before turning to Cho "Now I believe you have an antidote for our teacher" the master assassin said

"Yeah, its here" Cho said showing them a map of where he hid the cure.

"That's behind the mountain the school's on" Hawkeye said

"Yep, I knew that's where the person who needed the cure would be"

"Well how about that" Hawkweye said

After being dropped off at school Hawkeye and Black Widow quickly became Hayami and Chiba again before racing but to the building.

"Rinka" Chiba said realising something

"What?" Hayami asked

"Your girls are showing" Chiba said

"What do you..." Hayami looked down and saw her unbound chest. "Shit stall them"

"Well do" Chiba said smiling as he walked back to class waiting for his lover to shrink her chest, "Why not just use some Pym Particles, then again those would shrink all of her" he mused. "Oh well" He said as he spotted the box with the cure in it. "Mission Complete"

* * *

 **G'day guys I'm here with a crossover none you expected: The Black Widow! she's a popular Marvel heroine especially after the success of the Avengers. So why not make the Tsundere Sniper as the Black Widow and her partner backing her up as Hawkeye, now one thing I'm going to say is that Black Widow should get her own movie.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	25. Wolverine

Kanzaki was having the worse day for her life, it started that morning when she overheard a fight between her parents.

"What do you mean she's not yours?" her mother asked

"What the hell do you think, you were sleeping around and had her" her Father shouted

"She was born nine months after our wedding" Mother shouted

"So what, I had a test done and that **thing** is not my daughter, hell she's not even human" Father sneered

"What do you mean?" mother asked

"She's a bloody mutant!" her 'father' shouted. After that she grabbed her things and ran out of the house, finally after running she stopped to take a breathe. At this point she noticed something; a sharp pain in her hands. She looked confused until blades shot out of her hands. She stared wide-eyed at the metallic looking claws. On each hand she had three 30cm long claws, each one coming out from between her knuckles, She was freaking out before she suddenly calmed down and the claws retracted.

"What am I?" she asked

* * *

It had been a week since Yukiko's awakening as a mutant and she was now a different person. Namely she went from a nice Yamato Nadeshiko to a bad girl. She ditched her school unifom for a pair of black pants, an opened black vest, a black and white striped bikini top, a choker around her neck, high topped boots and fingerless gloves. Most of her time she would spend on the river bank soaking up the warm rays of the suns.

"This is the life" she sighed. "No parents, no school, no stress" she said. She reached over for her bag and pulled out a piece of fruit, she had withdrawn all the money she had saved up and was living off of that. Suddenly she heard splashing.

"Help me" a young girl said as she was pulled down river.

"Hold on" Kanzaki said diving into the deep water, she quickly grabbed the girl, but she was also being swept downstream. Thinking fast she used her claws to stop herself. Once she was secured she got the girl onto her back and swam over to the river bank.

"Thank you miss" the young girl said as she ran back to her mother. Seeing the girl and her mother made Kanzaki's heart sink.

"I miss them though" she said grabbing her bag and walked off.

* * *

It was nearly dark when she saw a familiar mountain. Class-E's mountain. She decided she would camp on the side of it tonight, but seh would need some supplies from Class-E. First she walked into the sport's shed and saw it was organised by Koro-sensei also since it was warmer she would spend the night in there; plus she could use Class-E's locker room for a shower. Since she knew Koro-sensei was off elsewhere, so it was safe for her to sleep here that night. Grabbing her towel she went over to the classroom showers, luckily no one actually locked the classroom. An hour later she came back dressed in her old sports jersey.

"Goodnight" she said.

* * *

The next morning she got up and stretched. She probably should move before the class found her but she could take her time being early. She grabbed a couple of sandwichs and downed them for breakfast. After which she started to get changed, she switch her gym pants for a pair of black jeans with a little of flaring around the bottom. Next she picked out a black bikini top and removed her top, unaware the door been opened. She was now topless with Nagisa standing before her dumbfound. Blushing up a storm and thinking quickly by grabbing her vest and pulling it on while having her back to Nagisa.

"Kanazki?" Nagisa asked

"Not exactly" she said unleashing her claws.

"Oh crap" Nagisa said slamming the door and running away.

* * *

"Nagisa where's the gym equipment?" Meg asked

"Not now!" he shouted

"GET BACK HERE SHIOTA!" Kanzaki shouted

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE IN THERE!" Nagisa shouted back as Kanzaki chased him

"Was that Kanzaki?" Meg asked

"looked like it" Isogai said

"I'll chase after them you get Sugino and Koro-sensei" Meg said

"Why me?" he asked.

* * *

"Okay, I'm in the woods now she can't find me here" Nagisa said hiding behind a tree

"Hey Nagisa" Kanzaki said "Why are you hiding behind a tree?

'No way' he thought "No reason"

"Thought so" Kanzaki said bearing her claws.

"Are those new?" Nagisa tried stalling

"Shiny aren't they?" Kanzaki said

"And sharp I take it?" Nagisa gulped

"Oh yean!" Kanzaki said swiping at Nagisa

"Can't we talk about this?" Nagisa asked blocking the arm strikes.

"What's there to talk about perv" Kanzaki snarled.

"How was I suppose to know you were in there" Nagisa said going for a clap sun, only to be stunned by Kanzaki doing it to him using her claws. "Hold on" he said as he ducked a swing.

"Where are you going?" Kanzaki asked chasing after her.

* * *

'I need to dive in to think" Nagisa thought as he jumped into the pool. 'Where did I see those claws before?' he mentally asked. He closed his eyes while thinking; suddenly he was pulled up onto the land spluttering and coughing

"Of course the best assassin tries to drown while think about something" Kanzaki said

"Oh shut up and come on" Nagisa said dragging himself out of the lake

"And where are we going?" Kanzaki snapped

"To meet someone" he said

"Who?" Kanzaki asked curiously

* * *

Nagisa and Kanzaki walked up to a door and knocked

"Who is it?" a gruff voice said

"Come on Kuzuri, I'm the only one who knocks"

"Only one who?" Kuzuri asked

"Nagisa" the blunette said "I have someone you should meet"

"Who?" Kuzuri said opening the door. "No way you look like Himiko"

"I'm her daughter" Kanzaki said "but not the daughter of her husband Noburo Kanzaki"

"No way" Kuzuri gasped.

"Dude?" Nagisa asked

"What is your name?" Kuzuri asked

"Yukiko, Yukiko Kanzaki" she said getting eyed

"My baby girl, I thought I would never see you again"

"Well this is touching, so I'm leaving" Nagisa said

"Get back here Nagisa" they both said

"Thank you" Kuzuri said

* * *

"So what happened?" Kanzaki asked her father.

"Your mother and I were in love, but unfortunately her parents had set up a marriage arrangement, So that we made love and made you" Kuzuri said

"And my step-father?" she asked

"I went to her one night to congratulate her on her marriage, only to meet Noburo! He declared that we were never to see each other again. And after that I headed back to the states to rejoin the X-Men"

"The X-Men?" Kanzaki asked

"A group of like minded heroes, you know like a Mutant version of the Avengers" Nagisa said

"Oh" Yukiko said

"But tragedy struck and I thought I would come back to Japan" Kuzuri said

"Dad?" Kanzaki asked making Logan smiled "would it be alright if I see you?"

"Yes sweetheart, it would be" Kuzuri said hugging Kanzaki. During this time Nagsia slipped away from the reunited family.

* * *

The next day at school Kanzaki walked out of the sports shed in her modified uniform with half of her hair up in a ponytail tail before walking into class. Sugino nearly fainted from bad girl Kanzaki

"This is going to get some getting used to" Nagisa mumbled

"I agree" Meg said rubbing her temples.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with a new crossover: Wolverine my favourite character in any media! ANime, Comics, cartoons, movies. Now I could different sources of inspiration for this chapter: Kanzaki's gender and outfit is that of X-23 Wolverine's cloned daughter, Wolverine's name of Kuzuri and Yukiko's stepfather's name Noburo come from The Wolverine! Kuzuri being Japanese for Wolverine and a bedtime story and Noburo being the fiancé of Mariko in the movie, the organic metal claws comes from Jimmy Hudson the Ultimate comics Wolverine.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	26. Tomb Raider

"So Nagisa you had to pick the extra credit history project didn't you? Couldn't have gone with the English, no you had to pick History just because of the famous archaeologist Lara Croft attached to the extra credit. And now where are you?" he asked himself.

"now, now Mr Shiota you are here to gain some extra credit so you can get a better entrance score into your chosen university" an English voice said

"Of course Ms Croft, sorry to gripe" Nagisa said

"And may I ask why you are squinting?" Ms Croft said as she noticed her student squinting, alerting him and fully opening his eyes

"No I'm not" Nagisa said

"You were Man" a voice said

"Rio, I thought you were working in the easter sector" Nagisa said

"I was, but I came to tell you, I think we found a clue" Nakamura said as she and the other two raced over there

* * *

"This is a good find" Koyama said

"Can't believe Kungigaoka High sent over him" Nakamura said

"Shut it Class E scum" the former foe of Nakamura and Nagisa said "And why is girlie squinting?"

"That's it, I'm going to kill him" Nagiusa scowled

"Not at a the Digsite please Mr Shiota" Lara said

"That place over by that tree with the bear crap looks good" Nagisa muttered

"Okay so this gives the location to the mouth of Orochi, which is said to hold the legendary sword Kusanagi" Ms Croft said

"And hopefully we will find something" Nakamura said

"Yes, in fact the mouth of Orochi is about five to ten miles away from here"

"How far?" Nakamura asked

"8 to 16 kilometres" Nagisa said

"Ah" Nakamura said

* * *

Later Nagisa found Nakmura throwing a knife into a tree.

"What are you doing?" Nagisa asked

"Target practice you want in?" Nakamura asked holding out her knife to Nagisa who took it, aimed and threw completly missing the tree.

"That was bad, how out of practice are you?" Nakamura asked

"A bit" Nagisa said as Lara came back holding the knife.

"Nagisa, now I know it was gentlemanly of you, I don't needto borrow your knife to hang up my laundry" Lara said handing Nagisa the knife back before walking off.

"Wow, you are really rusty" Nakamura said

* * *

"Okay, so dig around here and after taht we'll head back to teh Alpha Dig site" Lara shouted as a Toyota Land Cruiser pulled up "Who the hell is this" she asked

"Lara Croft, I'm Irina Karasuma" Irina said

"You don't look Japanese" Lara said

"My full name is Irina Jelovic-Karasuma. I'm married" Irina said

"What can I do for you today?"

"I'm looking for a Nagisa Shiota" Irina said

"Mr Shiota!" Lara shouted

"Northern sector" his voice came over Lara's two way as she showed Irina where to go.

* * *

Five minutes later she saw a squinting Nagisa looking at a bit of wall

"Nagisa" Irina said

"Hey Bitch sensei" Nagisa said

"I'm here with a package for you" she said

"What?" Nagisa asked as she handed him something making him groan.

"You need those" Irina said

"I can see just fine" Nagisa said

"Whether you put them on or this becomes an extraction" Irina said

"Dumb Bitch" he muttered as Nagisa turned around and put on what he was told to and went back to work.

"Better now?" Irina asked

* * *

"So what did Bitch-sensei want?" Nakamura asked

"Still can't believe you had all that hotness to yourselves and then she left to become some government" Koyama said

"Just shut up" Nakamura said "So Nagisa, you find anything?" she asked

"Nope" Nagisa said

"And why aren't you facing us?" she asked again

"No particular reason" Nagisa said

"Nagisa" Nakamura warned

"Is everything okay here?" Lara asked

"Nagisa is stuck" Nakamura chuckled

"Do you need help Mr Shiota?" Kara asked

"No I'm fine" he sighed before turning around.

"Oh my" Nakamura gasped.

* * *

The reason Nagisa was hiding was he was now wearing a pair of a silver oval framed glasses.

"Dude; since when have you been needing glasses?" Nakamura asked laughing

"Since I wrecked my eyes doing heavy amounts of homework at night" Nagisa said

"Well, they make you look quite like a gentlemen" Lara mused

"really?" Nagisa said

"Yes, in fact I agree. They add a touch of class. I'm sure Kaede enjoy those" Nakamura said

"She doesn't know yet" Nagisa admitted

"WHAT!" Nakamura said making Nagisa sheepish, when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Jumping back down into the digging area he grabbed a brush and dusted off some artefact.

"Incredible" Nagisa said

"What is it?" Lara asked

* * *

"What do you think?" Nagisa asked smirking

"My goodness its a Tsurugi. And judging by aging it was fifth century" Lara said

"We're close aren't we?" Nakamura asked

"Very" Lara said as she spotted an opening "There" she said as a couple of the crew opened a door.

"Mr Shiota, Miss Nakamura, Mr Koyama with me" Lara said

"Yes ma'am" the trio said

"Can't believe I have to be stuck with two Class-E students" Koyama said

"Can't believe I have to be stuck with a goblin" Nakamura said

* * *

Once they were inside various torches were turned on.

"Incredible, this depicts the battle between Susanoo and Yamato no Orochi. He placed the Kusanagi inside a temple called the mouth of Orochi, where the Master of Serpents could collect it and then he would decided the fate of the world" Lara said

"The Master of Serpents?" Koyama asked

"Yes, I've come across this moniker before" Lara said

"Where?" Koyama asked

"In a book my father had" Lara said "Wait where's Mr Shiota?"

"Nagisa!" Rio called for him

"RIO DON'T MOVE!" Nagisa said

"What are you talking about?" Nakamura asked looking down.

"Are these?" Koyama asked

"Yes, Mamushi, otherwise known as the Japanese Pit Viper" Lara said as a snake crawled over her foot.

"Not cool" Nakamura said as a snake was slithering over the rafters to look at Nagisa in the eyes. Nagisa just glared at it and made the snake recoil.

"Its him" Lara said as they walked out of the snake infested area.

* * *

"So what was that about?" Koyama asked

"Nagisa's the master of Serpents" Lara said

"How?" Koyama said

"He's been associated with snakes since Class-E where his Killing instinct took the form of a snake" Nakamura asked as they reached the main area. In it was a giant Snake's head made out of jade.

"That has to be it" she said

"How do we open it?" Nakamura asked.

* * *

"I'm guessing with this" Koyama said "Shiota get over here and help me"

"Move over Goblin face" Nakamura said as she and Lara opened the rotating switch which opened the serpent's mouth. Koyama went and got a stick and placed it so it wouldn't close on them

"Mr Shiota, would yoou do the honours?" Lara asked

"Yes ma'am" He said reaching in and grabbing the sword. Which he presented the Kusanagi no Tsurugi to Lara Croft.

"This is impressive, I'm sure the museum of Kyoto will appreciate having this in its collection" Lara said wrapping it so it wouldn't get damaged.

"Time to head home" Nakamura said "I need a bath"

"Not going to argue with you there" Lara said as they all headed out.

* * *

 **G'Day guys Grizz here with Tomb Raider this time, man this was fun to write and revisits Glasses wearing Nagisa, one of my AU future trademarks. So I finished Rise of the Tomb Raider a couple of days ago and I must say that was an awesome game, accept the bloody cliff-hanger ending. Grrr, I hate those! Now I have to wait for Tomb Raider 3 coming soon**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	27. Persona 4

"Come on we're almost there" Nagisa said as a group comprising of him, Okano, Maehara, Kanzaki, Terasaka and a weird Bear looking thing rushed ahead.

"dude, I've seen better places to pick up chicks" Maehara said

"We're in a damn strip club" Terasaka said

"So?" Maehara said

"We're here to save Toka Yada!" Nagisa said

"To think a famous pop star lived in our town"

"That's Inaba for you" Nagisa said

"You've only been here a few months city boy" Maehara said

"Guys we're here. The VIP Lounge" Kanzaki said spreading out her fan

"Let's go rescue a pop idol" Okano said leading the charge.

* * *

Once inside they spotted two Yadas, one in a school uniform on the floor and the other one in a gold bikini on a stripper's pole.

"Time to take it all off" the pole dancing Yada said

"Oh yeah" Maehara said

"Knock it off" Okano said

"This is the real me, not the innocent little girl I pretend to be, I'm a fine catch with a lot of skills. I can break a lot of boys heart with just a wink" Shadow Yada said

"So what should we do

"That's not me" Yada whispered

"SO if I'm not the real you than who are you?"

"Get ready" Nagisa said pulling out a card so did the others

"I think we should try and attack first" Maehara said spinning a pair of kunai

"I've got you back" Kanzaki said pulling out her peacock fan

"Yeah" Terasaka said smacking a steel plate

"YOU'RE NOT ME!" Yada cried as the shadow Yada was shrouded in a black and red mist

"I am shadow, thy true self" it said

"That's just ugly!" Okano said

* * *

Standing in front of them was a larger looking creature with a rainbow pattern with a massive stripper pole and a satellite dish like head.

"That's not good" Maehara said as something passed by them.

'That didn't feel alright' Nagisa thought. "Melee attacks for now" he said running forward with a katana. Once Nagisa's attack was about to hit Shadow Yada was stopped dead.

"Agi!" Kanzaki said as her persona Konohana Sakuya showed up and launched a fireball, which was stopped by a shield of ice.

"Bullshit" Terasaka said dealing with some police like shadows.

"What's going on?" Okano asked as each Persona was hit with their elemental weaknesses

"She scanned out Personas to find out what their attacks and weaknesses are, TEDDIE Get Yada out of here" Nagisa said

"But"

"Just do it!" Nagisa said as another card descended "KAZEJIN!" Nagisa said as a what was basically an Armoured Tornado appeared "GARUFU!"

"Not going to work" it said

"How about this: IZANAGI ZIO!" Nagisa shouted as a bright light appeared and attempted to shock the thing

"TEDDIE!" the group shouted as their bear companion unleashed the light destroying Shadow Yada

"This system has overloaded!" the shadow screamed

"Teddie are you okay?" Nagisa asked

* * *

"I'm fine" Teddie said as he flat and floating in the air just off the ground.

"You saved me" Yada said before turning to her shadow, stumbling as she walked over to her

"Take it easy" Nagisa said

"Its been ages since I heard that" Yada said "I'm sorry. I struggled alot to discover who was the true me, then I realise that I couldn't find what I was looking for, because it was impossible to find"

"There's no real me" Teddie whimpered

"But now I know, the idol, the fatale and you are all apart of me" Yada said as the shadow smiled and shattered before becoming a figure in a beautiful dress with the satellite dish array for a face, and in her hands was a crown. Soon the figure became a card and entered Yada's sould

"Easy" Nagisa said catching her as she started to fall

* * *

"I'm Nagisa Shiota and that is Izanagi" Nagisa said reffered to his kinght like persona

"I'm Hinata Okano, and that is Tomoe" the sporty girl said pointing out the jumpsuit wearing samurai holding a twin lance

"Terasaka at your service and this is Take-Mikazuchi" the bruiser of the group introduce himself and his robot liek Persona with a skeleton on the front

"I'm Maehara and the Frog ninja is Jiraiya" Maehara said

"I'm Yukiko Kanzaki and this is Konohana Sakuya" Kanzaki bowed while introducing her to the female Super Sentai looking Persona with a cape of flowers.

"And you've already met...TEDDIE BEHIND YOU!" Nagisa shouted as a massive golden eyed version appeared

"WHAT THE HELL!" Maehara shouted out

* * *

"I am the shadow of thine's truth" as the Massive Teddy Bear became massive and started to look Broken toy "And if you look for the truth, you will never know if it is thurth or Deception"

"PERSONA!" Nagisa said as Izanagi moved in to attack. "Something's wrong"

"I've got an idea, just make sure Himiko doesn't get blown away" Yada said "PERSONA"

"Got it, IZANAGI!" Nagisa shouted getting Izanagi to hold Himiko while she helped Yada scan the Titanic Teddie.

"Take, get in there" Terasaka shouted

"JIRAIYA!" Maeahara said as he gripped onto Okano as the two personas attacked.

"Something's in there alright" Yada said as Okano was hit by an attack making her dizzy/

"AGI!" Kanzaki said as her persona launched a fire ball to hit the monster.

* * *

"THERE!" Yada cheered "underneath his chest something's there"

"GO Izanagi!" Nagisa ordered as he held onto Yada. Izanagi spotted the object a ball with blunted spikes in it.

"GET IT!" the others said as the Persona stabbed it, making Nagisa get a glimpse of an eye that looked like a camera's lens.

"What was that?" He asked as the Shadow broke apart and became the first Shadow teddy while the Other Teddie was flat

* * *

"It's sad not knowing who you are, and the answers I sought out scared me so I didn't look fearing waht I wouldn't like waht I found , but now I'm still here and I'm beary much alive"

"I agree, let's find our answers together." Yada said

"And remember Teddie, you are no where near alone" Nagisa smiled

"You're a part of our team" Maehara said

"You guys, I'm such a lucky little bear" he cried as the shadow became something he didn't expect. I rotund red robot with a missile and cape.

"A persona" Teddie gasped as a card fluttered into his hands "My beary own Persona

* * *

"Well today's been a good day" Nagisa said

Back in his own world Nagisa checked the Midnight channel seeing nothing but static brought a smile to his face

"Well done team, and let's hopefully not return to the midnight channel soon" he sighed collapsing on his bed. 'But something may not give us a choic in the matter; there is something out there obscuring the truth. And the Inaba investigation team will find it before dragging it out so we can reach the truth!" he thought

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with a new crossover, Persona 4, I actually got into this by watching some of the dub at Supanova, (a convention in Australia) one year and thought that it was weird and paid no mind to it, a while later I found the dub online and watched it, and found it was awesome, so I went out and got the fighting games and anime when they were released on DVD (I didn't have a Blu-ray player yet) The section this chapter was inspired by was Rise's dungeon where they fought Shadow Rise and Shadow Teddie! Now each character is a stand in for a P4 character: Nagisa-Yu/protagonist, Maehara-Yosuke, Okano-Chie, Kanzaki-Yukiko, Terasaka-Kanji, Yada-Rise and kept Teddie in as well.**

 **Fun fact: The director of Persona 4 the animation is also the director of previous crossover My Bride is a Mermaid and Assassination Classroom!**

 **SO until next time I'll catch you on the flipside =D**


	28. Doctor Who

"Where are we?" Kaede asked

"I have no idea" Nagisa said "Taekbayashi, Kurahashi, Hayami are you guys okay?

"Not really" Takebayshi groaned

"i'm fine" Kurahashi whimpered. "Why does it look like a spaceship in here?"

"Guys, you may want to know this" Hayami said

"What?" they asked.

"awhile ago I heard a rhyme" the sniper said

"Which was?" Nagisa said

* * *

"In a time of dire consequences  
And the line of time has been broken  
A hero will arrive  
to save the world for death  
all before the twelfth hour chimes" Hayami said

"What does that mean"

"The line of time broken, a hero will arrive" Nagisa said

"It would be him?"

"You guys" Kurahashi said pointing at a wolf like alien

"Yerp" it said

"RUN!" they all shouted.

* * *

"Alright we lost it" Nagisa said

"But that thing will hunt us donw againg" Kurahashi said

"Guys" Hayami said

"What?" Nagisa asked

"The Twelfth Hour is upon us" Hayami said as a wheezing was heard.

"What is that?" Kurahashi asked gripping on Nagisa's left arm while Kaede claimed the right arm.

* * *

Out of nowhere blue box appeared.

"Get in" a Scottish voice said as an old man stuck his head out

"Should we?" Kaede asked

"Its either that or we get eaten" Nagisa said

"I vote the box then" Takebayashi said

"I agree" Hayami said as she raced over to the box with the others.

* * *

"Good, now question. What are you doing on a Lupinox Star-Arena?" the man asked

"A what?" Kurahashi asked

"A Lupinox; a big alien Lizard Wolf thing that hunt by seeing with a biological thermal imagery" the man said

"Who are you?" Kaede asked

"I am the Doctor" he said dusting off his magician's coat

"Doctor Who?" Nagisa asked

"Just the Doctor" Hayami said

"DO I know you?" The Doctor asked

"We met when I was a kid" Hayami said

"Oh, probably a different face." The Doctor said

"No I remember you" Hayami said

"Interesting" The Doctor said "Now to leave here" he said "And hope they haven't found a hunt"

"A hunt?" Nagisa asked

"Yes, they like to abduct a small amount of their next prey and examine them in the Star-Arena before going down to their home world to do the hunt" The Doctor said

"The Class" the humans said

"Well then" The Doctor said activating the consoles.

* * *

"RUN!" Koro-sensei said as several Lupinoxes surrounded Class-E, the human were panicking, Karma realised something. Pulling out hsi knife he saw the things step back slight

"Pull out your knives, they seem afraid of them" Karma said, this made the class do it, suddenly a wheezing noise was heard an a blue box appeared.

"What is that?" Irina asked

"A myth, the blue box, and inside the Doctor" Karasuma said to the group

"olleh rotcod, evah uoy emoc rof eht tnuh?" a Lupinox asked

"No, I'm here to stop you from hunting" The Doctor stated

'ew t'nod tnaw eht snamuh, ew tsuj tnaw eht rettam-itna!"

"Anti-Matter, what anti-matter?" The Doctor asked

"Eht Wolley Eno, eh si lluf fo rettam-itna" the Lupinox said

"And you do realise that if you eat the yellow one, these kids will be angry at you" The Doctor stated

"Ffuts the namuh, d'ew eb gniod meht a ruovaf. Gnivas siht dlrow morf gniwolb pu" Lupinox said

"Wait, wait, wait Earth doesn't blow up" The Doctor said confused

"It doesn't?" Class-E asked.

"Well not until the year 2 billion" The Doctor admitted

"2,000,000,000!?" they all shouted

"yes, yes, yes so he won't be blowing up the world" The Doctor said

"Ebyam ton, tub taht t'nseod naem er'ew dehsinif ereh, ew nac og kacb ni emit" Lupinox said

"How?" The Doctor asked

"ll'i reven llet" Lupinox said shifting out of existence

"Vortex Manipulator" The Doctor said

"Where did they get that?" Hayami said

"I have no idea, but I can at least track it" the Doctor said disappearing back into his box.

"DOCTOR!" Hayami said as the Doctor left.

"Where did he go" he said

* * *

"Rinka stay where we can see you" Mrs Hayami shouted

"Okay mummy" Rinka said as she ran into the forest, unaware that the Lupinox was there waiting for her

'yllanif, emos tneced yerp" he growled as he stalked her

"Butterflies" the young Rinka shouted as the wolf alien stalks her. To it the environment with cyan and navy blues with Rinka being orange and yellow with a hint of red, teh girl appeared tro be happily bouncing after the delicate insects. Growling the Lupinox stealthily walked up behind her and raised its massive sword like claws and was about to strike, Rink noticed teh shadow and turned around and screamed.

* * *

When the Doctor arrived in the past he quickly ran out with his sonic sunglasses on, scanning for the Lupinox

"Come on, come on where are you?" he asked as a scream was heard. "thayt will do" he said rushing inside and grabbing a portable speaker and his guitar. Once he found the Lupinox he plugged in his guitar and started to strum it before it spotted him and the little girl

"Excuse me" Doctor said smiling

"TAHW!" Lupinox snarled

"THIS!" The Doctor said starting to shred

"OOOOON!" Lupinox asked covering his ear."POTS!"

"Oh don't like that, do you?" the Doctor asked as Rinka ran up behind him and covered her ears

"POTS TAHT NMAD KCOR CISUM" Lupinox said

"Maybe not" The Doctor said

"M'i tuo fo ereh" Lupinox snarled disappearing.

* * *

"Are you okay little one?" he asked softly

"Uh Huh" Rinka said

"Now I'm going to tell you something special" The Doctor said before whispering into her ear. "Now your parents mustn't know I was here"

"Okay" Rinka said before the Doctor ran off. Reaching the TARDIS he looked and saw the modern day Hayami.

"I stayed here to watch how you saved me" she said

"Very well, but now we have to get back and stop teh Lupinox." the Doctor said

* * *

"Won kacb ot eht tnuh" Lupinox said unaware of the snare around his foot

"NOW!" Nagisa said as Terasaka, Karma and Itona sprung the trap. "Green team go!" Nagisa said as Yada, Mimura, Fuwa and Isogai ran in with their knives.

"Pink team open FIRE!" Kaede shouted as her team of Kanzaki, Sugino, Kimura and Hazama staring firing.

"Curious, these anti-me bullets makes them freeze solid"

"Yes, its is a curious part of their genetic makeup" The Doctor said

"I agree" Koro-sensei said

"I'm sorry but I feel like I know you" The Doctor said

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't" Koro-sensei said as the Doctor left.

* * *

"Thank you for today" Hayami said

"No problem" The Doctor said

"So where are you off to now?" Hayami said

"I'm going to pick up a friend and then who knows"

"I'm sure you will" Hayami said walking off as the TARDIS Left. "At least you let our future slip, thank you for telling us even thought we fail we're still here until the end of our days.

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the second to last crossover: Doctor Who, I have to admit this was the hardest one to write for because its Doctor Who, seriously props to those who can write Doctor WHo fanfics! the Lupinox are inspired by Ben 10's Werewolf like alien and they speak backwards, alos AWWW young Hayami! she so cute, well in my head she is**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	29. HEROS UNITED

It was a quite day on Class-E's mountain. The students were enjoying their lunch when a Black Hawk helicopter flew over head. Most of teh class looked out the window as men in camoflague uniforms descended

"TARGETS SECURE!" one of them said as several assault rifles were pointed at the students.

"Why are you here?" Nagisa asked

"Eliminate the Class protecting the monster" the leader said

"Bad move" Karma said as he, Kimura and Maehara walked forward.

"We'll be back" Kataoka said as she, Chiba, Kanzaki, Isogai and Hayami ran out of the classroom.

"In Brightest day, in Blackest Night" Kurahashi started chanting casting an Emerald light across her

"Inner Darkness come to my aid. I call upon thee to help me destroy the evil plaguing our worlds. So come through my shadowy ally! VENOM HENSEN!" Nagisa cried as he was surrounded by shadows.

"LET'S RIDE!" Karma said being surrounded by flames, which revealed Ghost Rider once they died down. Ghost Rider growled as he adjusted his jacket.

"Let's do this" Maehara said flicking out a button and pressing it shrinking so he could get to his uniform.

"Back in a flash" Kimura said vibrating his body to switch to his new outfit, which was a high speed resistance suit with a lightning bolt on the chest with a ring of gold surrounding it and a proper mask.

"So tell me, do you feel lucky?" Nagisa asked as he was now Agent Venom. Behind him stood Maehara as Ant-Man, Karma as Ghost Rider, Kimura as The Flash and Kurahashi appeared now wearing a white halter neck dress with a deep green skirt, high heel boots that came up to her knees and deep green Opera Gloves with a green ring on her left hand "You can call me the Green Lantern"

* * *

"A bunch of heroes!" a soldier said

"There was nothing in the debriefing about that!" another said

"They're just KIDS!" the leader said

"Are we?" Kanzaki said as she and the group that ran off appear with Kataoka as Catwoman, Chiba as Hawkeye, Hayami as Black Widow, Kanzaki as Wolverine and Isogai as Batman arrived.

"Agent Venom, Flash, Ant-Man, Ghost Rider, Green Lantern, Catwoman, Batman, Wolverin, Hawkeye, Black Widow. These can't just be random" the leader said "Capture them and bring them back to the base, they have thing of high value to me" the leader said

"YES SIR!" the soldiers said

* * *

"Lock and load boys and girls" Nagisa/Agent Venom said as he summoned a rifle and loaded it. Most of the heroes deployed their weapons.

"We must not lose here" Kurahashi/Green Lantern said

"Otherwise the world loses" Kanzaki/Wolverine said

"Guilty" Karma/Ghost-Rider said

"So who's first?" Kimura/Flash asked

"Does it matter?" Kataoka/Catwoman said

"Kinda does" Maehara/Ant-Man said

"All we have to do is stop them" Isogai/Batman growled

"Let's save the chatter until later" Hayami/Black Widow said

"Hm" Chiba/Hawkeye grunted.

"SPREAD OUT!" Agent Venom ordered

* * *

"Hawkeye in position" Hawkeye said as he pulled back his bowstrings.

"Okay, snipe them!" Agent Venom said

"Do we even know where these guys are from?" Hawkeye asked as he unleashed a trick arrow

"Negative. I've got Ritsu doing a scan. Best bet they're a PMC" Agent Venom said. Soon the soldiers facing Hawkeye fired grenades at him.

"screw this" Hawkeye said switching to a grenade tip. "Take this!" he said firing the arrow making a large explosion knocking them all out. He took a quick breather before looking around and notched an arrow and pointed it at an oncoming unit "I'm going to need some help here" Hawkeye said

* * *

"Hold on" Black Widow said as she wrapped her legs around a soldier's neck and brought him down by flipping "I'm busy" Black Widow said as she leapt around the trees using her martial arts skills to take down her foes. Hiding behind a tree while switching her gauntlet from shock to tear gas. Slowing down her breathing Black Widow stepped out and fired off a few shots of tear gas.

"MASKS!" a soldier said as they all reached for their gasmasks. Black Widow quickly flipped and kicked them in the knees, shins and groins taking them out. Looking around she saw then all down.

"Black Widow here, I've cleared my sector, rerouting to Hawkeye's location"

* * *

"Understood" Agent Venom said as he stood up and fired off a few rounds at his enemy. Ducking back down he reloaded and had his suit give him a grenade. "The day I managed to discover my suit could hide weapons was probably the best day of my life as Agent Venom" he said pulling the pin on the grenade and tossing it back.

"Those better be non lethal" Batman said

"They are" Agent Venom said 'Yeah right, you can go all out on the non-lethal Bats!" drawing out a 9mm semi automatic handgun and firing on the soldiers. Once he was out of ammo Agent Venom jumped into the fray with a sickening thud being heard every time he landed on a foe. Violent screams were heard. Quickly Agent Venom's eyes turned solid and back to normal. "Not now" Nagisa groaned as he grabbed an enemy weapon and aimed it at the enemy. Soon all of those were down. "I'm clear" he said.

* * *

"Ooover here" Ant-Man taunted. They rushed at him before he shrunk, quickly running past them and onto a rock he grew full size again "Miss again; over here" he sang out before shrinking an moving again. Once he had the soldiers on the ropes he jumped up in the air. "Eat this" he said punching the guy in the cheek, creating a ripple of muscle and skin while the soldier flew back into some others. "That had to hurt" he chuckled running around while an inch tall. He spotted an anthill and quickly communicated to them the soldiers; sending hundreds of ants up the pants of the soldiers. Ant-Man had to chuckled as he watched them dance. 'Time to end this' he grew again, only this tiem he grew a bit too much "Huh 10 feet huh" Ant-Man said "Okay" he said slamming his fists together before running at them and unleashing a giant shockwave knocking them down and out. "I'm done here" Ant-man said becoming normal size

* * *

"Guilty" Ghost Rider said drawing his chain. The soldiers froze when they saw the monstrous biker swinging around his red hot chain. He growled before wrapping it around a dozen of them and threw thme into the nearby lake before glaring at them, he suddenly had a fire in his eyes. "You have been stained by the blood of innocence, look into my eyes and feel the pain of those blood you have spilt!" Ghost Rider making the soldiers scream. Behind him a soldier fired a shotgun blast into his back, Ghost Rider just turned around a spat each piece of buckshot back at the soldier, only the shots were red hot searing through his skin. Once the soldier was down Karma turned back to normal and grabbed his communicator "Karma here heading back to the classroom, the others might be scared" Karma said

"Got it" Agent Venom said

* * *

"Why do I get the feeling Nagisa and Karma have killed" Catwoman said lashing out with her whip before dropping spikes on the ground.

"They're the most unstable of the Class-E Heroes" Batman said elbowing a soldier in the throat before sending multiple batarangs at them. "We shoudl really lecture them about it"

"You knwo they won't listen" Catwoman said using a bolo to wrap some of them up.

"At least with our way we can detain them and find out who did this" Batman said using a cape stun before pummelling them.

"Still they could show restraint" Catwoman grunted throwing a soldier at Batman to knock out. "and that was the last one"

"This is Batman and Catwoman we're done here" Batman said

"We're heading back" Catwoman said walking off with Batman behind her.

* * *

"I'm the second best at I do, and what I do best isn't exactly nice!" Wolverine said showing her claws. The soldiers seemed to hesitate before charging in. Wolverine just chuckled before impaling two of them with her claws while ducking a third; to which she removed her claws from the first one, who slumped to the ground. Once she felt they had enough she released her victors slicked her hair back and sauntered forward. "So tell me boys, who's next?" she asked before darting around showing signs of metal glinting in the sun as she quickly and ferociously slashed at the enemy soldiers while cackling. Once she was done she blinked and looked around. "Did I?" she asked before puking, "Dad was right, first Berserker Fury is always the toughest" she sighed before walking back to the classroom.

* * *

"WHOA!" Flash said dodging bullets...really easily. They seemed to be going seriously slow. Smiling The Flash ran around the soldiers he was facing making the lift off the ground, stopping to lower them to the ground smiling. "Oh what's wrong can't hit me?" her asked as he started to run around disarming them. "Whoopsie" he said before unleashing a sonicboom running knocking them against a tree. "And there down" he said as a big soldier stood up, "Forgot one" he muttered running back to charge forward with his Supersonic punch at the ready "Sonic Boom!" Flash shouted running forward charging up speed and lightning from the Speedforce. "SONIC PUNCH!" he shouted uppercutting the villain laying him out flat. "Flash here, all of them are down"

* * *

Green Lantern crouched behind a rock and used her ring to summoned a pair of Six-Shooters. Smiling she twirled them before stepping out of cover and started firing at those around, green bullets were flying everywhere knocking back the soldiers. Once she shot the last one down she smiled twirled her guns and blew away the smoke before dispelling them

"I'm done" she said as gunfire nearly clipped her. Looking towards the sky, she spotted the Black Hawk Helicopter "Forgot about that" she muttered taking to the sky to fight back. The first thing she did was summon a cloud before gaining some space as two Stinger Missiles came at her; this shocked her before making her use her ring as a weapon to destroy them, Next she summoned a Minigun to blow away the helicopter's weapons. "That's Dangerous" she scolded the pilot before disabling the rotors and using her ring to bring it down as a JDSF security unit arrived.

* * *

"So who sent them?" Karma asked sipping a strawberry milk.

"Ritsu traced them back to a rogue US Military unit that went AWOL during a tour of the Gulf" Nagisa said

"So why here?" Kurahashi asked

"Koro-sensei's bounty" Isogai said

"And our abilities. Who wouldn't want that?" Kataoka asked seriously

"So we have to remain on guard" Kimura said refuelling after his fight.

"Let them come here, so my claws can dissuade them" Kanzaki said

"Cool your jets" Maehara said "Now they know about us, soon the government will enlist our services.

* * *

Karasuma walked back to his office closed the door and pulled up his sleeve of his jacket and removed a black and gold device, he sighed and placed them in a container.

"One day the Magna Defender will have his day in the sunlight" he said before hiding his morpher away. "But for now those kids will be alright" he smiled walking out of his office.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with the final chapter of the Crossover files, which has all the Assassination Classroom characters that were portrayed as Comic book heroes, and introducing Kurahashi as a Green Lantern, not sure which member and Karasuma as The Magna Defender from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!**

 **Now thanks to my usual reviewers: animeandmangafangirl, catturner7007, Dr-J33, Nagisa101 and jonjames427. Also thanks to new reviewer: Captain Aron! also thanks to AMF, Dr-J33 and Captain Aron for their suggestions for chapter storyline.**

 **Now I'm on a writer's break and I'll be back after the 10th of December! In fact I uploaded chapters 25-29 on the same day so I could post on holidays. So I'll be back with some new story ideas, hopefully. But that means some of my other stories will be delayed again. However I will try and publish some one shots including a new NagiYada oneshot**

 **So until next times I'll catch on the flipside**


End file.
